Gifts
by Rogue Daffodil
Summary: Oneshot series with continuity  -Chapter Thirteen-  Hinata exercises her rights as Heiress, while Itachi does the same, as Heir...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**This is the beginning of my Oneshot series detailing the evolution of Neji and Hinata's relationship, from childhood to the present (_Possession_). The series focuses on the many gifts exchanged between the two over the years. I certainly hope you like it. I think this first one turned out pretty well. I think I'll be posting one of these between each chapter of _Possession_. So, enjoy everyone! And don't forget to review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**First Love**

Hyuuga Neji sat at the small desk in his room, pouring over the scroll of basic ninjutsu. He was still only a boy, but he'd heard the elder Hyuuga refer to him as a _genius_. He believed in his knowledge and abilities, but just in case, he wanted to learn as much as possible– in half the time it would take a less gifted shinobi.

But, he was still young, and his attention span was less than desirable.

He released a long sigh, leaning back in his chair so far, that the two front legs lifted up. His head lolled back, long hair nearly grazing the hardwood floor, and gazed at his bedroom door from this awkward, upside-down position.

He stared and waited, waited and stared, never taking his eyes off the door. A certain someone was outside, loitering. He frowned. She wouldn't go away.

"Hinata-sama!" He yelled, hearing a giggle in response. "What do you want?" He hissed. He could imagine her pale cheeks flooding with warm color, as she looked down, smiling bashfully. She didn't answer, and he was not amused.

Neji slammed his chair down, steady on the floor. He stood, pushing it back with force, and stalked toward his door. With one smooth gesture, he turned the knob and yanked it open– only to find the hall empty of his annoying little cousin. He grimaced, releasing his breath in a tight hiss.

Another sickly sweet giggle sounded from down the hall. He turned in her direction to glimpse her indigo head poking out from behind the wall of the adjoining hallway. She disappeared soon after, laughing merrily, burning his mood with her cheer.

"Brat-sama," he shot quietly, down the hall. If anyone heard his none too affectionate nickname for the Hyuuga Heiress, he would surely feel the sting of the cursed seal. That didn't stop him, though. Nothing, not even pain, could stop him from expressing his displeasure toward his shy little cousin. "Go away. I'm busy," he scolded.

"Neji-niisan works too hard," she called back at him. "He should come play with me." Again, she giggled.

"No, Hinata-sama," he answered. She stepped fully into the hall, and he had to force the corners of his mouth from turning upward. She was wearing a pastel yellow kimono, with a pink sakura blossom motif snaking up the hem and sleeves. Her obi was stripped, black and white. She was _so kawaii_. He just couldn't help it, but managed to twist the unwanted smile into a strained smirk.

"_Please_, niisan?" She drawled.

She knew exactly what she did to him.

"Fine," he answered. "But, we'll play in _my_ room." He turned around before adding: "_Quietly_," he stressed the word so there would be no misunderstanding.

She smiled brilliantly, and ran behind him, slipping through the door to settle herself onto his futon. He pulled the door closed behind him and frowned at the happy girl. Babysitting was _not_ what he'd had in mind for the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Niisan has such pretty hair," Hinata ran the soft bristles through his unbound locks. The brush was soft, and much as he hated to admit, her gentle strokes were quite soothing.

He had pushed his desk chair to the edge of his futon, so she could kneel on the soft mattress and attend to his silky, sepia locks. This was their ritual. Whenever their play ended in his room, this is what the final game would be. Hinata would tease his scalp with her dainty fingers, running her hands through the dark tresses, before taking up the soft, silver brush.

The brush was the only gift Hiashi-sama had allowed her to give to him. All the others had been rejected by the Hyuuga Leader, because he thought it unseemly for the Heiress to dote on a lowly Branch member. He had allowed the brush only because Neji did not have one, but mostly because Hinata had been inconsolable. That was the only time Neji could remember his uncle bending to his daughter's will.

She set the brush down.

"Niisan?" She asked, quietly. Her hands were resting on his shoulders as she leaned forward.

"Hm?" He was disappointed. She usually did not stop so soon.

"Your birthday was last week."

"Yes, I know," he said.

She frowned. "I-I wasn't allowed to come. I'm sorry," she whispered.

"There is no need, Hinata-sama." He turned his head to face her. They were so close. Their breath mingled between them. "You would have been bored anyway."

Her head bowed, concealing her blush beneath indigo bangs. "But... I wanted to give you something."

He shifted around so that his body was facing her, as well, lifting her face to meet his gaze. "You know that you are not allowed to give me anything."

"I don't care," she pouted. "Happy birthday!" Then, she kissed him– on the lips.

It was chaste and sweet, though it lingered for several seconds. Just as Neji's shock subsided, and he began to return her kiss, she pulled back. She turned her face away, smiling and blushing deeply, looking demurely up at him through long, dark eyelashes.

His first kiss. His eyes narrowed. She had stolen his first kiss. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?

Unsatisfied with this turn of events, Neji reached for her, cupping the nape of her neck and pulling her forward, into _his_ kiss. He pressed against her hard, surprising himself with his own ferocity. Her arms flailed out and she squinted her eyes tightly. His were open, watching her, and his arms were controlled, steadying them both. He pulled her gently to the side as he slipped out of his chair. He sat beside her on the futon, still not releasing her lips from his.

Hinata placed her palms against his chest, pushing, but not really fighting. Neji smirked against her. When he leaned his head back a little, she opened her eyes wide. Her lips were slightly swollen, and very, very pink. His smirk deepened.

"Hinata-sama," he whispered in a smooth way he had never whispered before. "If all your gifts are kisses, I will gladly accept."

She inhaled, beginning to tremble. He still held the nape of her neck, and she tried to pull away.

"I-I... I have to go. I'm tired," she sprang up. "I think I need a nap."

Neji grinned at her nervousness, wrapping both arms around her. He pulled her back toward him, as he crashed down onto the futon.

He was not going to let her escape so easily.

"Go to sleep then, Hinata-sama," he said, snuggling her close. She relaxed after a few moments, and rested her head under his chin.

This day had not turned out the way he'd planned, but he could not think of a better end to his afternoon.

He glanced down at Hinata-sama. "So kawaii," he smiled, admiring her faint blush. She buried her face in his neck, and he chuckled. Hiashi-sama would come looking for her, and he would find them together, snuggled up on his futon. He would be angry. He might even activate the cursed seal. Neji could care less. Hinata-sama was in his arms, for the very first time. She was so warm and comforting, and he would be damned if he let her go now.

Everything could wait. Ninjutsu could wait. Hiashi could wait. But love... and he was sure that was what he felt. He sighed, listening to her breath as it evened out, signaling her acceptance of his embrace, as she slept peacefully. _Love_ could never wait.

Neji slipped a delicate kiss onto her forehead. Indeed, he would never receive a more precious gift than her love. Then, he closed his eyes, memorizing the feel of her against him– and slept.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji awoke to the crashing of his door against the wall inside his room.

"Branch House!" His uncle bellowed. "Where is my daughter?" The Hyuuga Leader stomped inside, catching sight of the two children, tangled together on the futon. Hiashi's eyes narrowed, and Neji grimaced even before he felt the burn of the Caged Bird Seal.

Neji hissed and gurgled as he grasped his head with both hands. He began to writhe around, stirring Hinata from her slumber. She opened her eyes to his, rolling in the back of his head. She screamed.

"Niisan!" She sat up, shaking him to no avail. Tears began to stream from her eyes, falling onto his face. Neji managed to peer up at her.

He forced a slight smile to his lips, and whispered. "It was worth it... Hinata-sama..." She hugged him, and the pain began to subside. Hiashi had released the cursed jutsu.

"You two!" Hiashi accused. "You disgrace this Clan." He stalked toward them, grabbing Hinata roughly by the arm. Neji's barred his teeth at this, rising to clutch his uncle's wrist with force.

"Let go of her!" He hissed.

Hiashi backhanded the boy, then tugged Hinata to her feet. "You try my patience, Branch House," he sneered. He glared at Hinata, and she shrank from his gaze. "You will _never_ come here again. Never!" He squeezed her arm until she winced.

Enraged, Neji sprang from the futon, preparing to strike at his Leader. Hinata pleaded with her eyes, shaking her head vigorously. She begged him silently, and he relented. Neji only stood there, watching as her father dragged her from his room.

His jaw clenched painfully as he shook, grimacing with the desire to punish his uncle, to _kill_ him for daring to hurt Hinata-sama; his Heiress, his charge– his _beloved_.

"One day," he vowed. "One day... she will be _mine_."

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**Well, here's another one. I know, I know. I should be working on _Possession_. But, I just can't help myself. This idea came so effortlessly, I just had to write it. It only took me a day and a half, whereas one chapter of _Possession_ takes me _several_ days just to plot properly. Oh, well. I'll get on it, folks, so don't be mad. Enjoy this little Oneshot goodness, instead. And, I suppose I should make it clear. My whole series of NejixHinata fics is Alternate Universe– as if you couldn't tell? In this particular fic, as well as the previous one, Hizashi has yet to die. In case you were wondering why Neji is so nice to Hinata. So yes, they are still quite young– and yes, Neji is _very_ bold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Binding Hearts**

Hinata poked her head over Neji's shoulder, eyeing the diagram in the opened book. "What is that?" She inquired, pointing a delicate finger at the crudely drawn human figure.

"A drawing," he answered.

"_Niisan_," she stretched his title out. "I know that." She frowned at him when he did not elaborate. "What is it _doing_?" She asked, more precisely.

"It isn't _doing_ anything."

"Ahhh!" She huffed, sliding off his back and onto the tree branch below. He had come here to get away from her. But she had somehow discovered his whereabouts– _again_. "Well, what is _that_!" She pressed her finger directly onto the page.

Neji took her hand, removing her finger from the space between the figure's wrists. "_That_ would be a knot, Hinata-sama."

"Why are you reading that boring book, anyway?" She raised her hand over her eyes, observing the rainbow of wild flowers stretching out over the open field. "Are you sure you won't let me decorate you hair?"

His eye twitched at the thought. "No."

She leaned toward him, fluttering her thick eyelashes until their noses nearly touched. "I'll make you beautiful, niisan."

Neji rolled his eyes, but only to keep from looking at her. _Beautiful_. He would much rather see flowers in _her_ hair. He slid his gaze back toward her, admiring her pretty smile. He rolled his eyes again. She would be the end of him.

"Brat-sama," he slammed the book shut. "You will also have to learn this, if you ever wish to become a kunoichi."

"I do _not_ wish to become a kunoichi," she folded her arms across her chest.

It was too bad she didn't have a choice. She would make him a much better _wife_. Besides, it wasn't as though she needed to protect _herself_. He was always with her, after all.

"And yet," he said, as he stood up on their perch, "still you must learn." He slid the book inside his pack and slipped it onto his shoulder. He held out his hand to her, and she took it, frowning slightly. When she was standing, he snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her close– and leapt into the flowers below. When he looked at her again, her frown had changed back to her dazzling smile, and he matched it, with a smirk of satisfaction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait here now, Hinata-sama," her Branch House Matron said, as she unloaded the basket of goods she had been sent to purchase onto the counter in front of the shop clerk. Hinata fidgeted as the old woman's attention shifted elsewhere. She didn't have long to wait, and soon her Matron was caught in the latest gossip, as the other women eagerly informed her of the goings on in the village. Hinata slunk away, behind one of the display tables, before running out the door and onto the bustling streets of Konoha.

She wove her way through the crowd, hopping periodically, in an attempt to see her destination. _There_! She squealed excitedly. Only yards away, was the weapon's shop.

Hinata managed to push the heavy glass door open just enough for her to slip inside. She looked up. Everything was so _tall_! The top of her head didn't even reach the edge of the counter! The shinobi inside payed her little mind, only kept browsing or haggling over the wares, completely ignoring or nearly trampling the little girl. All except one, with unruly silver hair, a dark mask over his face, and his hitai-ate pulled down, concealing his left eye.

He bent down to her level, before asking: "What are you doing in here, little one?"

Hinata immediately blushed at the young man looking at her so curiously. She didn't know what to say. She could only twist her hands together nervously as she looked down, casting her face in shadow.

"Hmmm," he said, placing a finger to his chin. "A pretty young kunoichi like you _must_ have a reason for being here." He waited. "Perhaps you wish to buy something?"

She nodded.

"Let's see..." He made a show of looking up at all of the various weaponry adorning the walls and shelves. "There are kunai... and shuriken..." His eye slid back toward her face, observing her as he went on. "Perhaps a few senbon would be to your liking?"

She shook her head.

The friendly shinobi smiled through his mask. "Well, little one. I'm afraid I have _no idea_ what you are looking for."

Hinata looked around at all the different things on display. Almost everything she saw was sharp and pointy. Did they not have it? Her eyes began to water. They _had_ to have it. She needed to buy it for _niisan_. She whimpered softly.

"Now, now, little one. Don't cry," the masked shinobi said. He reached forward, holding out his hand. "May I?" He asked.

Timidly, Hinata took his hand and let him lead her through the shop. She stared up at him. He was so tall. Maybe if she were that tall she would be able to– She stopped, squeezing the shinobi's hand, causing him to peer down at her.

"Um... C-Could I– Please..." She pointed up– to his shoulders.

His eye grew wide as he registered what she was asking. "On my shoulders?" She nodded, blushing like a ripe cherry. He bent down, scooping her in his arms and placing her on one of his shoulders as he held her steady. He resumed walking, and this time she was able to see everything. Finally, she found what she was looking for.

"There!" She pointed behind the counter.

"That?" He asked, eyeing the intended item.

"Hai," she answered, confidently.

"Excuse me," he signaled the weapon's master. "I'll take some of that," he pointed toward the item.

"Fine choice. Very sturdy," said the weapon's master as he took it down from the display. He hesitated. "How much?"

The masked shinobi looked to Hinata, and the little girl frowned, shrugging her small shoulders. She looked down, poking her fingers together.

The shinobi turned back to the weapon's master. "All of it," he said.

"Fine choice, indeed!" The man behind the counter beamed. He rang the item up on his register, then packed it neatly into a long box, sealing it shut. "That'll be sixty dollars, please."

Hinata reached into the folds of her obi, fumbling around for her purse. She had the money. That was no problem. She was a Hyuuga, after all. But, the masked shinobi beat her to it, handing the cash over to the weapon's master.

"Very good, sir," the man said, returning the change.

"B-But I... have the money..."

The shinobi smiled. "Now, what kind of gentleman would I be if I let a sweet young thing like you pay for such a trivial thing?"

Hinata blushed again, slipping her purse back inside her obi. What a nice man he was. She would let him pay, but she would not forget that she owed him.

After tucking the box under his other arm, he began walking toward the exit. "Now, little one. Where do I take you?" He pulled the door open with ease.

Hinata looked out over the sea of heads, as he stepped onto the sidewalk. She looked to her left, then to her right. She bit her lip. She couldn't remember which way. She whimpered, and he reached up to hold her hand.

"Don't panic, little one," he said. "I'll get you back to where you belong." She squeezed his hand, taking comfort, blinking back the sudden tears. Luckily, they didn't even have to move. Her Matron had spotted them, and ran through the crowd. The old woman was panicked enough for the both of them.

"Oh, thank the Gods!" The Matron exclaimed. She reached up toward the small girl, and the masked shinobi placed her lightly in the woman's waiting arms. "Hinata-sama! I was so worried! Where were you?" Hinata only looked down.

"Excuse me, Obaasan," the shinobi interrupted. The woman looked up at him. In her relief, she had completely forgotten about the masked man. "I found her inside," he motioned toward the door to the weapons shop. "She bought this." He held out the long box.

"In there?" The woman repeated. "Whatever for?" She asked the girl.

"I-It is a gift... for niisan," she whispered. Hinata peered up at the old woman, brows furrowed, hopeful that her Matron would keep her secret.

The old woman smiled knowingly. "If you wanted to buy something for you niisama, then you only had to ask, young one." Hinata smiled brilliantly, and the old woman accepted the box from the masked shinobi. "Arigato," she thanked him, with a bow. Hinata also bowed, as did he.

"It was my pleasure, Obaasan," he answered.

"May I ask who was so kind as to take care of our Hinata-sama, while I was away?"

The masked shinobi winked at the little girl. "Hatake Kakashi." Hinata smiled, blushing. "Such a pretty little cherry," he said, and she reddened even more.

The old woman cleared her throat. "What do you say, Hinata-sama?"

"A-Arigato, Hatake-san," she poked her fingers together.

"You are very welcome, Hinata-chan." He bowed once more, then turned and walked away, whistling a pretty tune.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata whistled merrily, repeating the tune she had heard Kakashi-san whistle when he left her. She finished tying the elaborate bow onto the long box, and smiled, admiring her work. She had wrapped the gift very carefully, in simple red paper. She knew niisan would like it. He'd had his nose in that book for two days, after all.

She grasped the box as best she could. It was nearly as tall as she was! She carried it to her bedroom door, fumbling with the knob. Once she had it opened, she poked her head outside, turning to look both ways. _Good_. There was noone in the hallway. She would be in enough trouble for just running around in her night shirt and shorts, let alone having the big red box.

She ran out, pulling the door closed with her foot, and sped through the corridors as quickly as possible, her forbidden package in tow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji's head bobbed, back and forth as he sat at his desk. He was determined to finish this blasted book. For some reason, Hinata-sama had left him alone for the entire day, and he was not one to waste such good fortune. It was doubtful that she would do the same tomorrow, so he had forced himself to read it all in her absence.

He was on the last paragraph of the last page. If he could just keep his eyes open... His head slumped forward, slamming onto the page. Oh, well. He yawned. At least Brat-sama had not bothered him.

He relaxed, pulling his arms to the desktop, using them as a pillow. He snored lightly, as his consciousness began to fade. Ah, sleep... Wonderful, blissful sleep...zzzzzzzzzzzzz...

The door creaked open, then shut quietly.

"Niisan!"

Neji's head whipped up, turning toward the sound of her distress. "What is it? What's wrong, Hinata-sama?" He was disoriented, and a line of drool stretched from his lips to the puddle on his desk.

He looked down. _Damn_. Now he would have to pay for the book.

Hinata's eyes grew wide. "Niisan?" Then, she laughed at him.

Neji's eye twitched, as he grinned evilly. "_Brat-sama_..." He warned. Her laughter waned to a meek giggle, and he could not stay angry. He sighed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "What are you doing in my room? Have you forgotten what happen the last time Hiashi-sama caught you here?"

She huffed. "I am _not_ going to be caught."

He looked her over, finally noticing the long, red box with its big, gaudy silver bow. "What is _that_ thing?"

She smiled, dazzlingly, holding it out to him. "A gift! For _you_, niisan!"

"I don't want it."

Her jaw dropped. "You don't even know what it is!"

"I don't care. I do not accept."

"Why?" She looked hurt. He couldn't help it. She would get into trouble, and he couldn't have that– not on his conscience.

"Because," he stood from his desk, as she stood the box up on its end. "I don't want him to _hurt_ you." She pouted, and his eyes narrowed. "Don't look at me like that." She brought a finger to her lip, looking up at him through her long lashes. "Stop it." Her lip began to quiver. "No." Her brow furrowed. She knew exactly what she was doing, the little snake.

"_Niisan_..." That was it. He couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll open it! Just stop doing that!" And making him _think_ things. He was too young for this, so _she_ certainly was. He stalked toward her, lifting the box and carrying it to his futon. His father had told him to beware the ways of women. They had a mysterious power. Neji knew that to be true, and Hinata-sama was still just a little girl.

He pulled the bow loose, until the ribbon fell limply away, then he carefully peeled off the red wrapping paper, laying it neatly in a pile. Hinata gathered the scraps, disposing of them into his wastebasket. He tapped his finger on the box. He was anxious. He wanted to know what was inside that had her all worked up, but he waited for her, because he knew that she would want to see his reaction.

It was all about her. Damned brat.

"Well?" She prodded, standing beside him.

He lifted the lid from the box, eyes growing wide with shock. "Hinata-sama," he grinned. "You do realize," he turned his now mischievous smirk toward her, "that now you will have to let me practice on you."

Hinata gasped. "W-Well I... I never meant– "

Neji pulled one end of his new rope from the box, inspecting it closely. "It's soft," he said. She paled, backing away. "I accepted. It is the least you could do." They stared at one another, until Hinata held out her arms.

"Alright," she whispered, and his grin grew wider.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata-sama, is it too tight?"

"N-No, Neji-niisan." He pulled the knot a little more.

"How about now?"

"That is enough, niisan," she sqeaked.

"Relax. It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No."

"Good." He stepped back, admiring the sight of his Hinata-sama with her wrists tied behind her back, bound to the chair of his desk. He smirked. "I can do whatever I want to you," he teased.

She squirmed. "Okay. I'm done," she said, a pleading edge to her voice.

"I'm not," he answered. He came closer, and her lips pursed together. "What if I..." He slipped his fingers under her loose night shirt, grazing them over her ribs. She giggled.

"Niisan!" She wriggled, as he continued. "That tickles!"

"I know," he chuckled.

"Niisan! _Please_..." He kept tickling her. "S-Stop! _Stop it_!"

He was grinning so wildly, his face began to hurt.

"Eeeeee..." She squealed. "_Niisa_– hahahaha!" She cackled.

"Hush, Hinata-sama. You will wake someone."

"Then stop, niisan!" She wriggled even more. He did, momentarily.

"What is my name?" He whispered in her ear.

"W-What?"

"What is my name?" He repeated, grazing one finger along her stomach.

She giggled. "N-Niisan!"

"_No_..." He clawed gently at her stomach, grazing his fingernails around her navel. "My _name_, Hinata-sama."

"N-N-Neji!" She gasped, between giggles.

"Neji what?"

"Neji-nii– " He attacked her ribs again, this time with both hands.

"No more niisan. Neji what?"

"Neji-san!"

"No." He tickled a little higher.

"N-Neji-_kun_!"

"No." He straddled her lap, running his hands up and down her torso. Her desperate gasps and uncontrollable giggles were making him feel things he'd never felt before. He leaned into her ear, catching the faint scent of lavender from her indigo tresses.

Was she wearing perfume?

"Neji _what_?" He tickled her neck with his breath.

Her chest heaved, as he watched her intently. "N-N-Neji-_sama_!" She nearly screamed.

"_Yes_..." He licked his lips. "Again," he commanded.

"Neji-sama!" He kept tickling.

"Again."

"Neji-sama!"

"Beg."

"P-Please, Neji-sama!"

"Please what?" He asked, too innocently.

"Please let me go, Neji-sama!" Her laughter was hard, and she gasped for breath every few seconds.

"I will let you go." He stopped torturing her, slipping his hands out of her night shirt. "But first," he leaned back, staring into her pearly eyes, filled with tears of laughter. "You must kiss me."

"W-What?" She looked blankly up at him.

"You heard me," he grazed his fingers over her ribs again.

"Y-Yes, yes!" She squealed. "P-Please, Neji-sama, kiss me!"

"Close your eyes," he ordered. She did as she was told, and Neji pressed his lips against hers, softly. He closed his eyes as well, deepening the kiss. He remember what it was like, kissing Hinata-sama before. He had wanted to do it again, but had found no opportunity– until now.

"_Mmmm_..." He heard her make a low sound that he had never heard from her before. He liked it, and he wanted more, so he decided to try something new. He'd seen his parents kissing enough times to know that a _real_ kiss was more than just lips pressed together. He had to _taste_ her...

Neji brushed his tongue lightly against the crease of her lips. Startled, she opened her mouth, and his tongue slipped inside. He wound it around, stroking her shy appendage, boldly. _Yes_. _This_ was a _kiss_.

He pulled back, and was quite satisfied to see her cheeks flooded crimson. Her lips were swollen, slightly parted, and her eyes were still closed. She was perfect.

"Hinata-sama," he whispered. "You are beautiful."

Her eyelids lifted just a little. "_Niisan_..." Neji smirked. It was back to niisan, but he didn't mind.

He slid off her lap, kneeling down to untie her ankles. He did, and she wiggled them to restore proper circulation. He grasped one dainty foot, massaging it.

"Are you sure I did not hurt you, Hinata-sama?" He asked her, worriedly. She averted her eyes, as her color returned to her normal pale shade.

"Um... N-No, Neji-niisan. It did not– _hurt_." He massaged her other foot. If she said it didn't hurt, he would just have to believe her.

Neji stood, stepping behind the chair to untie her wrists. He loosened the rope a bit, but before he released her, he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hinata-sama?" He asked. Her white eyes followed him closely. "Let's do it again, yes?" He saw her blush return, and he smiled slightly.

"Hai," she answered, and he kissed her cheek.

Neji finished untying his sweet little cousin, then he helped her to her feet. "It's late. You should get back to your room," he said.

"Hai," she answered again.

Then, Neji yawned and stretched, shutting his eyes tightly for several seconds. When he re-opened them, Hinata was gone– and so was his book.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata sat up on her bed, flipping through the pages of that blasted book. Neji was going to tie her up again, and from the look on his face, he was going to do it soon. Her eyes fell to the page number she had looked up just moment before. She set to work, memorizing the diagram, and the movements it explained. She was going to learn everything about this subject. But, first she needed to know how to slip through a knot.

She blushed and shivered at the thought of his fingers tickling her ribs and stomach. Neji had the upper hand, but not for long. Hinata smiled. Her niisan was in for a surprise. The next time he caught her, she would escape, and he would _never_ torture her again.

She giggled as she imagined the shock on his face. This new game was going to be more fun for _her_ than he'd ever expected. And, after she'd driven him crazy, maybe– _just maybe_, she would let him kiss her again.

**End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**I wrote this fic in two days, so it may be a little rough around the edges, but I think it turned out okay. I may have rushed it a bit at the end, though. Anyway, at least three years have passed since their last kiss. You may assume that the last kiss was the one written of in the previous fic, however, that is not necessarily true. And about character ages. Since this is an Alternate Universe, things have happened differently than they did in the canon. I have specific ages in mind while I write, but I hate telling, because I don't want to ruin the image you readers already have of the characters. So, lets just say, Hizashi is alive, but Neji and Hinata are older than they would have been in the canon. They are still children, though. Anyhow, that's enough explaining for this note. I hope you all like it, and please, please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Day Before**

"_Brat-sama_!" The voice of Hyuuga Hizashi's only son echoed down the long corridor. The Branch leader stopped, pressing himself against the wall. He inched forward, little by little, listening to the argument unfolding within Neji's room. "I've caught you..."

"N-Niisan!" The Heiress was surprised. "W-What are you d-doing here?"

"This is _my_ room, Hinata-sama. Why are you sneaking around?" Hizashi crept closer, silent as any good shinobi. "What have you stolen?"

"N-Nothing!" She was obviously lying.

"Then, why are you stuttering, Hinata-sama?" He asked, slyly. Hizashi leaned in, peering through the hinge of the slightly open door. All he saw was Neji's back, and a very flustered Heiress shifting on her feet in front of him. When she did not answer, Neji reached for her, grasping her wrist. "What are you hiding?" He demanded.

"Oww!" She protested, as he peeled her hand open.

"I _knew_ it," Hizashi's son hissed. "Thief!" He accused. He released her wrist, and she moved slowly around him, backing her way toward the door. Hizashi darted back down the hall, pressing his body firmly against the wall of the adjoining corridor. He peeked around the corner just in time to see Hinata-sama's back hit the wall in front of Neji's room, fear and uncertainty pouring from her pearly eyes.

"N-Neji-niisan, please, I o-only w-wanted to– " she tried to explain herself, but his son would hear none of it.

"You just can not keep your hand off my things," the boy sneered. "_This_ is what you want so badly? Yes, Hinata-sama?" Hizashi watched her eyes grow wide with tears, before she cringed, throwing herself out of harms way. The object hit the wall where she had just been, leaving a dent, and the whimpering little girl on the floor beside where it had fallen. It was a marble.

"Get out of here!" Neji all but screamed. "Do not show your face to me again!" Then the door slammed, leaving Hinata paralyzed with shock. She sat there, breathing heavily for several minutes, before her gaze finally fell to the tiny marble that had caused her so much trouble. She picked it up with two fingers, staring into it as though it held the secret of life itself. Then, she folded it in her hands, and ran down the opposite hallway.

Hizashi raised a curious eyebrow. What had just happened between his son the Hyuuga Heiress? If he didn't know any better... The door opened again, and Neji stepped out, scanning the floor, his face scrunched up into a horrid mask.

"_Thief_," the boy whispered, before stalking down the hall.

Hizashi released the breath he had been holding. If experience with his _own_ wife were any indication... he'd say they'd just had a _lover's quarrel_...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata stood in the corner of the parlor, partially hidden behind the grand piano. She held the little blue marble with white swirls, and two tiny yellow V-shapes within it. It reminded her of the boundless sky, and two birds soaring through it– together, just like she'd always imagined herself and Neji-niisan.

She sighed. He was going away on a trip with his father tomorrow, and she was going to miss him.

Her hand folded around the smooth object, and she held it to her heart, wishing she had the courage to tell him how she felt. But, what would he _say_? She frowned. She could hear his monotone, yet somehow utterly disapproving voice telling her to stop being stupid, to stop wishing for things that could never be. They were cousin's, nothing more, and her eyes filled with tears.

When had things changed? It had been three years since the last time he'd kissed her. And they had done it so _often_. She had all but promised herself to him then. Hinata sobbed, releasing the heartache and frustration. When had he lost interest?

She wiped the tears with the back of her other hand, as she leaned haphazardly against the wall. She had confided in her mother, who told her that people change, that _relationships_ change, and that it was a natural part of growing up. Maybe Neji just didn't feel the same way anymore. Hearing those words had hurt more than if she had stabbed herself with a kunai. She had lost him, after he had been so completely hers.

She sobbed again– and again, and this time, she could not halt the tears. She clutched the marble with both hands, sliding down to the floor and wept.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hizashi followed his son, silently through the shadowed corridors of the Hyuuga Main House. He had to know. He had to know if it were true. His wife had warned him of this, but he did not believe her. But now, as the evidence was laid bare for him to see, he needed to know if his son and his niece were breaking the oldest of Hyuuga taboos. Had they truly fallen in love?

Neji stopped at the sliding glass door of the parlor. Soft whimpering could be heard from within, and Hizashi knew that he had found her. His son slid the door open just enough for him to slip through, before sliding it shut again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon closing the door, Neji heard a startled gasp from the corner, next to the piano. "Hinata-sama, I know you are there," he acknowledged. Slowly, she rose to her feet, clutching the stolen object to her chest. He barred his teeth. "I am tired of you swiping my things. Give it back," he ordered.

"Please, niisan," she pleaded. "Let me keep it? _Please_..."

"Why are you so desperate?" He asked, frowning. "What is it to _you_?"

She looked down at her feet. "It– it is everything," she whispered.

_Everything_? His eyes narrowed. It was _nothing_; a marble, a trinket, a toy he never even touched. Why was she so intent on the stupid thing? This was not the first time he'd caught her admiring it. Nor, he supposed, would it be the last. If she were nothing else, Hinata-sama was tenacious. She would have that marble– one way or another. So, he decided to indulge her, and maybe himself in the process.

"Why do you want it so badly?" He stepped toward her. She cringed, pressing herself against the wall as though she would melt into it. He placed a hand on either side of her head, caging her in. "What will I get in return?"

"In...return?"

He nodded. "Nothing is free, Hinata-sama."

She looked away, into nothingness. "But, that is what I want most."

"What? To be free?" He laughed. "I am not surprised that you, of all people, who already has freedom yet does not recognize it, would wish for more," he pressed his nose to her ear. "When I– I have _none_." She whimpered at his words, and he smiled. "But tell me anyway. Tell me what kind of _freedom_ you wish for, spoiled Hyuuga-_hime_."

Reluctantly, her eyes found his frigid glare, and she bit down on her lower lip, brows furrowed nervously. "This marble," she began, slowly, holding it between their faces. "If you look, you can see two birds, flying through the open sky." He did so, sneering slightly. "They are free. There is no cage to hold them." She peered into his eyes again, allowing all her sorrow to flow into him. "That is what I wish for _you_, niisan– for _us_."

She was biting her lip again, and he found it very difficult to focus on her words. "What..._us_...Hinata-sama," he stared at the tiny red droplet forming on her mouth, and her tongue, licking it away. His heart began to beat harder and faster in his chest. It had been a very long time since he'd been this close to her. _Too_ long. He closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths, trying to calm his blood. He opened them, and her tears were overflowing. He had hurt her– _again_.

_Damn_ him.

"How can you s-say that, niisan?" Her voice broke with a sob. "There was _only_ us."

He licked his lips. "That was a long time ago, Hinata-sama."

"It was not so long ago, Neji-niisan," she grazed her fingernails lightly across his cheek, and he turned into her palm, pressing his lips against her. She smelled so good, and was so warm and soft. He closed his eyes again, drifting on the sweetness of her touch. _Hinata-sama_. No, it was not so long ago. He could not stop himself, and his tongue darted out to lick her palm, just a little bit.

She pulled her hand away, and he frowned. Not only was she a thief, but now, she was also a tease.

"Hiashi-sama does not approve, nor do the elders."

"I– " She swallowed. "I do not care," she insisted.

"You will do as they say," he spat, stepping just a little closer. "As will I. We are _Hyuuga_. We have no choice."

Her lips pursed together as Hinata blinked away her tears. "I will change the Hyuuga," she said. "When I am Leader."

He lowered his hands, brushing his fingertips along her arms on the way down. When he reached her wrists, he grasped them roughly, pushing them against the wall. Smirking, Neji brought his lips just a breath away from hers.

"If they ever choose to make you Leader," he grazed his nose across her cheek. "That will be the end of the Hyuuga." He sighed. "In which case, I will do whatever you want."

"_Niisan_..." She breathed.

He pressed his lips against her ear. "What do you _want_, Hinata-sama?" He listened to the sound of her panting, and watched the precious redness spread across her dampened face and neck– especially her neck.

"I-I w-want to know w-why." She took a deep breath. "Why, niisan? Why did you s-stop– "

He yanked her wrists above her head, crushing her between his body and the wall. "Because," he said. "This is _wrong_. I should not feel this way about you. You are too young. You are my cousin– my _Heiress_..." He focused on her trembling lips, while licking his own. "_Mine_..." He whispered absently to himself. Then, his eyes shot back toward hers, glossy and swollen. "Because, you are _Hinata-sama_, and Hinata-sama deserves better than this lowly Branch member."

"Niisan, you are not– " Then his lips covered hers, and every inch of her face.

Neji released her wrists to cup her face in his palms, holding her captive, while he assaulted her with his lips, tongue and teeth. His kisses were sloppy, fervent and hungry, making up for three years lost to the bitterness of his cage. He was a slave to the Main House– a slave to _her_, though she never demanded anything. He was always the one making the demands. Even now, as he licked and suckled her pale throat, _he_ was the needy one, and she offered herself up for his feast.

"_Hinata-sama_..." He kissed her mouth, her cheek, he licked her temple and plunged his tongue into her ear. "Tell me to stop, Hinata-sama. Tell me, or I will continue..."

Was it a promise, or a threat? He didn't know.

"N-Neji..._niisan_," Hinata gasped between kisses. Neji was fierce and possessive as he claimed her, running his hands all over her budding, feminine body. He began pulling at her obi, loosening the folds as he hiked the hem of her kimono up to her thigh. "S-Stop, niisan!" She pulled back, shoving him away. "No! No more!" She exclaimed.

Neji breathed heavily, watching her rearrange her clothes, desperately. He grabbed her wrist, the one with the marble, squeezing until he saw tears form in the corners of her eyes. He pulled her against him one last time, kissing her mouth deeply.

"Keep it," he said. "You have certainly earned it– as _payment_," he smirked. Then, he flung her away, turning his back, and left through the sliding glass door.

Hinata could not hold herself up any longer. She slumped to the side, bracing her weight on the piano keys, surging a discordant sound throughout the parlor, and the hallway where Neji walked stiffly back to his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Hizashi pondered what he had just witnessed. His only son had all but assaulted the Hyuuga Heiress. This– whatever _this_ was, was troublesome indeed. His wife had called it love, but Hizashi was not so sure. He would have a talk with his son before they left on their training mission, and if he had to beat some sense into the boy, he would. Hizashi frowned, eyes narrowing. Neji's role was to _protect_ his Heiress, not hurt her, physically _or_ emotionally– and he had done both, in spades.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji lay down on his futon, staring up at the ceiling. He should be packing for his training mission, but instead found himself thinking of _her_ again. Would she never leave him alone? He could not even _think_ in peace.

He brought his hands to his head, yanking his hair in frustration. Damn it. Damn her, and damn him, as well. He'd tried insulting her. He'd tried ignoring her. He'd even tried avoiding her– for _three years_! Still, he could not stop _thinking_ about her. Nor could she stop thinking of him, it seemed. He sighed. Fate was too cruel. Why did he have to love his Main House cousin _so much_?

Neji heard a knock on his door, before it clicked open, uncaring of his answer. Only one person knocked, then entered before any response was given. His father, Hyuuga Hizashi.

Hizashi walked in, shutting the door behind him. "Neji," he said. "I must talk to you."

Neji sat up on the futon, while Hizashi pulled the desk chair out to sit beside his son. "What do _you_ want, otousan?" Neji replied, curtly.

Hizashi's face was impassive, like stone. "Hinata-sama," he stated, and Neji sucked in a short breath. "Your Heiress weeps– because of you."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Otousan, I do not wish to talk about– "

Hizashi flicked his hand, smacking his son on the forehead. "Don't talk. Listen." Neji frowned, rubbing the sore spot. "Do you love her?"

Neji paled, eye twitching. He felt an unfamiliar warmth spreading across his face. Whatever he was expecting his father to say, it certainly wasn't _that_.

"W-What?"

Neji's uncharacteristic stutter caused Hizashi to smirk. "Do...you..._love_...her?" Hizashi repeated, as though he were speaking to a four year old. Neji pursed his lips together, forcing his color to return to normal.

"I have nothing but love for the Main House," he answered, correctly. It was the only appropriate answer.

"I am relieved to hear that, Neji. However," Hizashi stood, looming over the boy. "I do not believe you." Neji froze. "It is good to see that you still have the presence of mind to conceal you _true_ feelings, but this destructive behavior will cease– _immediately_."

"Otousan, I do not know what you are talking abo– "

Hizashi glared, and Neji promptly shut his mouth. "Do not lie to _me_, boy." Neji looked away. "You can not have her. You have no claim." Hizashi watched his son grimace, while his fists trembled in his lap. "Hiashi-sama will marry her off to one of her Main House cousins. You must accept this fate." His voice softened, just a little. "She was never yours to begin with."

"But– " Neji looked pleadingly at his father. "But, I-I– "

"No, Neji." Hizashi cut in. "She is your Heiress, and you are her protector. Nothing more, nothing less."

Neji was losing control, as moisture pooled in his wide, white eyes. "It isn't _fair_!" He hissed. "I _love_ her, as surely as the sun rises and sets!" He turned his forlorn expression to his father. "Why, otousan? Why can't I have her?"

Hizashi sighed. "We Hyuuga do not ask such pointless questions. We simply live the lives we are given." He looked down on his son, a warning in his pale eyes. "You _will_ live your life– and Hinata-sama will live _hers_." He watched as the slightest hint of resignation crept onto Neji's face. "And your paths will cross only out of necessity."

Neji stopped trembling, releasing his breath in a long hiss. "Hai...otousan..." He swallowed the lump in his throat. He had to let her go, and he would.

Satisfied, Hizashi started toward the door. "Remember, Neji," his father said, without looking back. "Always protect her." He reached for the knob, turning it slowly. "Always protect Hinata-sama, no matter your feelings– or hers." And he walked out the door, leaving Neji alone, pining for the girl he would always want, but could never have.

**End**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**I originally wrote this scene as a part of the previous fic, but it just didn't seem to fit in there, so I removed it. But thanks to Salote's comments, I realized that it was too important to leave out completely. So I re-wrote and expanded it, as a stand alone fic. Thanks Salote. Your reviews are always thoughtful, and highly valued. So, here it is, the lost scene from _The Day Before_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dusk**

Two Hyuugas sat together, silent, sharing tea as the sun disappeared in soft orange light. Hiashi and Hizashi rarely spoke during these sessions. Neither wanted to breach the unspoken truce between Hyuuga Leader and Branch leader. When they sat here, in the garden, there were no titles between them. They were twins– brothers, and nothing else. But today, Hizashi could sense that there was something grating on Hiashi's nerves. He kept silent, though. Even in this relaxed environment, he would not be so presumptuous as to speak out of turn.

Hiashi let the scalding liquid slide down his throat. He made a painful face, but did not utter a sound. When he set the cup down on the low table, he looked to his brother, scowling as Hizashi held his cup to his lips, one eyebrow raised curiously.

"Your _son_," Hiashi spoke, "has become even _more_ of a bother to my daughter." He narrowed his eyes, awaiting a response.

Hizashi waited for his tea to cool enough to drink before taking his first sip. He could never understand how Hiashi could drink it that way. He suppressed a chuckle. His brother had no patience, whatsoever.

"Hiashi-sama," the younger twin said. "I have already spoken to him. He will be of no more trouble to the Main House." He sipped his tea.

"Hn," Hiashi rolled his eyes. "You have said _that_ before. What makes you so sure, this time?"

Hizashi set his cup down, before placing his hands in his lap. "Neji knows his place," he stated, confidently. "He lives to serve Hinata-sama. Such is the will of the Hyuuga, and he will not disobey."

Hiashi's face was twisted in irritation. "But how can you be _sure_?"

"Because, he loves her, and he will do what is right for her." Hizashi shut his eyes then, awaiting the explosion soon to follow.

A fist slammed down onto the table, rattling the flatware and spilling tea. "You call that _love_! What that brat of yours does to my daughter is _not_ love!" Hiashi leaned forward, teeth clenched in a deadly whisper. "Your Heiress is crying her eyes out as we _speak_, absolutely _inconsolable_! I thought this was going to get better, but it hasn't! Just what am I supposed to do? Punish the boy–_again_? He just doesn't learn." Finally he crossed his arms, sitting up straight. "You will do _something_ about this, Branch House."

"And I told you, Hiashi-sama. I have already spoken to him."

"And what did you say?" Hiashi asked, accusingly.

"The same thing you would have said to Hinata-sama." Hizashi began wiping the spilled tea with a cloth napkin, and rearranging the flatware. "Hands off, she does not belong to you," he summarized.

Hiashi sighed, drooping his head. "My wife _told_ me this would happen..."

Hizashi smirked. "Yours too?" The twins gazed into the other's reflective stare. "Women certainly have their ways, do they not?"

"They could have warned us sooner," Hiashi complained.

"They did. We just refused to listen."

Hiashi snorted, and Hizashi smiled. "Wipe that smile off you face, Branch House," the Leader demanded. "I still need to decide what to do." He frowned at his brother for a long time, before finally asking: "What do _you_ think I should do?"

Hizashi took a deep breath. Hiashi was not going to appreciate this advice. "I think...you should let them be."

"_What_?" Hiashi hissed.

Hizashi shrugged. "How awful could it be, to allow them their love?" Then, his face changed, into a stern mask. "Though you may be well intentioned, brother, your actions may cause what is pure, to fester– and become _impure_," he stressed.

What are you saying?"

"I am _saying_, if you build a wall between them, eventually they will tear it down." He paused. "And all of the bricks will come crashing onto them." Hizashi grimaced, pleading with his brother. "Hiashi-sama, you will _ruin_ their lives."

Hiashi looked away, frowning. "Nonsense," he said.

Hizashi hissed. "Then let me give you _this_ advice, instead." The elder Hyuuga turned back toward the younger. "Begin her courtship– now," he spat. Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "_Suitors_, Hiashi-sama. She should begin meeting with those Main House brats." Hiashi raised his other eyebrow, in an expression of amusement. Hizashi continued. "If Neji sees that she is unavailable, he will take the necessary steps to distance himself from her."

"Hm," Hiashi pondered. He pinched his chin between his thumb and the curve of his forefinger. "That may just be the best advice you have _ever_ given me."

Hizashi stood, bowing. "My _gift_ to you, Hiashi-sama." He had to work to keep his face and voice neutral, for his gut was churning inside. "I sincerely hope you make the _correct_ decision," he hinted. He knew his brother would not. Hiashi would tear the two youngsters apart. The Heiress and the prodigy would know no love between them in the coming years, and Hizashi would bear part of the guilt– because he could not stop the storm on the horizon. "If you will excuse me," he said.

"Yes, of course," Hiashi waved in dismissal, oblivious to the disgusted sneer on his brother's face, before the younger twin turned, stalking into the darkness of night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Hizashi had had enough of his foolish brother. He could no longer stomach his presence. So, he had left his Leader to plan the destruction of their children's lives by himself. He was quite skilled at emotional torture, and would do just fine on his own.

As he walked through the quiet garden, he caught a glimpse of one of the subjects of his previous conversation, sitting cross-legged under a leafy tree. Neji sat, straight as a rod, eyes squinted shut tightly, as though he could block out the world.

Hizashi inhaled a ragged breath. His son...his _poor_ son. The Branch leader was sorry. He had tried to persuade his brother in Neji's favor. His eyes shifted downward. Had he tried hard enough? Had he _really_ tried? Or had he relented too soon, preferring not to rock the boat of tradition? He sighed, crossing his arms. Hyuuga tradition was ingrained deep within his psyche, and soon, it would be that same tradition that would shelter Neji through the upcoming storm. He could not predict how his son would react to the news of Hinata-sama's courtship, but if he were _truly_ Hyuuga, he would bear it– and would do his duty.

Hizashi looked back toward his son. _Yes_. Neji was strong. He would survive, and he would protect Hinata-sama, no matter his feelings– and no matter the cost.

The Branch leader turned, walking away. All this talk of love and bitterness was tearing him up inside. He had to see his wife. She was the only one who could soothe the aching in his heart.

Hizashi walked quietly through the garden, away from the Main House, and toward the Branch; the only place where he– _and_ his son, really, _truly_ belonged.

**End**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**Well, I thought you all deserved a new _gift_, so here it is! Not much to say, just thank you, and happy reading! -- Let me amend that. I _do_ have something to say. This is an Alternate Universe. Neji and Hinata, though still children, are a lot older in my story than they would have been in the canon. I don't like to give the specific ages, because I know you readers already have a picture of them in your mind. However, if that picture is of a four and three year old, let me shatter that image immediately. If you really want to know what age I imagine them to be when I write, then send me a message and I'll tell you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Day After**

_Always protect her_.

Hyuuga Neji sat on the back porch of his mother's house, clutching his father's hitai-ate in his fists, knuckles white as bone. There were no words to describe his feelings. They were beyond rage, more volatile than mere contempt. His brows drew together painfully, and his teeth clenched in a vicious, _ugly_ sneer. His body quaked with the memory of his father's final words.

_Always protect her. Always protect Hinata-sama_.

Hinata-sama. Heiress of the Main House. The very reason for his father's death.

Neji lost the battle to contain the tears piercing his eyes. They pooled in the glossy orbs, falling in a steady stream, down his contorted face.

How could he even _look_ at her now, without the pain of loss saturating his every thought? He imagined his weak, frail cousin, lashing out and causing the commotion that led to the death of her kidnapper. He growled. _Why_? Why had she bothered to fight back? She was useless! Why _now_ had she tried to be something that she wasn't? If only she had been compliant. Then, she would be out of his life, no longer a burden to the Clan– and his _father_ would still be _alive_.

Neji heard the screen door opening. He stood, wiping at his face with the back of his hand.

His mother stepped partway through the door. "Neji-kun," she gestured for him. Her eyes were sad, but her face belayed no emotion. Her husband was a shinobi. She knew that he could be ripped from her at any time. She was a strong woman, and Neji admired her for that.

"Okaasan," he said when he'd regained control.

"You have a visitor," she stated, blandly. He caught the smallest hint of disgust in her pale eyes when she glanced over her shoulder, at the girl trembling in her sitting room.

_Hinata-sama_.

Neji's face returned to the painful grimace. "I do not want to see _her_!" He scoffed.

"You must," his mother answered. "She is Hinata-sama."

Neji looked away, filling his lungs with several deep breaths, nostrils flaring with each exhalation. He did _not_ wish to look upon that girl; the very cause of his father's demise! How dare the little _bitch_ even _think_ to come here? She had no respect! No concern for anyone other than herself! Stupid, worthless, weakling _bitch_, Hinata! Unworthy of the honorific he was forced to apply to her name each time he spoke it aloud.

"I don't care who she is! Tell her to go away!" He screamed. He saw the girl flinch inside the house, dropping the item in her hands.

The thin, rectangular-shaped object slipped out of Hinata's trembling grasp. The red ribbon wrapped around it unraveled, as it crashed to the floor, shattering in a mess of jagged glass. The ribbon descended upon it, laying limply across the ruined picture frame.

She bit her lip. "N-Niisan... I'm sorry," she could barely stifle the sob pressing against her chest. Neji rolled his eyes, and his mother walked to the kitchen, to retrieve the broom and dust pan.

"_Brat-sama_..." Neji hissed.

Hinata knelt down, filling one hand with the sharp remnants. It wasn't long before he heard her suck in a shallow stream of air, hissing in pain as her bright red blood dripped to the wooden floor.

"Baka!" He was at her side before he'd even registered a thought. He grasped her wrist, watching the blood ooze from the slash in her finger. "What were you thinking, you stupid girl?" Her eyes were downcast as she frowned, marring her beautiful features. How he could still think her beautiful after all that had happened, he couldn't begin to understand. He yanked her to her feet, pulling her down the hall and into the bathroom.

Neji shut and locked the door. He glared at Hinata, and she met his eyes briefly, before casting them aside again. He sighed.

"What do you want, Hinata-_sama_," he couldn't quite keep the contempt out of his voice. The Heiress started to bring her bloody finger to her lips. Neji grabbed her wrist again, yanking her away from the sink, so he could reach the medicine cabinet.

"Don't you _dare_," he hissed. "You will infect yourself." He rummaged through the cabinet, emerging with a tube of antibacterial cream. "It needs to be cleaned _properly_."

"H-Hai, niisan," she answered.

He ran warm water in the sink, then squirted soap on her hand, before plunging it beneath the water. He watched the diluted blood swirl down the drain, then pulled a clean towel from the rack beside the sink, dabbing the cut with a corner of the white cloth. He looked at her face to see tears prickling her eyes.

"_Weakling_," he huffed, under his breath.

Neji released her wrist to wash his own hands, drying them on another clean towel, before twisting the top off of the antibacterial cream. He squeezed a fair amount onto his finger tip, frowning when Hinata did not immediately hold out her hand.

"Well?" He spat. "What are you waiting for, Hinata-sama?"

"Oh!" She held her hand toward him, and he smeared the antibacterial cream onto the slash in her finger. He reached into the cabinet, pulling out a roll of sterile gauze. He wrapped her finger in it, tearing it off at the end and tied it securely. Then, he replaced the gauze and antibacterial cream, closing the medicine cabinet and turning off the running water.

He sighed again. "Now, what do you _want_, Hinata-sama?"

Her whole body trembled. "I-I c-came to... to c-comfort you, niisan." She blushed, and he scowled. "And to g-give you a something."

To _give_ him something? Neji's face cleared of the emotion churning in his soul. How _dare_ she presume he could want _anything_ from her! Least of all her fucking _comfort_!

"Leave now, Hinata-sama, before I do something I may regret." Neji backed her against the bathroom door, reaching behind her to unlock it. He all but threw her against the sink then, before opening the door and stalking into the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji passed through the sitting room, noting that his mother had disposed of the glass shards. The _gift_, whatever it was, was also missing. He didn't care. He just wanted to be rid of the nuisance in his mother's house.

He slid the screen door open, stepping onto the back porch. If he hadn't left at that moment, he very likely would have struck her. That just wouldn't do. If he caused her any injury, Hiashi-sama would torture him with the cursed jutsu again, irregardless of his state of mourning.

He sneered, evilly. If only he had an opportunity to show her just what he thought of her. _Gods help him_. If such a situation ever arose, he would relish the acts of brutality that he would inflict on his pathetic cousin.

He stepped off the porch, stomping into his mother's garden. The garden was one of the few places he found peace. Even the garden of the Main House, where he was forced to _live_, paled in comparison to the loveliness of his mother's own. He sat down under a small tree, basking in the aroma of lavender. The pale violet flowers bloomed everywhere here. It was the only plant he found in common with those of the Main House garden. In fact, if memory served him, those plants that bloomed in the Main garden were grown from cuttings from his _mother's_ garden, freely given on the occasion of Hinata-sama's birth.

Lavender. His mother's favorite flower. _Hinata-sama's_ favorite flower.

Neji carefully rested his head against the skinny tree. He inhaled deeply, pulling his father's hitai-ate out of the pocket he'd hastily stuffed it into when his Heiress had arrived. He felt the tears threatening to spill forth again. No. He wouldn't cry for his father. Sacrificed for the Main House or not, Hyuuga Hizashi was a _shinobi_, and one did not shed tears for a man who died doing his duty.

He dropped the hitai-ate into his lap, as he pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes, forcing the moisture back. It was then that he heard the soft shuffling on the garden path. Neji caught his cousin standing at a few feet's distance, poking her fingers together.

"Neji-niisan?" Her brows drew together, uncertainly.

He just stared at her for a long time. He didn't move or speak. Finally, she inched forward, until she stood right in front of him, hiding her eyes behind silky indigo bangs. Neji scanned her petite form, wrapped so tightly in the soft, blue kimono with cloud patterns stretching across the fabric. She was the sky, and he, the caged bird forever longing for the freedom of her embrace.

"What do you _want_?" He strained to release the words from his throat.

"I want... to _help_ you, niisan." She moved the strands of hair from her face, revealing her pained expression, and the tear-tracks staining her reddened cheeks. "Because," she bit her lip, mesmerizing him with her sorrow. "I _l-love_ you, and... because... this is _my fault_!" She sobbed.

Hinata collapsed into Neji's arms. He cradled her against him, wrapping her in his arms and legs. She sobbed softly into his chest, and he trembled with mixed emotion. He loved her. He _hated_ her. He wanted her. He wanted to _hurt_ her. She was _his_, but could never _be_ his. Hinata-sama, his Heiress– his beloved.

"Stop crying," he said. "It is unnecessary and disgraceful," he added. She continued to whimper against him, and he pulled her face away from his soaked shirt. "Look at me, Hinata-sama." She raised her eyes to his frosty glare. "Hush now. I thought you came here to comfort _me_." He frowned. "What happened?"

Hinata shied away from his gaze, the familiar blush creeping across her rounded, dripping cheeks. Neji caught her chin, turning her to face him. He leaned toward her.

"_Niisan_," she breathed. "I-I'm sorry."

"_Shhhh_..." His eyes caressed every inch of her flushed and beautiful face. "What ever it was that you brought me earlier," he pulled her closer. "It is nothing. I already _know_ what I want from you, my Hinata-sama." She bit her lip again, and his tongue darted out to lick her gently. She gasped. His voice was husky now. "The only thing I would _ever_ accept from you..." Neji flipped her onto her back, pressing his body onto hers. The intensity of his gaze sucked her into the moment, and he spoke again. "_Surrender_," he said. "Be _mine_, and noone else's."

Hinata's lip quivered till the moment her cousin's lips descended upon hers. The kiss was soft, gentle and tender. It was unlike all the others he had given her. She relaxed, and he slipped his tongue between her teeth, probing slowly, _teasingly_. He raised his head slightly to look down on her softly panting form.

"You will, won't you, Hinata-sama?" He kissed the corner of her mouth, then the other, then the tip of her nose.

"N-N-Niisan..."

Neji's hand moved to cup her face, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. "You owe me that much. A life for a life, Hinata-sama." He brushed his lips across her cheek, nestling them behind her ear. His breath teased her throat when he whispered. "I paid for you with the life of my father, and now I will have you. Do you understand?" She did not answer, so he grasped her wrists, pressing them into the soil. He glared at her through narrowed eyes. "_Do you understand_, _Hinata-sama_?"

"Hai!" She answered, to his satisfaction.

He smirked down at her, before finally lifting his body from her small frame. He stood, stuffing his father's hitai-ate back into his pocket. Then, he pulled his Heiress to her feet, stroking her silken hair.

"I shall walk you back to the Main House," he said, and she nodded. "And, Hinata-sama..." He turned her to face him again when she tried to walk ahead of him. "Thank you." Her eyes widened. "For your comfort." He offered a small smile.

Hinata tried to match it, but somehow, her smile wasn't quite as sincere as it could have been.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Neji arrived back at his mother's house, he found her weeping at the kitchen table, slumped over, clutching something in her trembling hand. "Okaasan?" He asked, worriedly.

She turned toward him, wiping her face with the sleeve of her simple kimono. "Have you seen this, Neji-kun?" She asked a question of her own. "Hinata-sama brought this for you, _bless her heart_."

"What is it?" He came to her side.

His mother handed him the picture, and he held it to his face. He gasped. The photograph was of his father, mother and himself. That in itself was not unusual, for she had many adorning the walls of her home. However, in _this_ picture Hizashi had the most spectacular smile on his normally stoic face. Tears stung at Neji's eyes. His father _never_ smiled. In all the years he'd known the man, never had he seen him smile. To have such a moment captured forever... It was _priceless_...

"How did she– " The question was cut off by his mother's hand squeezing his arm.

"It doesn't matter _how_," she said. Then, she rose from her seat. "I hope you thanked her properly, because this is probably more than either of us deserve."

His mother walked out of the room then, leaving Neji to wallow in regret for his words and actions earlier in the day.

_Hinata-sama_. He loved her. He _hated_ her. He wanted her. He wanted to _hurt_ her. Neji took the photograph and pinned it to the wall in front of the kitchen, where his mother would see it each morning when she arose to greet the day.

_Hinata-sama_. He _owed_ her. And one day, he would make it up to her.

**End**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:****Warning: Adult Themes and Sexual Battery Ahead!** This installment is the sole reason _Gifts_ is rated M. There will not likely be any more sexual behavior in the _Gifts_ series. As I have stated before, this is an Alternate Universe. Things are different than they are in the canon. Neji and Hinata are older. They are not three and four years old. I've said this so many times I'm getting a headache, but some people just don't seem to get it, so I've said it again. If you are wondering what their ages _are_, I have dropped a hint in this fic. See if you can point it out. If so, their ages should be pretty self-explanatory. If _not_... ::sigh:: I've done just about all I can. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. And as always, your reviews are highly prized and welcomed!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Prize**

In the darkness of the meditation room, the soft shuffling of cloth and Neji's deep breathing held Hinata captive in a shivering, lustful trance. His lips searched her flesh, leaving moist trails along her collar bone and throat. He ran a hand through her hair, coiling a tress of indigo around one strong finger, while the other traced gentle fingertips upon her shoulder, up through the sleeve of her kimono.

They lay tangled on the cool floor, Neji above her, working his knee between her legs. His arm slipped out of her sleeve, descending to capture the pit of her knee, raising her leg so he could nestle himself further against her body. The chilly air in the meditation room grazed across her exposed legs and thighs, in contrast to the heat of her niisan's weight, crushing her.

Fully clothed, he grinded against her, enveloping her in his arms. He clutched her hair, tugging slightly, and she obediently tilted her head. Neji nipped her neck, leaving tiny red marks all across her porcelain skin. Then, he licked the marks, blowing softly on them, until the telltale blush spread over them.

It was hard to breathe with him on top of her like this, and even harder to see in the pitch darkness. He was but a shape looming above her, the long tendrils of his hair falling to veil him further. The silky strands slid against her face, like his fingertips sliding against her inner thigh, teasing her as he playfully tugged at the hem of her panties.

She felt him smile in the crook of her neck, before his soft lips moved against her in near soundless words. "You like it," he said. It was not a question.

Hinata trembled beneath him, her pants quick and shallow. "_N-N-Niisan_..."

"Yes, Hinata-sama?" He went back to groping her thighs.

"_Please_..." She bit into her lower lip, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Please what?" He rasped coyly, into her ear.

There was a long pause, as she turned her head from side to side, desperate to regain control of her mind. Her body was lost. It belonged to him. It always did in these moments.

"Hmm?" Neji whispered, shifting his weight on top of her. "What do you _want_, Hinata-sama?" He trailed his tongue along the folds of her ear.

She sucked in a deep, lingering breath, before forcing it out between her quivering lips. "_P-Please_... _s-s-stop_, _niisan_," she squeaked.

Neji unwrapped his arms from around her. He planted his palms on both sides of her head, lifting himself up, slightly. His hair formed a tunnel between his face and hers, and though she could not see him, Hinata _felt_ his glare, scorching and heavy upon her.

"You want me to _stop_?" He hissed. His voice was filled with pain and frustration. "I can stop no more than the _sun_ can stop _shining_. You and I boh know that it is futile to run from destiny."

She squirmed below him, pressing against his chest, but he would not budge. "This is _not_ destiny," she spoke, her soft voice barely audible. "This is _wrong_."

"Why?" He spat. "Because we are _cousins_?" She cringed as his anger flared. "Well, I don't _care_ anymore. I will have you," she didn't need to see to know his eyes were narrowing into razor slits. "_No matter what_."

"I don't belong to you!" Hinata shoved harder, breaking the cage he held her in. She scooted away, pulling her kimono back down around her legs. She watched his dark shape rise to a kneeling position, then turned her head away from him. "I should not be _seeing_ you like this," she whispered.

He was back upon her, grasping her wrist and pulling her flush against his hard chest before she'd even finished speaking. "You made me a promise," he growled. "Were you _lying_ to me, Hinata-sama?"

"Th-That was before!" She faced away from him, avoiding his frigid glare.

Neji released her wrist, only to grasp her jaw, yanking her face to meet his eyes. "There is _nothing_ before _us_, Hinata-sama," he hissed through bared teeth.

Her eyes filled with tears, and they poured down her cheeks as she pressed her lips together, forcing back the sobs. "I can't _do_ this anymore, niisan," she wrenched. His grip softened, and he cradled her loosely against him. "I– I w-wont be made to _feel_ this way..."

"Feel what way?" He demanded. His anger was palpable, though a little less sharp than before.

"Like... like..." Her teeth clamped shut, as she trembled with pent up emotion.

He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her away from his chest to look through the darkness into her flooded eyes. "Like _what_, Hinata-sama?"

"Like a _whore_!" She shouted.

Neji released her, staring blankly forward. "Don't be ridiculous," he said. "I would never make you feel that way." A pause. "I _love_ you," he stressed.

"How would you know how I _feel_?" She folded her legs under herself, wiping the tears with the back of her hand. "The only person you care about is yourself!"

"That is _not_ true!" He tried grasping her wrist again, but she swatted his hand away. He seethed in front of her, and Hinata could tell he was nearing his breaking point. She had to get out of this room.

"Just look at us, niisan," she whispered. "I– I can not keep _doing_ this with you."

Neji let out a harsh breath. "You know you want it, even if you do not admit it," he flung the hair from his face. "I do this because we _both_ want it."

"No, niisan. You brought me here for two reasons only," she straightened her kimono and flattened her hair with her hands. "Because you want what you can not have." He scoffed, and she shivered. "And like all the _other_ times," she fought to keep her voice calm. "Because you know I'll _hate_ myself when it's over."

There was a short pause before he spoke again. "Why would you _hate_ yourself, Hinata-sama?" She could practically _feel_ the smirk dancing upon his lips, as well as the cruelty unwinding within him. "You look so _beautiful_ in silk." His hand shot out to capture her sleeve, and he rubbed the cloth between his fingers, before tugged her forcibly toward him.

Neji held Hinata's wrists behind her back with one hand, while the other stroked fingertips across her face. He cupped her gently in his palm, then leaned in to kiss her mouth. Before the contact was broken, his tongue slipped forward to taste the pastel pink gloss smoothed over her lips. He grazed his own across her cheek, taking with him some of the remaining white powder that had been dusted over her skin.

"Do you think your suitors know what I do to you before you see them?" He asked. "Do you think they can smell my sweat on your skin? Or the scent of your arousal wafting through the folds of your kimono?" She shivered, catching sight of his feral grin. "I want you to think of me every time you sit down to meet with one of them. Every time they touch your hand or present you with some trinket."

"L-let g-go of me, Neji-niisan!" Hinata writhed in his grip. He fisted her hair, yanking back so that his breath settled on her pale throat.

"Think of me when you pour their tea, and when you walk with them in the garden. Remember _my_ hands and _my_ lips and _my_ teeth all over you." He chuckled. "And when one of them is chosen to be your _husband_," he suckled her throat, eliciting a strangled moan. "Think of _me_, and remember that noone else can make you _feel_ like I do."

Neji released her, standing to walk toward the door. Hinata wrapped her trembling arms around herself, watching his dark figure as he unlocked and opened the only exit. Light flooded the meditation room, illuminating the area around him. He turned back to look at her again, but she still could not see him clearly. He was a silhouette, shrouded in darkness, and Hinata bit her lip to keep from whimpering in fear. If he heard her, he might come back.

"I'll let you get back to your room," he said. "To freshen up." Hinata shuddered, clenching her teeth as she struggled to contain her tears. "When you're finished, meet me by the stairwell down the hall from the parlor. And, don't take too _long_, Hinata-sama. Your guest is waiting."

Neji smoothed his hair back, tying a loose knot at the end. Then he walked out of the meditation room, closing the door with a soft thud, and left his Heiress cowering in fear and humiliation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Month Passes

Hinata sat, demurely listening to her Main House cousin prattle on about this and that. It was barely half past noon, and she was tired of this one already. What was his name? Kaito? Keita? She smiled at him, fluttering her eyelashes, all the while holding back a strained sigh. _Whatever_. She'd met with him several times before, and each time he was exactly the same. Absolutely forgettable.

"So, Hinata-chan," he began. "I'd say this is going well, yes?" She kept her forced smile, but could not bring herself to speak or nod. She did not usually mind being called _chan_, but from _this_ man? "I think we would make a very _nice_ couple, don't you, Hinata-chan? You don't mind if I call you Hinata-chan?" He didn't wait for her answer. "Of course you don't." The white-eyed idiot placed a hand on her knee, and Hinata scooted slightly away.

What did he think this was? She did not ask to be _touched_!

"I would ask that my honorable cousin please remove his hand from my person," she smiled sweetly.

"Oh, come now, Hinata-chan," he said, moving closer. "How long have we been at this? One month? Two?" The smile fell from her lips, just as a smirk appeared on his. "You didn't think I'd wait _forever_?" He reached for her, and she could hold herself back no longer.

Hinata struck him once, twice– _three_ times with her Gentle Fist. She thrust her fingertips into the chakra points of his throat and chest. Then, she struck him with her Jyuuken palm and sent him flying off the garden bench.

She folded her hands in her lap, and sat up straight. "I would _ask_ that you keep your _hands_ to _yourself_," she scowled. She was tired of this, tired of all these _suitors_ and their presumptions. Tired of the way they _looked_ at her, and spoke to her. Tired of the way they made plans with her father, all behind her back and against her will. But mostly, she was tired of never doing anything about it. Well, that was going to _change_. There would be no more meetings, no more suitors, and _no more_ make-up and stupid, uncomfortable kimono!

Hinata stood, just as he gathered himself from the ground. "I take my leave of you," she spoke. "You will not come into my presence again."

The young man looked menacingly at her. He tucked a few loose strands of hair behind his ear, before his arm fell to the side.

"You little cunt," he spat. "Here I am, doing a favor for your father, and this is the thanks I get?" He stepped toward her. "Hn. You had better not be so _disobedient_ on our wedding night." He smirked. "In fact, I think it's time I put you in your place."

The Heiress drew back defensively, her movement restricted by the tight folds of her kimono. He swept his arm out in front of himself, and Hinata didn't see the thin projectiles until the sun glinted over the metal.

The senbon needles whizzed past her, and the transparent thread attached to each one whipped tightly around her. She was wrapped in the thread, bound tightly and unable to move. She fell backward only to land back on the bench.

Her suitor sauntered toward her, smiling triumphantly. "What a fine _prize_ you are." He bore into her with evil, silver eyes. "I think I'll unwrap you now." He straddled her, groping her budding chest through the kimono.

Hinata grimaced as he touched her, writhing to free herself. How had she found herself in this position? She thought of Neji. Why were things like this always _happening_ to her?

"Don't worry," he breathed. "I'm just going to take a peek." He tugged at the front of her tight garment. "You're old enough now, and I like to see them when they're small."

The Heiress felt the familiar sting of tears forcing their way to the surface, as helplessness dulled her senses. There was nothing she could do. Nothing at all. Her eyes widened. _Except_...

"Neji-niisan!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. At this time of day, Neji was in the dojo, or the training field adjacent to it. He would hear her– and he would come. He _had_ to. They had barely spoken to one another throughout the past month, but he _would_ come. He was never too far away, no matter the standing of their relationship. She shivered. If he _didn't_...

"Shut up, bitch!" The suitor struck her with a open palm. He tried to cover her mouth with his hand, but she sank her teeth into his flesh. "Aahhrgh!"

"Niisan!" She shrieked. "Niisan, help me! Niisan!"

The young man balled his fist and backhanded her. "I said shut your mouth!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Neji worked through the katas gracefully, burning off the stress of his bad morning. Hinata-sama had another _visitor_ today. Kendo? Kenji? What was his name? Neji swiped his hand through the air. He didn't care. All he knew was that he didn't like the Main House bastard. In fact, he didn't like any of her suitors. They were all so obnoxiously condescending, with their noses hooked into the air.

He ended his kata and walked back to the porch. He had only just begun his workout, but even now he could not concentrate. He poured a glass of ice-water, gulping it down. After escorting Hinata-sama to the parlor, he'd lingered in the shadows, watching as she poured the bastard's tea, making polite conversation. He could tell that she did not want to be there, and who could blame her? All the little cretin did was talk about himself, or make rude, suggestive remarks toward her. Neji sneered. Thankfully, he didn't try to _touch_ her. If he had... well, he'd have one less _arm_ to worry about.

Neji placed the glass back on the porch, grabbing a small towel to wipe the sweat from his uncovered brow. The cursed seal was unusually irritated in times of great stress, and having not been allowed to touch Hinata-sama for the past four weeks was an unending source.

He sighed. What was he going to do? He couldn't let her slip through his fingers, but she refused to see him anymore, choosing instead to spend her time with Main House _trash_. They didn't love her, and the only thing they wanted from her– besides the _obvious_, was her title.

He stalked up the porch stairs, stopping to let the sunlight melt into his pale skin. It felt so good on his face. Warm and tingly, like those little pecks Hinata-sama used to give him when they were small. His fist slammed against the wall. Damn her! He sighed again. Damn _him_ for needing her so much. If only she needed him...

"Neji-niisan!"

Neji stilled. He sucked in a quick, shallow breath. That was _Hinata-sama_– and there was _panic_ in her voice!

"Niisan! Niisan, help me! Niisan!"

The Hyuuga prodigy leapt from the porch, rushing across the training field and into the garden. All previous thought was wiped from his mind as he ran, following the sound of his Heiress' screams. She was in danger, and he _wasn't_ at her side.

He drew a kunai from his pouch, readying the blade. "Hinata-sama!" He called out. "Where are you!?" He ran stealthily, as he had been trained by his new sensei, Maito Gai. His Byakugan flared, and all of his senses stretched out for any sign of his cousin.

There! He saw her– and that Main House _lech_ draped all over her!

He charged forward, rage igniting the blood in his veins. _How dare he_... Hinata was trashing about wildly, while the cretin's hands wandered her petite frame. His Heiress was being assaulted. _His_ Hinata-sama was being _violated_!

As he neared, he saw the tears pouring from her eyes, and was reminded of the last time _he'd_ felt her skin beneath his palms.

Had she looked like this? Had she _felt_ like this? His stomach began to bubble, and his palms became slick. She had looked _just like this_. Neji grimaced, forcing his self-hatred onto the young man who would soon be no more than a bloody stain upon the Hyuuga family tree. This time, _he_ wasn't the cause. This time, it was someone _else_; and that someone else was going to _pay_.

"You fucking bastard!" Neji wailed, weaving through the last of the trees separating him from his target. "Get your hands _off_ her!"

The older Hyuuga lifted his weight from the sobbing Heiress. "I suggest _you_ stay out of this, Branch House!" His hands came together, forming the cursed jutsu.

Neji fell to the ground, clutching his head as the Caged Bird Seal glowed, searing him from the inside out. The kunai he'd held lay uselessly beside him, while he struggled to remain aware of the situation, despite the excruciating pain. His body began to shake, but he forced one foot back onto the ground.

"What's this?" The suitor said. "Haven't had enough?" He focused more chakra into the jutsu, and Neji again fell the ground, this time unable to still the convulsions, or suppress the sounds of agony clawing from his throat.

Hinata stared, stricken with fear and guilt. "Please!" She begged. "Please, no more! Don't hurt him anymore!"

Her Main House cousin looked down upon her. "He deserves it, doesn't he, Hinata-chan?"

Her brows drew together, and she pleaded with her eyes. "I am sorry. I apologize. I know my place. I will not question you again." The tears spilled forth like deep rivers across her cheeks.

The young man smiled, lecherously. "And you will not disobey?" He asked.

"No," she answered.

"And you will tell your father that you accept me?"

She hesitated, and he surged more chakra into the jutsu. Neji screamed, then went silent.

"H-Hai!" Hinata relented.

His hands fell apart, and Neji slumped down, breathing heavy and twitching from residual pain. "What a very good girl you are, Hinata-chan," he cooed. "So good in fact, that I think you've earned a _prize_." He grinned evilly.

Hinata watched in horror, as he unbuttoned his trousers. He planted one foot on the bench beside her, reaching into his pants to pull out his male organ. It was unlike anything the Heiress had ever seen or imagined. She swallowed hard, pressing her lips firmly together.

He grasped his weapon in one hand, and clutched the back of her neck with the other. She squeezed her eyes shut, thrashing her head as best she could. He only laughed, while rubbing his swollen tip against her face.

"Open your mouth," he demanded. He pressed his organ against her lips, as she strained to keep them shut. Hinata let out a high pitched squeal through her closed mouth. Her lips began to tremble as she felt them giving way to his flesh. Then, his grip on her neck loosened, the pressure against her mouth eased, and his body fell away from her.

She opened her eyes to the sight of Neji's kunai, the metal handle gleaming in the sunshine. The blade was lodged inside of her suitor's forehead. Then, the blood came, spraying over her in a shower of crimson rain. The young man's corpse hit the ground, and Hinata screamed in relief.

Neji forced his legs under himself, limping toward her as fast as his wobbly appendages would allow. He stopped at the corpse, and yanked his blade from the already bluish cretin. Then, in one fell swoop, he severed the young man's genitals, and flung them into the dirt.

He wiped the blood from the kunai and onto the corpse's clothing, before turning toward his Heiress. "Forgive me," he said. "I left you alone." He knelt before her. "I should not have left you alone." The trauma on her face reminded him of the last time, and so many _other_ times. He wasn't just asking forgiveness for allowing this incident to occur. He was _begging_ forgiveness for _all_ of the wrong he'd done her in the past.

Neji cut through the thread binding Hinata, and her hand immediately shot up to cover her mouth. She heaved a few times, before finally succumbing to the urge to vomit. She leaned over the side of the bench, and Neji rubbed her back as she spewed what was left of her breakfast onto the grass.

When she was finished, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Looking down at herself, she took in the sight of her Main House cousin's blood spattered across her beautiful kimono. She began to shake.

"Hinata-sama, please calm down," Neji urged, wrapping his arms around her. "It's over. He can not hurt you anymore."

At first, she was limp in his arms, then clung to him, desperately. "N-N-N– " She stopped, breathing heavily. "N-Nii... Nii– " She could not pry the word from her throat.

Neji felt tears piercing through his vision, and he hugged her close against him. "I am _so_ sorry!" He buried his face in her disheveled hair. "I understand now! I didn't before, but now I do!" He peeled their bodies away from one another long enough to peer into her glazed, white eyes. "It will never happen again. _Never_. Not with _me_, not with _anyone_."

She looked into his eyes, seeing truth in his words. "_P-P-Please_... I just want... t-to go..."

"Hai, Hinata-sama," he nodded, cradling her in his arms. She sobbed softly against him. "_Shhhh_, it will be okay," he soothed. He took one last look at the body on the ground. "Hinata-sama," he nudged her. Her swollen eyes rose to meet his. "Take this. I want you to keep it." He handed her the kunai. "I know you have your own, but..." Her eyes wandered away. She _knew_ what he was going to say. "Somehow, none of _yours_ managed to come along with you today." She bit her lip, and he frowned. "What kind of kunoichi walks around _weaponless_, Hinata-sama?" She didn't answer, and he hadn't expected her to. "This one stays with you always, no matter where you go, no matter what you're wearing," he tilted his head to catch her eyes again. "Understood?"

She looked up at him through long lashes. "Hai, niisan," she answered.

Satisfied, he stood, and was surprised to find that his legs were stronger than he thought they'd be. "One last thing, Hinata-sama." She sniffled and wiped her eyes again. "This courtship– do you want it?" She looked pleadingly into his eyes, and he saw dread creeping onto her expression. "I didn't think so. Don't worry. I'll put an end to it." His eyes narrowed. "One way or another."

Hinata nodded her head vigorously, then clasped onto him again. He smiled, stepping over the corpse. The only thing left to deal with was the body. He pondered a moment. He would send a few Branch servants back to collect it. Then, he would have a _talk_ with Hiashi-sama to accept his punishment.

Neji fought to keep the frown from marring his good mood. Hinata-sama was in his arms. Even after everything, what more could he possibly ask for?

He smiled. Yes, he would submit to the fire of the Caged Bird Seal, for second time in one day. After all, he _did_ kill a member of the Main House; the grandson of an elder, no less. His smile grew. He would do it, but only _after_ Hinata-sama was well cared for. Nobody needed to know _anything_ until then.

Then, with his beloved Heiress cradled in his embrace, Hyuuga Neji strolled leisurely through the garden, back toward the security of the Hyuuga Main House.

**End**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**:Sigh: I spent a _lot_ of time working on this installment. I am very pleased, and I hope you all understand why. This _Gift_ foreshadows many things, and perhaps serves to offer insight into the minds of the Heiress and the prodigy. The only issue I really have with it, is that I think I ended it a bit too abruptly. I honestly couldn't think of anything else to say after that, though. Oh, well. I really wanted to get this out there for you all, as it has been nagging me since I posted the last _Gift_. But, now that it is finished, I'll begin work on the next chapter of _Possession_. So... enjoy, everyone. And please review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Gifts - Before the Storm**

The cold metal eased across the Hyuuga's throat, slicing a thin, red trail. "And what will you do after I have gone?" Neji asked the teenager quivering in his grip. He held his Main House cousin firmly, face pressed against the wall of the lonely corridor.

"I– I will..." The young man stuttered. He clenched his white eyes shut, taking a labored breath before continuing. "I... will deliver my letter of withdrawal to Hyuuga-sama immediately, removing myself from consideration as Hinata-sama's future husband."

Neji smiled, jutting his elbow deeper into his cousin's back. "And you will not breathe a word of this," his eyes narrowed, "to _anyone_." He loosened his grip just a bit, but held the kunai firm against the young man's throat. "If you think that I would not gladly suffer the Caged Bird Seal just to see you dead, think again." His cousin swallowed, forcing the blade to scrape away more reddened skin. "If you speak of this, then your life will become no more than an example of my devotion." He smirked. "And, an example of what happens to those who do not bend to the will of Hyuuga Hinata."

"H-Hai!" His cousin answered.

"We have an understanding, then?" Neji purred into his ear.

"Hai, hai!" His cousin forced out through panicked tremors.

Satisfied, the Hyuuga prodigy withdrew his kunai, and was gone in the span of a heartbeat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji ran his hands under the warm water, rinsing away the soap suds. He sighed, thinking back on his _work_ for the last few weeks; the assignment that Hinata-sama herself had given him. In fact, it was the _only_ one she had ever given him.

Overall, it was an easy task, and quite enjoyable. He liked watching those Main House brats squirm under his authority. A few had resisted, some threatening to alert Hiashi-sama, while others dared to attempt the cursed jutsu. Those were his favorites. Hearing the exquisite snap of bone beneath his hands was always a treat he rather enjoyed. And those who tried to stop him with the Caged Bird Seal had gotten their fair share of broken bones.

He chuckled. The only real difficulty had been obtaining the list of all those interested in his Heiress' hand. Hinata-sama had helped him with that. She told her father that she wanted to compare them all, so he scheduled a collective meeting, where they all gathered together in the ballroom. Hinata-sama had not enjoyed herself while entertaining those pompous wretches, but thanks to her sacrifice, Neji now knew each and every one of them.

He turned off the water.

Now, it was time to visit his Heiress– to tell her that all of her suitors had been taken care of. He smirked. She would be so pleased. And afterward, perhaps he would be fortunate enough to spend some time with her.

Neji sighed as he dried his hands on a clean towel. She had still been distant since that trouble in the garden, and had avoided being alone with him, or any male in the family other than her father, for that matter.

He hung the towel back on the rack and exited the washroom.

She'd been spending a lot of time with the Leader of late. Much more than in years past. Neji wondered just what was taking place between them. Hiashi-sama's attitude toward her hadn't changed, nor had her fear and self-loathing in regards to his treatment of her.

The prodigy walked down the hall, passing by other Hyuuga on their way to the dojo. Some of them were Main House, and gave him wary looks. He followed them with his eyes until they disappeared behind him.

"Hn." Neji wondered if someone had spilled his secret, as unlikely as that seemed. It was more plausible, however, that they simply remembered that he had been the one to kill that bastard in the garden. His lips curled into an arrogant smile. Much to his surprise, as well as the family's, his sentence had been light. Hiashi-sama had not even used the cursed jutsu. Not on _him_, that is.

He thought back to the council meeting that he'd attended for his sentencing. Hiashi-sama had praised and thanked him, all while the elders seethed in their cushioned seats. The Main council was decidedly upset, especially that old _hag_. Neji frowned. The cretin who's balls he had removed had been her great-grandson, and she demanded satisfaction. She never got any, and when it was clear that she wasn't going to _get_ any, the Branch council demanded to take his punishment into their own hands, as a way of appeasement. Just the fact that they dared to question him had sent Hiashi-sama into a rage.

The Leader slammed his fist on the U-shaped table he presided over, and threatened to have the full Branch council whipped. They did not back down, and for their insolence, received the fire of the Caged Bird Seal– all _twelve_ of them. Then, Hiashi-sama turned his eyes toward the Main council, a warning in his frigid glare. There was no more discussion of _punishment_ after that.

Hiashi-sama had dismissed him then, continuing the meeting alone with the council. When Neji had arrived back at Hinata-sama's door, he was met by her Matron, and the woman told him to go away. He was not surprised, but he _was_ hurt my the woman's curt tone. But he left, without a word to Hinata-sama, and had hardly seen her since.

Neji turned down another succession of hallways, until he came upon a back stairwell. He ascended the stairs two at a time, all the while imagining his cousin's face when he told her the news. _Gods_, how he loved to see her smile. Even a small one, a demure expression of her happiness, would send his heart and soul soaring to the clouds.

It was no secret. Everyone knew. The prodigy tried and failed to suppress a tight grin, and reddening of his face. Hyuuga Neji loved Hyuuga Hinata more than he loved the idea of his own freedom. Because, in truth, he never wanted to be free of her. He would gladly spend his life in service to the Main House, as long as the Main House included her. And if she ever ascended to the position of Leader, then he would relish the opportunity to do her bidding. Her word would be law, and he would be her enforcer– just as he had been these past few weeks.

He reached the top of the stairwell, and turned down another corridor. The Branch servants were thick in the halls upstairs, dusting and polishing everything in sight. They too gave him wary looks, but were much more subtle in their glances. He supposed they _should_ be wary. He was one of them, yet _not_ one of them. He was a Branch member, but the privileges of being Hinata-sama's protector were impossible to overlook.

One of the women bowed low as he passed her.

Neji frowned. They should not bow to him. Such courtesy was reserved only for members of the Main House, not one lowly Branch slave who somehow managed to live a life straddling the line. No matter what it looked like, he would always be the son of the second son, and the Branch House would do well to remember that.

Neji reached Hinata's door, and just as his knuckles neared the wood, he heard the click of the lock, and the knob turned. A second later, he was staring into his cousin's flushed face.

"N-N-Niisan!" She exclaimed. She was dressed for the _meeting _that _wasn't_ taking place this afternoon, and Neji found it quite difficult to keep his eyes trained on hers. "W-What are you doing here?"

He breathed deeply, forcing his mind to focus on her curious eyes, rather than her soft, pink lips; or her beautiful, subtly colored cheeks. Her kimono was a work of perfection, concealing her slim body in swathes of tightly wrapped silk.

_Gods_! He just wanted to _unwrap_ her! To get to the _gift_ hidden inside!

He closed his eyes for a moment, until he felt Hinata's soft touch. "Hinata-sama," he said, a husky edge to his voice. "You really shouldn't," he glanced down at the small hand holding his own.

"You look... troubled, niisan. Is something wrong?"

Neji's hands began to tremble as heat spread throughout his body. His eyes grazed over her, slowly. He licked his lips as she looked up at him through long, thick eyelashes. She was so beautiful. How was he supposed to resist her when everything _about_ her was so enticing? She didn't have to _do_ anything to make his blood boil. She only needed to be in his presence.

Her brows scrunched together. "Niisan?" She asked, perplexed.

He titled his head slightly to look past her. There was noone. Then, he turned to look over his shoulder. The servants had all moved to another part of the house. He turned back toward her, and the intensity in his eyes caused her to gasp.

It would be so easy to push her back inside. So easy to plunge his tongue inside her mouth, and press her body onto the bed with his own. _Gods_, _help him_! It would be _so easy_!

He felt his resolve slipping away. "_Hinata-sama_..." Then, the brief moment of fear in her eyes was suddenly replaced by something he'd never seen in her before.

She ripped her hand away from him, then slapped him hard across the face. "Neji-niisan! Snap out of it!" She scolded. Her eyes were narrowed and her scowl was deep. "Never look at me that way again!"

Neji brought his hand to his burning cheek. "I– I apologize," he said. "I don't know what came over me..."

"Do you ever?" She spat, hands on her hips.

He cringed at her tone. Her words hurt, but they were true. He had no self-control. At least, not in _private_. As long as there was someone else around, he was the perfect gentleman. He looked at the floor, staring at the space between their feet. He could not be trusted alone with her anymore, and she had known from the beginning. That was why she had avoided him so carefully.

"Please, accept my apology, Hinata-sama," he did not look her in the eye.

She ducked her head, leaning forward until she caught his dejected eyes in her own. "I am not angry, and you are forgiven." She smiled. "But, I do have to go, niisan." She breezed by him, gliding down the hall.

"Yes... of course," he answered. He watched her take expert steps in the restrictive clothing. Wasn't there something he wanted to tell her? His eyes widened. "Wait, Hinata-sama!" She stopped, turning back. "I came to tell you," his heart was racing, "your _problem_ has been resolved."

A few seconds passed, and she just stood there, letting the words sink in. Then, he saw her eyes light up, and her lips curl into just the smile he had imagined.

"_Thank you_," she whispered, and continued down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata poked her head inside of her father's office. "Otousan?" She waited for his acknowledgment.

"It's about _time_," he said. "Get in here and take a seat." He ordered, pointing toward the chair across from him.

Hinata entered, pulling the door closed behind her, before sitting in the chair.

"Hinata," the Hyuuga Leader tapped his fingers on the desktop. "Do you know what _this_ is?" He held up a white envelope.

Hinata shifted her eyes downward. "N-No, otousan," she lied. She knew exactly what it was.

Hiashi inhaled, then released the breath in a harsh puff. "_This_," he waved the envelope in her face, "is _another_ letter declining all interest in your hand in marriage!" Hinata cringed in her seat, as her father flung the envelope at her. "What is _wrong_ with you? Not only are you a worthless fighter, but you can not even fulfill your womanly duties!" He glared furiously. "I had thought that perhaps this would be the area in which you would excel, but how will you bring honor to this Clan, if you _can not even entice a husband_?"

She bowed her head lower, in mock shame. She was _not_ ashamed, nor would she _ever_ be. She did not want a husband, because all of her prospects were the same: stupid, _arrogant_ Main House Hyuuga, who thought no more of her than a common prostitute. She was their _Heiress_, yet they treated her like a porcelain doll; something to be placed on a shelf and admired, but never taken seriously. Inside, she quaked with fury. Outside, she was still, save for the nervous twisting of her hands.

No doubt, they expected to rule the Hyuuga by proxy. Of course, her father would agree to such an arrangement. 'You have no aptitude for Leadership,' she could hear him say. Just another one of his long speeches in the theme of worthlessness– like _this_ one.

"I do not know what to do with you anymore, Hinata!" He pushed himself back from the desk. Hiashi stood, pacing around in front of the window. "Why don't you tell me, daughter," he looked pointedly toward her. "What is it that _you_ want?"

Hinata looked up at her father, absolutely speechless. Had she heard him right? Did he actually ask what _she_ wanted? Her teeth sank into her lower lip. Did she even _know_ what she wanted?

"O-Otousan... I– I do not... know..." Her eyes darted from side to side. She had to think of something. This may very well be the only chance she would ever get to express her true desires. She held her breath. Her true desires. Neji. She exhaled, then took another deep breath. "I think... w-what I want most is... is..." She swallowed. "_F-f-freedom_."

He frowned. "Freedom? You already have everything you could possibly want!" He threw his arms in the air. "What more could a spoiled princess ask for?" Hinata turned her face away. "Look at me!" He demanded. Hiashi returned to his seat, leaning over the desk toward his eldest daughter. Reluctantly, she faced him again. "What do you _need_ that I have not provided?" He whispered. "Have I not given you the best?"

Hinata peered into her father's cold eyes. He _really_ wanted to know? What would she tell him? What _could_ she tell him?

She spoke carefully through a veil of serenity, forcing back her stutter. "Otousan has given this Heiress everything that she deserves." She couldn't tell him. Not that. Not the truth. If she did, Neji would bear the brunt of her father's displeasure. "This selfish girl desires what her station can not afford." This was what he saw from his own perspective. She did have everything, and she _was_ selfish. Wasn't that what he wanted to hear?

Looking into her eyes, calm returned to Hiashi. "I suppose you mean to say that you do not wish to marry?" He watched as she pressed her lips together, forever locking in the words so desperate to be free from her heart. "Perhaps you did not find any of your cousins desirable?" Her eyes wandered over his desk. Could he not see? Only _one_ of her cousins was desirable, and he was _not_ of the Main House.

Hiashi breathed deeply for several moments. When he finished, he opened a drawer, retrieving a small white bottle along with a tiny white cup. He put the objects on the desktop, then poured himself a liberal amount of sake. He downed it, then pushed the bottle and cup aside.

"I am surprised by your resolve," he said, changing the subject. "I never thought you would send Neji to complete such a task for you." Hinata looked up at him, wide eyed. He chuckled. "Your protector is quite thorough, and I suppose I have no right to interfere. But, I wasted a lot of time on those brats. If you were unsatisfied, you should have come to me. There was no need for broken arms, legs or other appendages." He waited for a reaction, and was not disappointed.

All natural color drained from her painted face. Broken bones? Neji? What did he _do_ to them?

Her surprised look was enough to send Hiashi into a laughing fit. "Do not tell me," he bellowed. "You didn't know? You thought he was merely _threatening_ them?" He laughed again, and her brows drew together painfully. "You naive child."

Hinata's teeth clenched together with this new knowledge. "W-What are you g-going to do to him," she pleaded.

Hiashi looked at her with amusement. "Nothing," he answered. "He has not done anything outside the scope of his duties as you protector. I expect this sort of thing during your courtship." He sighed. "Though admittedly, I did not believe it would be _all_ of them."

Hinata was in a daze. Her father _knew_? How?

"Otousan! I– I never meant for anyone to get hurt!"

"Then you don't know Neji very well." Hinata deflated in her seat. She knew him. But some things she did not _want_ to know. "And frankly," Hiashi continued, "if none of them are courageous enough to defy him, then they do not deserve you." Her eyes slowly rose to meet her father's gaze. "Because even _you_ are worth more than that."

Hinata's hands relaxed for the first time since she'd entered her father's office. Did he mean it? Was she worth something? Was she more than a burden, or a nuisance? She stared into his silvery eyes, afraid that this small drop of affection would evaporate into the heat of his constant disapproval.

"Hinata," he said, sensing her trepidation. "It is not my intention to see my daughter unhappy." Tears welled in her eyes. "Nor is it in this Clan's best interest to have you installed as Leader." Hinata's face went blank. "Therefore, I have decided to train Hanabi in earnest." Her breath caught in her throat, and the tears spilled forth from her glossy eyes. "In a few years time, you will be freed from the burden of succession, and you will no longer have to be what you desire least."

Was he saying...

He spoke again, as if reading her mind. "You will not have to be a _kunoichi_."

_He was_.

Hinata's hand flew to cover her face; to mask the tears streaming from her eyes. "I... do not know what to say," she sobbed. Had her childhood dream become a nightmare? She had trained so hard! Was _still_ training! How could he tell her this now, when she had dedicated her life to becoming the Heiress he so desired? Even more so, how could he deign to rip her from the life she had come to love? She had _friends_ at the academy! Real _true_ friends who cared about her, and did not _berate_ her everyday of her life!

She could hold it in no longer. "You want me to be _happy_?" She screeched. "How can you say such things, then rip my life away without a second thought?"

Hiashi's spine straightened at her sudden outburst, brows creasing in anger. "You never wanted that life! You've made that much perfectly clear! I have done everything a can to turn you into what this Clan needs, but even now, after training you hard these last few weeks, you show no sign of improvement! What am I supposed to do?"

"Give me a chance, otousan!"

"You have had your chance! Now it is Hanabi's turn!" Her face scrunched together in pain. "Do not look at me as though I am a cruel father," Hiashi spoke. "I have arranged for you to have exactly what you want." He waited, building the tension before he crushed her with the word she had so longed for. "_Freedom_," he spat.

Hinata's lips pressed together, as she worked to still her trembling body. "Who is it," she finally asked.

"You will learn soon enough. The arrangements still have to be finalized."

"Tell me who he is!"

"You are in no position to be making demands, _daughter_," Hiashi hissed. "Now, I will be meeting with the family's representative shortly, so," he looked her over, "get out of here, and go make yourself presentable."

Hinata stood, wiping her face with her sleeve. Hatred gleamed in her eyes, but Hiashi did not flinch.

"You will thank me when this is over," he said. I have always provided you with the best. This young man is of a great and noble Clan. You will be well cared for, and your life will be easy." He sighed. "As it should be for one such as you."

She glared at her father, replacing the tears with silent resolve. She did not ask for an _easy_ life. She was a _Hyuuga_, and Hyuuga were hard as diamond. She did not _need_ an easy life. Her eyes narrowed, and her lips formed a vicious scowl. The blood in her veins would be wasted as some simpering housewife. It had taken her too long to learn, but now that she had, she would _not_ allow her talent to be overlooked.

"I am not who you think I am," was all she said, before walking out, and slamming the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji sat in the garden, under a tree near the Branch House. He stretched, relaxing back against the trunk, as thoughts of his Heiress floated in and out of his mind.

He missed her. He missed being around her, and being _familiar_ with her. He missed sitting close to her, and holding her hand. He missed staying up late in his room with her, and sneaking out of the compound with her. He missed touching her, and tickling her. He missed gazing into her eyes, and the exquisite blush that spread over her when his breath teased her throat. He missed her silken hair between his fingers, and _especially_ missed her shiver of anticipation– sometimes _fear_, whenever he'd lean his lips closer to her own.

"Argh!" He wailed, frustration oozing from every pore. He had to stop thinking about her. He wasn't going to give up on her, but racking his brain over something that wasn't going to change any time soon, was simply pointless. He had more pride than that, and _she_ needed her space.

Or so he thought...

Hinata ran down the garden path, holding her kimono up to her knees for freer movement. When she reached him, she had the most surprising scowl on her face.

"Neji-niisan!" She was breathless. "Please, take me away from here!"

He sat up immediately, eyes wide with worry. "Away?" He asked. "Away where? Why?"

She leaned over him, hands clasped on her lap as she bowed. "Away from the compound, niisan," her chest heaved. He could see the remnants of tears streaking through her make-up. She was a soggy mess. "_Please_," she begged. "I just need to get _out_ of here."

He pondered for a moment, then his decision was made. "Come with me," he grasped her wrist, tugging forcefully toward the gate. She trailed clumsily behind him, but he did not slow his pace. She had convinced him of her urgency, and he would be damned before he saw her caught and hauled off by some group of guards. She hadn't said anything about pursuers, but Hinata-sama had a habit of _not_ sharing important information when she was flustered.

They stopped around the corner, just before the front entrance of the Main House. Neji peeked around, spying a few Branch guards interrogating a tall shinobi at the front steps. Who _was_ that? He squinted, trying to focus, while swatting Hinata's hands away as she tugged at him.

"_Niisan_," she whispered. "What is _taking_ so long?"

"Hush, Hinata-sama!" He scolded as quietly as his temper would allow. She tried to poke her face between he and the wall, but Neji pushed her back. "Stay where you are!" He rasped. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when they opened again, the Byakugan flared.

Neji focused on the shinobi as the guards delivered the standard questions, as they did to all who visited the compound. The man was young, he could tell, but much older than himself. He stood with an air of sophistication, and his chakra was well honed. Neji could also tell that the young man knew he was watching him, as his eyes shifted slightly toward the prodigy.

Neji released the Byakugan, ducking back around the corner. Was that who he thought it was? It had to be, but why?

"Hinata-sama," he turned to the girl beside him. "Do you have any idea why _Uchiha Itachi_ is at our front door?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata paled, her skin feeling as dry and frail as a sheet of white paper. _Uchiha_. It mattered not who the representative was, all the mattered was the Clan name. Her teeth began to chatter, as her body slid down the wall. She tucked her legs under herself, and her hands fell limply to the ground. _Uchiha_. There was only one member of Konoha's most storied Clan who could possibly fulfill the enigmatic role of her future husband. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

_Sasuke_.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji knelt beside her. He ran a hand through her hair, trying to gain her attention. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

She did not answer, only stared ahead in disbelief. _Uchiha Sasuke_. Why? It had to be him. Why else would _Itachi_ be here? Hinata turned her face to look into her cousin's eyes. Her father did say he was meeting with the representative of the chosen Clan today. And here was the _Heir_ to the Uchiha, requesting entrance into the Hyuuga Main House.

She spoke. "Are you sure... that is who you saw, niisan?"

"Hai!" He answered, looking at her as though she'd just asked him if he had two arms and a head. He narrowed his eyes. "You _know_ something," he accused. "What is this about?"

"_Niisan_..." She could say no more, even as she felt he patience running thin.

"Fine," he answered, scooping her up in his arms. He glared down at her, while she buried her face into his chest. "I'll know everything before this day is over, Hinata-sama. You can _believe_ that." Then, he stormed around the corner, heading straight for the gate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uchiha Itachi presented the officially sealed envelope to the Hyuuga guard for inspection one last time. The Leader of this Clan was expecting him, so why was it so imperative that he follow these blasted protocols? This whole affair was a colossal waste of his time anyway. Didn't an ANBU have better things to do? People to _kill_, perhaps? He suppressed a sigh, along with his growing impatience. When the _Uchiha_ were concerned, there was no end to the trivial tasks set before him.

He looked at the wax-sealed envelope in his hand. This was no exception. Why did they even need a representative? He was nothing more than a glorified messenger; a responsibility he could certainly do without.

He grunted, shifting sight to his left, as the guards consulted a wench at the door. Someone was watching him.

The culprit disappeared back behind the wall of the house. Itachi's briefly activated Sharingan told him of two individuals cowering over there. Curious. Perhaps he should go see...

"Uchiha-san," one the guards called for his attention. Itachi peeled his eyes away from the corner. "Hyuuga-sama is ready to meet with you."

"Fine," Itachi said, sparing one last glance in the other direction. The guards gestured him inside, where he was greeted warmly by the door-wench.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji ran with Hinata tucked against his chest. The guards were distracted. He had no idea if they had been given orders to apprehend her, but he wasn't going to take that chance. He had no idea where she thought he was taking her, but he would take her somewhere, if only for a little while, so she could calm down and put things in perspective. He had no idea why Uchiha Itachi was in their house, but he wasn't blind. He saw how she'd reacted to the ANBU's presence. He looked down at her, and the tears swirling in her beautiful eyes.

Why was this happening to her? And why couldn't he do anything _about_ it? Neji did not like feeling helpless, especially when it concerned _his_ Hinata-sama.

He dashed through the gate, disappearing into Konoha's lush foliage. "Hinata-sama," he spoke to the girl clutching onto him. "Where are we going?"

She sniffled. "I– I don't know... I just– just n-needed to get away..."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

She snaked her arms around his neck, pulling her face into it. "It doesn't matter. I just... w-want to be with _you_, niisan." She groaned.

He kept running, hopping through the trees. He felt the familiar fire warming his blood again, and the static tingle spreading along his skin. He stiffened beneath her breath. She _really_ should not be doing this, or _saying_ things like that.

"_Hinata-sama_," he forced out as harshly as possible. She ceased breathing on his throat to look up at him. Neji glanced down at her, licking his lips. "I'm taking you to the village," he finally said. She looked surprised, perhaps even disappointed. What was she expecting? Did she _want_ him to spirit her away to some private alcove and have his way with her? He glared hard. "I gave you my _word_. We're going to the village so I'll be sure to _keep_ it."

"H-Hai," She answered meekly, eyes cast downward.

Stupid girl! No idea how close she came to– Neji shook his head, clearing his mind of so many scandalous thoughts. Damn! He'd better get her to the village soon!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome, Uchiha-san," Hiashi stood as Itachi bowed. The Leader gestured for his guest to sit, and he did.

"It is my pleasure to be here to facilitate the union between our two great families, honorable Hyuuga-sama," the Uchiha genius spoke courteously. He held out the wax-sealed envelope, and Hiashi accepted it with a nod of his head. He peeled in open, pulling out the folded letter within. Reading the neat handwriting carefully, an approving smile darted across his lips.

"Yes," Hiashi mused. "This will do _quite_ nicely."

"So," Itachi leaned forward, "honorable Hyuuga-sama accepts the Uchiha's offer?"

Hiashi smiled, re-folding the letter and setting it aside. "Indeed," the Leader answered. "We accept."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata looped her arm in Neji's as they walked slowly down the street. "Niisan, th-thank you for doing this." He merely grunted a response. She couldn't blame him really for being angry. She still had not told him why she was so upset.

_Could_ she tell him? And if she did, what would she _say_?

"You have anything to say to me yet?" He sneered. She clutched his arm tighter, sniffling and biting her lip. He sure was persistent. He sighed. "Come on," he tugged her across the street.

When he stopped, he pointed toward the entrance of one of the bustling shops. Hinata looked at the sign. 'Yamanaka Flower Shop'.

"I– I can't go in _there_!" She protested. What was he _thinking_? _Ino_ might me in there!

He glared down on her, eyes flaming. "Have you _seen_ yourself? You look like a watercolor painting with that mess running down your face." She cringed at his harsh tone. "Go freshen up."

"B-But... why there?"

"I've seen you chatting with that Yamanaka girl. It wasn't so long ago before I graduated from the Academy. I know who _all_ your friends are, despite how vehemently you try to conceal them. Now, go!"

"Niisan!" He pulled open the door and thrust her inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The chime above the door sounded, gaining the attention of the clerk behind the counter. Ino looked up, regarding the shocked expression on Hyuuga Hinata's face.

"Hey, Hinata! What brings you here?" The enthusiastic blonde grinned.

Hinata's eyes darted around wildly, as she brought the sleeve of her extravagant kimono up to her face. "I– I... Um... came to... b-buy some flowers," she whispered, lamely.

Ino leaned halfway off the other side of the counter." Well, come in and look around! We've got _everything_ here!"

Hinata inched forward, keeping her face concealed behind her sleeve. She glanced at several different kinds of plants in passing, not really focused on any of them. _Gods_! She did _not_ want to be here! How was she going to get out of this? She couldn't leave without buying something. That would be rude. And she couldn't leave without fixing her face. Neji would be furious. She looked toward a beaming Ino. And she _certainly_ could not ask _her_ for help! Tears began prickling her eyes again. What was she going to _do_?

Ino leaned her body to the side, to look around Hinata and out the front door. Her eyes fell back to Hinata, widening madly.

"_Who_ is that hot hunk of Hyuuga standing out front waiting for you, Hinata-chan?" She covered her mouth with her hands, releasing a high-pitched squeal. "Are you on a _date_?"

"N-No!" Hinata stepped forward, waving her hands in front of Ino's face. The Yamanaka gasped.

"You've been crying..." Her voice was concerned.

Hinata's gaze fell to the brightly polished floor. "Well, I... You see..." She couldn't tell her anything! That jealous girl would turn on her faster than a rabid house cat! "I-I'm..." She swallowed. "Just so emotional. You know me," she plastered a fake smile across her face.

Ino blinked. "Oh," she said. "I was worried for a moment there!" The blonde laughed, nervously. "I'd cry too if somebody _that_ hot wanted to go out with _me_!" A dreamy look came over her. "Like _Sasuke-kun_..."

Hinata fought hard to keep from rolling her eyes. She could _have_ Sasuke– if she could figure out a way to get rid of him.

"Well," Ino said, stepping around the counter, "we can't have you going back to your date looking like _that_!" She took Hinata's hand, dragging her toward the back.

"Ino-chan!"Hinata tried to free herself from the kunoichi's strong grip. "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm going to do your make-up, silly," she grinned back at her.

"What about your customers?"

"What customers?" Ino countered.

"What if someone comes in?"

Ino unlocked the back door. "Aww, they can wait!" She smiled sweetly at the Hyuuga Heiress. "Don't worry, I'll make you look _irresistible_!" She gave a thumbs up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The chime sounded, and Hinata exited the flower shop. Neji gazed intently at his Heiress. He sucked the air in through his teeth. He would have to thank that Yamanaka girl. _Hinata-sama_. She was _gorgeous_. She always did look good with a painted face, more cute than anything else, but _now_... He bowed in greeting. She looked _sophisticated_, like a proper Heiress should.

"Hinata-sama," he took her hand, pressing his lips into her palm. Suddenly, all anger toward her disappeared, as he stared hotly into her eyes. She blushed.

"N-Niisan, please," she brushed a tress of indigo behind her ear, "d-don't look at me like that."

"Hn," he pulled her against him, then snaked his arm around her waist. "How can I help myself when you're just _so_ tempting?"

"_Niisan_," she giggled. "Remember where we are!" She pressed lightly against his chest.

He nudged her ear with his nose. "I haven't forgotten." Then, his voice fell to a deep whisper. "_I'm hungry_." She shivered, and he smirked against her. "Care to have lunch? My treat."

"Th-That sounds nice..." She leaned away from him, exposing her lovely throat. If only they weren't on such a busy street!

Neji fell a safe distance away from her, unwrapping his arm from her waist. He did however, twine his fingers with her own, as he led her gently and purposefully down the street. He had been meaning to try out the new casual dining restaurant, and now was his perfect chance. It wouldn't be too expensive, and Hinata-sama would be comfortable. Plus, she would look damn good sitting across from him. He smirked knowingly. There wouldn't be a finer girl in the whole restaurant.

They passed by a jewelry store window on the way, and Hinata stopped, staring at one of the displays.

Her lips pursed together, and she pressed her hand against the glass. "It's so pretty," she pointed to a simple charm bracelet.

Neji hovered over her shoulder to gaze at the aforementioned trinket. Indeed, the dangling silver charms were pleasing to the eye. He peered down on her, studying her face, and the way her eyes sparkled while she stared at the tiny Leaf symbol, kunai, shuriken, and miniature tiger hand seal. His lips curled upward into a small smile.

Spoiled brat.

"Do you want it?" He asked her in that gruff way that always meant he was trying to hide his eagerness to please her. But, he wasn't worried. She still hadn't figured that out about him.

She gazed up at him, features stretching into a wide grin. "Hai! Hai, niisan!" She bounced up and down, nodding furiously. Neji took her hand then, and led his ecstatic cousin inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji was _quite_ pleased with himself, watching as Hinata-sama sat demurely across from him, absently fingering her new charm bracelet. She had the most spectacularly shy smile on her beautiful face, fluttering her long eyelashes in his direction. What a sight she was.

"Hinata-sama," he said. She didn't answer, only smiled. "When the waiter returns, will you be ready to order?" She nodded. "Shall I order for you? It would be... gentlemanly. Just tell me what you want."

"Okay. Um..." Her finger skimmed the menu once again. "How about– "

"Hinata-chan!" A boisterous voice called from outside the restaurant. Hinata's eyes nearly popped out of her head, and Neji turned around just in time to see Uzumaki Naruto peeling his face off the window. The Kyuubi vessel ran inside and immediately clutch _his_ Heiress hands.

"Hey, Hinata-chan! Wow... I didn't think I'd see _you_ today!" The girl's jaw dropped, and her whole face turned a peculiar shade of red. "What, they let you out for good behavior or something?"

Her eyes darted around and her hands began to tremble. Heat radiated from her body, and she snatched her hands away from him. The force of her sudden tug sent her chair flying backward. She was about to flip over her seat and onto the floor when...

"Hey, you ought to be careful. You could really hurt yourself." Naruto was cradling her in his arms, while balancing her chair with his foot. He tilted the chair upright, and carried her over to it.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun!" Her eyes only grew wider, then... "Eeeek!" She slipped from his grasp and ran behind a now standing Neji.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Neji demanded. He glared viciously at Naruto, stepping forward. The Uzumaki stood his ground.

"All I did was keep her from falling! I didn't see _you_ jumping up to help!" He folded his arms across his chest. "Who are you, anyway?"

Neji sneered, baring his teeth. "You pathetic peasant!" He grabbed the edge of the table, ignoring Naruto's question. "You dare _touch_ the Heiress of the Hyuuga?" The prodigy thrust the table over onto its side, clearing a path to the demon-boy.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata flung herself between the two. "Please, stop this!" She looked toward Naruto, shaking her head. "I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. My niisan... he's– very protective," she lowered her head.

Naruto watched Neji press Hinata against himself. "Yeah, that's fine," he said. "But, why wasn't _he_ the one to catch you?"

"Fool!" Neji interjected. "You're the reason she fell over in the first place!"

"_Niisan_," Hinata drawled. The prodigy huffed.

The two boys stood, staring at one another for what seemed like hours, before the harsh voice of the restaurant's proprietor could be heard issuing curses and flinging expletives.

"Get these damned hooligans out of my establishment!" The owner pushed the Konoha policeman toward the three youngsters. Hinata was mortified.

"Neji-niisan!" She yanked his sleeve. "I _can't_ get caught here!" White eyes met the mirror of her own, and she pleaded for all she was worth.

Neji grasped her wrist, then launched himself past Naruto and the officer. They were out the door and down the street in a flash, followed closely by the Kyuubi vessel.

"Hey, wait up!" Naruto called. Neji glanced back, and saw the officer in hot pursuit. Damned shinobi police.

"Stay away from us!" The Hyuuga answered back. "This is _your_ fault!" He sped up, and Hinata tripped. The Heiress went tumbling down.

She was torn from Neji's grasp, and before he could react, Naruto was already there, bracing her weight on himself as his back collided with the concrete. He had his arms wrapped around her, and when she looked down at him, he gave her his goofiest grin.

"Funny meeting _you_ here," he said. She blushed that wonderful color that Neji so loved to see. The only problem being that _he_ hadn't been the one to cause it. The Hyuuga prodigy balled his fists tight, growling audibly.

_Damn that Naruto_.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji demanded her attention. "I'm taking you home!" He reached down and yanked the Heiress up against him. He pulled her as close to his body as possible, before sparing an evil glare at Naruto. His eyes narrowed. "_Stay away_," he hissed. And then they were gone, having leapt onto the rooftops.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata glanced up at Neji, as they walked silently through the gates of the Hyuuga compound. He was angry. That was obvious. She turned away from him, staring ahead. She'd made a total fool of herself with Naruto. Why couldn't she just act like a _normal_ person?

"Hinata-sama?" She looked back at her cousin. "Do you... _like_ that demon brat?"

Hinata's face was red-hot. "N-N-No!" She insisted, a bit _too_ quickly. Neji peered down the length of his nose at her, one eyebrow quirked in suspicion.

"_Right_..." He replied, spitefully.

She sighed, wrapping her arms around herself, as they came upon the steps to the front door. The guards approached immediately.

"Hinata-sama!" One of them exclaimed. "Hyuuga-sama has been waiting for you for _hours_! You must go, right away!" He bowed, then gestured her forward. The other guard thrust open the door.

The Heiress looked fearfully toward her protector. "_Niisan_..." Her eyes fell away from him. "I– I don't w-want to _go_..."

His frown was deep, as he was certain that _his_ punishment would be far worse than hers. He released a strained breath. Still, he couldn't deny her anything.

"I will accompany you. _And_," he added before she could interrupt. "_I'll_ do the talking."

"Hai," she said, as a few tears fell from her glossy eyes. She reached out, clutching his hand. "Th-Thank you, niisan." She was grateful, and needed him to know that.

"Hn," was all he said, as he led her toward her father's office– and the _confrontation_ she'd spent the better part of the afternoon trying to avoid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door creaked open slowly, and Hinata poked her head inside. Hyuuga Hiashi eyed his insolent daughter as she entered, and then her faithful hound, following closely behind. The door shut.

"Before you speak a word," Hiashi commanded their silence. He gestured toward the person sitting in the chair across from him. Uchiha Itachi stood, turning to face the two young Hyuuga. He bowed. "This is Uchiha Itachi, the representative sent here to inspect you."

"I-Inspect?" Hinata trembled.

"Yes," her father sneered. "To verify your worthiness to enter into their _great_ Clan."

She could not meet anyone's eyes, only stared down at her wrist, and her new silver bracelet. Neji paled, as everything became all too clear.

"You are _betrothed_..." He whispered. His eye twitched, as they fell upon her forlorn frame. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?" She did not answer.

"And _you_!" Hiashi directed his attention toward the Hyuuga prodigy. "Where were you keeping her?"

Neji looked into the heated eyes of his Leader, then into the equally frigid ones of Uchiha Itachi. He took a deep and lasting breath.

"I took Hinata-sama out to lunch. I apologize." He bowed low and respectfully. A simple apology would never be enough for this offense. Neji braced himself the Caged Bird Seal. It never came.

"Hinata," Hiashi spoke like soft thunder. "Your protector has kept you from the most important meeting of your young life." She raised her eyes tentatively toward her father. "What are you going to do about it?" He asked.

She looked at Neji, then again at her father. "Well, I– I... Um..."

"Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "Now would be the perfect time to practice that new _technique_ I taught you." He smirked, evilly. Hinata blanched in terror. "Do it," he ordered.

"No." Hinata stiffened under his glare.

"What did you say?" Hiashi stood.

"No," she repeated.

The Leader stepped around his desk, stopping right in front of his daughter. "You will _do_ as I _say_," he hissed.

"I will not."

Hiashi slapped her, and Neji took a half-step forward, before being met by the cold, cruel eyes of his Leader. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"You shall," Hiashi spoke, confidently. "Because, if you do not, you will reveal your _weakness_ to our honored guest. Weakness that they so kindly agreed to overlook," he nodded toward Itachi. "Will you shame this family, after the Uchiha so generously offered you a respectable position within their Clan? Will you bring such dishonor upon the Hyuuga?"

"Otousan... don't make me..."

"Shut up, you stupid girl!" Neji turned her forcefully around. He stared into her eyes, and the tears that were soon to spill. "Just _do_ it," he hissed. You had to know this day would come. I did."

"I... don't want to _hurt_ you, niisan!" She pleaded, and he would not relent.

"You think you could hurt _me_?" He smirked. "Nonsense."

Neji took a moment to glare at his Leader. _Hiashi_. How cruel could possible be? To make her do this... to cause her to suffer by causing needless pain to others... _Bastard_! He returned his gaze to Hinata. But there was no stopping it. She simply had to do it, and get it over with.

"Hurry up," he prodded. "I don't have all day." She looked up at him, begging him not to continue. Neither of them had that luxury. "I said hurry up!" He raised his arm to strike her, and before his palm could hope to connect, he was on his knees, as she held the final hand seal, funneling her chakra into the cursed jutsu.

Tears flowed like rivers from her pearlescent eyes, while Neji writhed on the cold wood floor. Hiashi rested a hand on her shoulder, and Itachi smirked in amusement.

"Do not stop," her father said. "Remember this pain," he squeezed her shoulder. "You will repeat this every time you are late for another meeting. Understood?"

Hinata grimaced, trembling with hate and guilt, but she kept her eyes open. She _would_ remember this. She would not forget– _never_ forget the first, and final time she would _ever_ use the cursed jutsu.

**End**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**So, I bet you all were wondering if I was _ever_ going to update. Let me assure you that I am committed to this and my other stories. And I really need to thank every one of you for such wonderful readership. A special thanks to those who sent me encouraging messages. You know who you are, and you are all wonderful. Now, this _Gift_ is very different from the others. It marks the beginning of Hinata's relationship with Sasuke, and yes, it _is_ a relationship, and things get really bad between the two of them and Neji after this. That being said, I have to explain a few things. Because this is an Alternate Universe, and the Uchiha Clan is still alive, Sasuke's personality is slightly altered. He's sort of a mixture of his younger self from the cannon, and the cold Uchiha we know and love (or hate, as the case may be.) I imagine he would be a little more like Itachi, as well, considering the Heir is still around to influence him. So, just keep that in mind. I hope he's not too out of character. I really did try to keep him authentic, while still affording him a personality. As many of you may know, I _hate_ Sasuke, but I love writing him. Go figure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Eye of the Storm**

Hyuuga Hinata gathered her books and papers into a clumsy heap in her arms, while looking over her shoulder at the two girls sitting a few rows back. Ino and Sakura had been sending her nasty looks all morning, and Hinata begrudgingly resisted the urge to roll her eyes at them. After all, it was _Sasuke_ who decided to announce their engagement to the class.

She turned back around and scooted her chair away from the desk. Finally, she could get _out_ of here. Away from their spiteful glances, away from _his_ ridiculous smirk! Hinata passed through the aisle, while her peers offered congratulations to her and Sasuke. In the front of the classroom, even Iruka-sensei smiled at her. No one seemed the least bit concerned.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto called. "Wow, congratulations I guess," he laughed. "Who ever thought you'd end up with _Sasuke_."

She returned a mortifying conjecture of a smile. Even Naruto was congratulating her? Her eyes burned, as hot tears threatened to burst free. Her life was _over_, and could not possibly get any worse.

Naruto gave her a wink and a broad wave of his hand, while Iruka-sensei ushered him and the other students out of the room. Hinata lingered by the doorframe, watching the others go on to their classes, before the door shut behind them. She just needed a moment, just a little time to compose herself. She hadn't wanted this. She sniffled. This was _awful_.

"What are you crying for?"

Hinata's eyes flew open, and droplets of tears flew out of them. She swung her body around, searching the height of the classroom, only to be caught in the inky depth of Sasuke's intent gaze. His posture was perfect of course, as he sat, awaiting her answer.

"N-N-Nothing!" She exclaimed. Why was he still in here? Why was he _talking_ to her? Why didn't she realize he hadn't left? And_ why _did Iruka-sensei leave him _in here _with her?

"It doesn't _look_ like nothing," he pushed back his chair and stood. Stepping into the aisle, he held out a welcoming hand as he approached. "Is there... anything I can do?" He offered.

The sincerity in his voice baffled her. How could he act so concerned, when it was obvious he didn't care one bit about her feelings?

"Y-You can s-stop the act, Sasuke," she sniffled, reigning in her tears, regaining control of her emotions. "I know you don't care about _m-me_, or about what _I_ want."

"That isn't true," he answered firmly. Soon, Hinata found herself standing face to face with him. "_I_ want you to be happy," his lips turned upward, into the barest of curves.

Hinata found her gaze drifting toward his shapely lips. Since when did _Sasuke_ have such a nice smile?

"I don't intent to hurt you," he said, and his words snapped her back into reality.

The Heiress looked through him– _into_ him, searching for that one mistake, that one flaw in the Uchiha's careful choreography. He met her scrutiny with openness, and she _found_ no flaw.

Anguish flooded over her, and that familiar pressure began to build in her eyes. "Then, why are you _d-doing_ this to me?!" She snapped, hiccuping as fresh tears slid down her cheeks. "I don't _w-want_ to marry you! I d-don't even _know_ you!"

"Then, _get_ to know me," he insisted. Sasuke took her hand in his, as she cradled her books against her chest with the other. "We have time before the arrangement is sealed."

Hinata's lips quivered uncertainly while Sasuke stroked her palm with his thumb. The _arrangements_? Sealed? Did he mean their _wedding_ _night_?

She snatched her hand away. "_Exactly_ what I would expect from you!" Her scowl cut a deep chasm through her face. "This is all about _arrangements_ and alliances, while _I_ d-dangle like a puppet on a string!"

The Uchiha combed a hand through his hair, watching her skirt the edge of control.

"N-No one has ever asked me what _I_ wanted!" She turned her face away from him, thoughts returning to a _conversation_ she'd had with her father only a day ago. "N-Not when it would have made a _d-difference_," she whispered.

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest. He looked troubled by the situation, and even pained by her reaction. She couldn't understand him, or why he was so insistent. And she _certainly_ did not understand why he had stayed in here, attempting to sway her into cooperation. Surely, he knew his efforts would be futile?

"I will admit that this situation is, and has _always_ been, beyond my control," he stated, as though the mere admittance were enough to carry her favor. "I did not initiate this arrangement, and I am _not_ using you."

Hinata glared back at him, disbelieving of his words, unswayed by the subtleties of his actions. He was like every _other_ suitor she'd ever had, thinking that she was just another _pretty pawn _to be sacrificed on the altar of politics.

"Just what _is_ it?" She insisted. "Just what do you hope to gain by forcing this on me? The Byakugan? Is that it, _Uchiha_?"

Sasuke looked almost contemplative before his answer came, and Hinata imagined all the things that he would say. Confirmation of her suspicions, or something so awful that she could scarcely imagine. She did not expect his exasperated tone.

"The Byakugn is a recessive gene, Hinata. You know that. It is more likely that our children will be born with the Sharingan."

"_Ch-Ch-Children?_" Hinata dropped her books along with her jaw. "_S-Sasuke_..." Her papers drifted toward the floor. He was so frank, so _matter of fact_... "Don't you th-think were m-moving too _fast_?"

"It's not like were getting married _tomorrow_," he shrugged.

"Yes, but– "

"You want to know what the Clan wants, Hyuuga?" He interrupted. Hinata bit her lip, and nodded. "_Well_," he stepped forward, despite her uncertain expression. "The Clan wants_ you_." She shivered. _"I_ want you." Then, he swiftly brushed a few loose strands of silky indigo away from her bashful face.

Sasuke's fingertips grazed the rim of her ear as his arm extended; and also, the curve of her neck when he withdrew. Hinata shivered, and his lips turned up again.

"I didn't want a wife either, but since there's nothing either of us can do," he let his hand glide down to tangle his fingers in her own, "don't you think we ought to make what we can of this?"

She was tempted, she could admit that now, as his strange onyx eyes stared so deeply into her own. This was so different, _he_ was so different. She thought she'd known what to expect from the Uchiha, but her expectations were nothing compared to the reality of his advances. Uchiha Sasuke was interested in _her_; not Ino or Sakura, or _anyone_ else. But, _why_?

"W-Why do you c-care so much?" She demanded. "If n-none of this was your doing, why are you t-trying so hard?"

"Because I admire you," he answered, giving her what she both wanted and feared. "I have for a long time."

But, her eyes narrowed, brimming with caution.

"_And_ I..." He took a deep breath, preparing his next statement, looking more uncomfortable than she'd ever seen him before. "I told my brother about it... and apparently, he told our father..."

Anger swelled within her, casting aside all thought of defeat, or surrender. "So it _was_ you! _You_ started this!" She pulled her hand away from his. You ruined my _life_!" She accused, pointing a rigid finger toward his chest.

The Uchiha grabbed her wrist with one hand, pressing the silver charm bracelet into her soft skin, while forcibly peeling her finger away from him with the other. The force of his actions should have had her screaming, but _fury_ was all she felt now.

She set her jaw. "_Let go_," she warned.

"Let's get one thing _straight_, Hinata. I will admit to liking you before this whole thing started, but I _won't_ be accused of ruining your life." The scowl on her face was serious, and he matched it with a sneer of equal intensity. "We'll have plenty of time to become accustomed to this, so your life isn't _over_ until you give up on it."

The Heiress huffed, rolling her eyes at his attempt to lecture her.

"Are you giving up, Hyuuga? I've never seen you give up on _anything_ before." He just couldn't hold back his smirk. "Why do you think I _admire_ you?"

He must truly think her an idiot. She _knew_ why he _admired_ her!

"Because I am _beautiful_," she sneered, and his simple nod was unsettling. That wasn't exactly the reaction she'd expected.

"Yes, you are," he said. "What else?"

Hinata didn't know what else to say. She hadn't thought there would be _another_ reason. Sasuke waited patiently, encouraging her with his eyes.

What was he expecting her to say? Did he have a specific expectation? How would she know what it was? Why did she suddenly _care_ about his expectations? Her cheeks began to heat up. He didn't _look_ like he expected anything...

"What _else_, Hinata?" Sasuke asked again.

Hinata didn't know why she was indulging in this with him, but she wondered if it would feel good to express all of the things she _wanted_ to be noticed for.

"B-Because I am _strong_," she swallowed. The Heiress anticipated some indication that he did not believe her, however...

"Yes," he acknowledged.

She was awestruck. "And... intelligent?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Yes." Then, he chuckled. "And?" He released his hold on her wrist and finger. The jangle of her charm bracelet was her only comfort, as she looked away, blushing.

"I don't _know_..." This was so _awkward_! Why wasn't he reacting the way she wanted?

Sasuke let a few moments pass before he continued what she'd started. "Because you are capable, efficient, tenacious, _kind_," her glossy white eyes returned to meet his gaze, "and everything I've ever wanted." The breath hitched in her throat, and he smiled again. "I believe you could love me if you give it a chance." He leaned closer, whispering against her cheek. "Will you give this... me... _us_ a chance, Hinata-chan?"

_Gods_! She never imagined it would be this difficult. It should not be this hard to refuse him. He was _Uchiha Sasuke_, the one boy she swore she'd never like! He was too arrogant, too sure of himself. Although, those were qualities she admired in others, Hinata did not want to become another of his love-struck groupies.

"_Never_," she hissed.

"Hn," he grunted. Come on, Hinata-chan. It can't be _all_ bad." He tilted his head slightly, allowing his raven hair to perfectly frame the flawless white skin of his beautiful face.

He sure was gorgeous. She could admit _that_ now, as well. But even despite it, she could not allow herself to fall.

"Get _away_ from me!" Hinata pushed at him, but he shrugged back, throwing her off balance. She stumbled forward, carried by the force of her thrust. She was going to fall flat on her face. _Perfect_...

"No," he answered, wrapping his arms around her waist. He held her up, dangling in his arms, and the shock of their contact caused her whole face to turn beet red.

Hinata flung her palm toward Sasuke's face. He caught it, and her bracelet jangled in protest.

"Like it or not, you are getting married," he said. "Our fathers are adamant about binding our Clans together, and if you refuse _me_, Itachi is prepared to offer himself instead." He pulled her close to him, whispering in her ear. "You can either take _me_, or end up with my brother."

Her eyes grew wide, and a deep sense of dread rose at the thought.. "_I-Itachi_?" She recalled the Uchiha Heir, the way he had watched so intently, so _fascinated_ as she had tortured her niisan with the cursed jutsu. It was her first real encounter with the Heir, and he was everything she'd ever heard about him... and _more_. Her father had been particularly impressed.

"Is that what you want?" Sasuke released her hand, and she brought it close to her chest. Her heart was pounding. What was happening? Why was her life changing like this? "My brother is a _lunatic_," he stressed.

No, Itachi was not a good match for her. But what of _him_? Hinata stared at Sasuke. As far as she was concerned, the younger brother wasn't much better. Could she really live the rest of her life with someone who made her want to claw out his eyes? She had dealt with a lot of things from the Hyuuga, and Neji in particular, but _Sasuke_ was an entirely different story. He wasn't like Neji. He didn't just _do_ what she demanded. He wasn't obligated to follow the current of her whims.

Hinata took a moment of pause, considering whether or not that was bad thing.

"What about _you_, Uchiha? What can I expect from _you_?" Perhaps the question was a mistake, but she was curious...

"I give you my word that I will treat you with respect, courtesy and affection," he promised. "I will do my best to deserve you, _and_," he reached toward her again, "I would be _honored_ to take you as my wife."

Her teeth sank into her lower lip, as their eyes locked together. "I– I don't _know_..." She stuttered. Why was she _blushing_? Why was _Sasuke_ having this strange effect on her?

When she did not accept his hand, her suitor slipped it into the strands of indigo surrounding her rounded cheeks. He lightly gripped the back of her neck, pulling her into an firm embrace. Hinata immediately tensed.

_Neji_... She loved Neji– _only_ Neji.

"Call off the engagement," she demanded, building an invisible wall to shield herself from his advances. She could find a way out of this. She would not have to marry _anyone_. She would stay _free..._ for Neji.

"No," Sasuke refused.

"_Why not_?" She glared up at him, eyes narrowed to a razor's edge. She didn't _want_ him! Why wouldn't he _listen_?

Sasuke merely shrugged and stroked her hair. "Don't know, princess. Maybe you're just too _kawaii_."

Hinata's face drained of all color, and her pearlescent eyes widened in shock. Her heart began to pound, then that blasted blush began creeping its way over her cheeks, ears and neck, cutting a glowing path through her porcelain skin.

Why was she reacting to him like this? Why did she feel so warm, and so_ lightheaded_? She'd never been attracted to _Sasuke_, and before this moment, only Neji and Naruto had ever made her blush like _this_...

"_I hate you_," the Heiress spat venom with her words. Everything was all mixed up. She was so _confused_, so _helpless_...

"I know," Sasuke answered truthfully. "But, I promise you'll love me before the end of the day."

Hinata's mouth fell open, then she averted her eyes, casting them toward the sunlit windows. He just couldn't _help_ himself. Such _arrogance_! She sighed, releasing a long, tense breath. This was so unfair, so _unfamiliar_. She stole a glance at him, as she began to relax in his arms. She'd never seen Sasuke smile so much in her life.

The Uchiha nudged her lightly with his forehead, but she refused to face him. "I'm walking you to class, so come on." Then, he withdrew his embrace, reaching into his pocket to presented her with a neatly folded handkerchief, bearing a beautifully embroidered Uchiha crest.

She inhaled a long, slow breath. It was _lovely_. Pale purple, with a _hint_ of lavender fragrance, and fine lace on the edges and corners. Hinata had no guess as to how he knew her tastes so well, but she was flattered, and _extremely_ flushed. She brought the handkerchief to her nose, inhaling the soothing scent she so cherished. Then, she spread it out over her palms, to admire her _name_, embroidered in bold, curvaceous script.

She smiled, now realizing that he had known she might break down from the very beginning– and that he had come prepared. Sasuke made a sound of satisfaction, before kneeling down to gather her books.

Hinata dabbed at her eyes and wiped her face, generally fussing over her appearance. After a about thirty seconds of listening to her papers being shuffled about in the Uchiha's hands, Hinata folded up her new handkerchief, and tucked it away into her jacket. She then knelt beside him to retrieve her belongings.

"I do _not_ want you to walk me to class," she announced. She didn't even bother to thank him, but she suspected that her acceptance of the gift was all the thanks he required.

"Too bad, princess," Sasuke smirked. "Because I'm walking you to class everyday from now on." He handed her the papers.

"Don't call me _princess_!" He was so infuriating! With that _attitude_! And how dare he order her around! Hinata stood as he did, then leaned in to whisper very close to his pouty lips

"You don't impress me, Uchiha. It will take more than that to convince me to love you."

Sasuke leaned right back at her. "All that tells me, is that you're willing to be convinced," he grinned. Hinata pursed her lips together, desperately trying to tear her focus away from his upturned mouth. _Good Gods_! He really had a _nice_ smile. "Let's go, princess," he said, looping his arm through hers.

Sasuke led her to the door, pushing it open with one hand as she stepped over the threshold. Together, the Uchiha and the Heiress walked through the halls, gaining malicious and envious glares all the while. Hinata just wanted to disappear, but that would _never_ be possible. Not while she was engaged to wed _the_ Uchiha Sasuke.

She glanced at him again, and once again found him smiling in triumph. She swallowed. She hadn't wished for this. In fact, she had wished, and prayed, and hoped, and _dreamed_ that this very thing would never happen. Hinata did not want to be with Sasuke. But, as she walked with him, arm in arm through the halls, she was fairly sure that this thorn in her side, or spark of _curiosity_, wasn't just going away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Hinata-chan," Ino said, in her sickly sweet voice. The blonde kunoichi sat beside the Heiress on one side, while Sakura sat on the other. "Just _who_ was that with you yesterday? You were so _dressed up_, and he _sure_ was all over you."

Hinata folded her hands in her lap, playing with the kunai charm on her bracelet, eluding to what she _wanted_ to do to the Yamanaka's flapping tongue. Her food was only half picked over on the table in front of her. Of course, Ino would bring that up. She should have expected as much.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan," Sakura chimed in. "I heard you were on a _date_." The Haruno grinned with carefully tended malice. "Just who _is_ this mystery guy who _isn't _Sasuke?"

The vicious grins on their faces just made her want to slap them!

"My cousin," Hinata answered blandly.

Ino gasped dramatically. "Your _cousin_? With everything he was _doing_ to you on the street, whoever would have _guessed_?" She fluttered her eyelashes and leaned toward the Heiress, smugly. "So, tell me _this_, Hinata-chan. Do you often go out on _dates_ with your _cousin_?"

Hinata turned toward Ino, face blank, hidden behind her Hyuuga mask. "What are you implying, Yamanaka?"

"You tell me," the blonde shrugged. "You're the one who's _supposed_ to be engaged to _Sasuke_." She sucked in a sharp breath. "_Maybe_ we should tell him _all about _this incident," she hissed. "What do _you_ think, Sakura?"

"Poor _Sasuke-kun_," Sakura hissed. "He really ought to know about his _fiancée's_ cheating and _lies_," her jade eyes sparked evilly.

Hinata stood, and stepped over the bench. She did not have to take this from the likes of _them_; or _anyone_, for that matter.

"Let me clear this up for you," the Heiress spat, to their surprise. "It is not only an _engagement_, it is a _betrothal_. Neither Sasuke or myself have _any_ say in the matter."

The two spiteful girls swung around the bench, standing to glare into her pearlescent eyes. They looked so sad, and Hinata couldn't help but feel a little sorry for them.

"Furthermore," she continued, "Sasuke already _knows_ about my _so-called_ _date_ with Hyuuga Neji. I _asked_ him to take me, because I didn't want to face being bound to a snake like _Sasuke_. Not that it's any of your _business_," she hissed.

"How dare you talk about Sasuke like that!" Sakura stepped forward, pressing her hands onto her hips. "He is _so much _better than you deserve!"

"You can have him if you want him so badly." Hinata turned her back to them. "Just make sure one of you takes _Itachi_ with you," she huffed. "The _last_ thing I want is to be _Lady Uchiha_," she scowled.

"What?" Ino blinked. "What does _he_ have to do with this?"

The Heiress began to walk slowly away. "Since you don't know what you're _talking_ about, you really should mind you own business, _Ino_." She didn't look back. "_Sakura_," she acknowledged the pink-haired girl, while storming toward the cafeteria exit. This was getting tedious. She had half a mind to leave school today, to sneak off to the training grounds and pound her palms into an unsuspecting wooden post.

"Hey!" Ino yelled to her back. "I'm not done with you yet!"

"And don't walk away from us!" Sakura shouted, before lunging forward.

"_Sakura_!" The refinement in his voice was masked by bitterness and contempt. Sasuke stepped into the cafeteria, causing both Ino and Sakura to cower helplessly. "I thought better of you. I was wrong," he frowned. "I don't _like_ being wrong."

"S-Sasuke-kun?" The kunoichi stepped back, turning her head to allow her long bubblegum locks to cascade over her face. Ino stood just as still, just as frightened as Sakura, while Hinata just breezed right by the Uchiha, and out of the cafeteria. For the first time that day, she could say that she was thankful to hear Sasuke's voice.

"Hyuuga Hinata is my betrothed, my intended, and for a _practical_ purposes, my _fiancée_. Do not speak to her in such a manner, _ever again_." He didn't need to say anything else. The warning came in blood red– from the _Sharingan_.

"S-Sasuke-kun," Sakura fidgeted with her dress. "I didn't mean to– "

"Shut up, Sakura." He didn't even speak to Ino.

The Uchiha turned then, catching surprised and wary looks from all around. Everyone but Naruto looked away immediately. The boisterous blonde just grinned and gave a thumbs up. Sasuke rolled his eyes, releasing the Sharingan, before following Hinata out of the cafeteria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata-chan!" Sasuke called to her. "Wait for me!"

She stopped, crossing her arms and trembling with suppressed rage. The breeze out on the school lawn was cool and soothing, and Hinata was glad she'd decided to get some air. She was _not_ glad that Sasuke had chosen to _follow_ her, however.

"What do you w-want?" She asked, when she felt him come up behind her. "Haven't you h-had enough of this y-yet?"

He clasped her hand in his, tugging toward a large leafy tree. He sat her under it, then joined her on the opposite side. She couldn't see him, and she supposed it _did_ make it a little easier to talk to him this way.

"So..." He began. "You alright?"

She sighed. "Fine. Just frustrated."

"Want to talk about it?"

She stretched out her legs. "Not _really_, Sasuke..."

"Pretend I'm not even here," he offered. "Just say what you feel."

The Heiress leaned her head against the rough bark, twirling her fingers in the grass. He wanted to know what she felt? Fine. She would give it to him.

"I love Hyuuga Neji," she announced to the wind, the trees, herself _and_ Sasuke. "I always have, and I always will. There is no room in my heart for anyone else."

She could hear him shuffling about on the other side of the tree. She couldn't even guess what he was doing, but he didn't sound too happy with her admittance.

"You feel that way now, but what about after we've been betrothed for a year, or _two_ years?" He inhaled and exhaled deeply. "The wedding isn't scheduled until we are both seventeen. That's _six years_, Hinata. Are you going to hold onto the past forever?"

"I do not intend to be betrothed to you for that _long_," she huffed. Maybe talking to him _was_ a good idea. Perhaps he could see reason. Perhaps he would understand that she would never be his.

"Oh, I see. Then, I'll tell my father that you agree to marry as soon as possible."

She gasped. "That is _not_ what I _meant_, Uchiha!"

He chuckled. "You're so _cute_ when you're angry," he said.

Her eyes bulged, and her cheeks began to burn for the millionth time that day. "_Sasuke_," she whined. He was _so exhausting_...

"Call me Sasuke-kun," he answered. She could hear the smile in his voice again. "May I call you Hinata-chan?"

"I don't see why not. You've been calling me that all day," she said, fighting her own smile. She _wouldn't_. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Go ahead and smile, Hinata-chan. I know you want to."

She frowned. That was it! Enough of this. She was going to give him piece of her mind– up close and personal! Hinata crawled around the tree to catch Sasuke with the tongue-lashing of a lifetime, but when she got to the other side, he was gone.

"Wh-Where?" She felt a warm body looming behind her.

"_Hinata-chan_..." Sasuke whispered. Hinata turned over, bracing her weight on the palms of her hands, as her suitor stretched out above her. "_May I_?" He inquired.

Her pearly eyes grazed every inch of his face, while his heat burned through her jacket. "M-M-May you _wh-what_?"

He leaned in, mere inches separating their lips. "_Kiss_... _you_..." he answered. His black eyes burrowed into her, and Hinata had to catch her breath. His _lips_... _Gods_! What a perfect mouth he had...

"_Sasuke-kun_..."

"_May I_?" He asked again, leaning closer still. He was practically laying on top of her, but the Heiress found that she didn't mind all that much.

"_Hai_," she surrendered, and closed her eyes.

His lips were softer than she had imagined, as he pressed them firmly against her own. The pressure he applied was steady, and he did not try to take what she did not offer. His mouth was shut as he explored her with his lips alone.

What was she _doing_? How did this even happen? She felt all her apprehension and anxiety drain away, as he pulled her into a sitting position. She shivered. _What_ was she going to say to Neji?

"So, princess," he smiled when he pulled away. "Love me yet?"

She couldn't say anything. Not a single witty retort entered her mind.

Hinata swallowed. "The day isn't over yet," she blushed.

"_Well_," Sasuke brushed his lips against hers. "I suppose I ought to start _convincing_ you," then he kissed her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the final bell had rung, Hinata hurried toward the gate to await her escort home. This was the most confusing day she'd ever had. She had gone to school _hating_ Sasuke, and now... she was somewhere between tolerance and admiration. Everything was going to be different. Everything...

"Hinata-sama!" She heard the harsh and familiar voice above the chattering of her fellow Academy students. "Hurry up," Neji called from the other side of the gate. "I want to get home as soon as possible."

"Hai, niisan!" She answered. She ran to him, stopping to give him a slight bow. She saw him look around, at all the whispering students.

"Do not bow to me, Hinata-sama," he said.

"Yes, of course, niisan," the Heiress answered, falling into step beside him. They walked away from the gate, but Hinata could not stop herself from looking back.

She found him, watching from the bough of the tree that kept their secret. She couldn't tell if he was smiling, but Sasuke looked confident as always. Hinata turned back around, only to find Neji studying her from the corner of his eye.

"I take it you've spoken to Sasuke," he said.

Was is that obvious?

"Hai," she whispered. He didn't ask her anymore questions, and Hinata was quite surprised to feel his hand grasping her own.

They walked hand in hand, silent back toward the Hyuuga compound. She could tell he was nervous; about what she couldn't guess. Finally, he stopped walking, and she was pulled to a halt.

"Hinata-sama," he took a deep breath. Reluctantly, she turned to face him. "I have a gift for you," he stated. She blinked several times before he pulled a small white box from his pocket. He handed it to her, and she hesitated a moment before opening it.

What could it be? Her eyes slid to meet his matching gaze. He looked so intent, and yet so _fragile_.

Pursing her lips together, Hinata opened to box. Inside, she found two beautifully crafted, silver bird hand seal charms for her shinobi bracelet. They gleamed in the sunlight, and her smile was true and lasting.

"Arigatou, Neji-niisan," she fluttered her eyelashes at him. He immediately relaxed, then plucked the charms from the box, attaching them to her bracelet. He took the box back and stuffed it into a pocket, before sliding his arm around her shoulders.

"You're welcome, Hinata-sama," he smirked.

Neji pulled her close to his body, as they continued walking together. She couldn't keep her fingers off the two little bird seal charms dangling from her wrist. As thoughtful as Sasuke's gift had been, this simple gesture from Neji was all she needed. They were meant for one another, and would fly free one day– _together_.

**End**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:Warning: Hentai, Hentai! Gratuitous Lime Alert! Sexual Situations and Otherwise Frisky Behavior! **You have officially been warned, people. There is a _lot_ of citrus in this _Gift_. Some of you will probably hate me and call me a perv. That's okay. I _am_ a hentai perv, and I will proudly admit to it. Now, back to the important part... This is _Wake of Storm - Part One_. Six weeks have passed since the events in the last installment. _Part Two_ is over halfway complete, and I was originally going to post it all at one time, but once I got to 11,932 words... I decided to break the chapter up into two parts. That way, I can give you all a little something, while you wait for the rest. I must thank you all for bothering to read my fics. I know sometimes it takes a long time for an update, but the wait is worth it, right? I sure hope so, anyway. So, please enjoy this installment. I worked _really_ hard, for long odd hours to get this written for you all, so don't forget that I need reviews. Encouragement is the key to a happy author, and when your author is happy, you'll get your fanfiction _a lot_ faster! :grins:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Wake of the Storm  
Part One**

_Blasted window_!

Hyuuga Neji slipped his fingers into the narrow space between the window and sill, then pulled up while bracing his hunched body on the ledge outside of Hinata-sama's bedchamber. Never did he imagine that he would stoop so low. But what was he _supposed_ to do? He didn't have anywhere else to _go_.

After the long journey home from the Land of Waves, he'd been relishing the thought of sleeping on his own futon. While the B-ranked escort mission hadn't been particularly exciting, he was tired of sleeping on the forest floor, or a _tree_, or some dingy old mattress from some _hole in the wall _inn along the way. So, when he had arrived, he'd gone straight to his room on the first level of the Main House– only to find that it had been emptied, all of his belongings having been removed.

He bared his teeth as he strained to open the window. It was stuck, maybe even broken. He increased the force, and it jolted up with a thud, ruining the silence around him. Neji cringed, but not surprisingly, no one came rushing to his Heiress' aid. He peeked his head inside. In fact, the Heiress herself hadn't even awakened.

Neji slipped inside and dropped his shoulder pack onto the floor, then set to work lowering the window, locking the damn thing and drawing the curtain. When he finished, he inhaled a long breath– and sighed. He was safe. No one would even know he was here. He frowned. _Hinata-sama_ should know. _She_ should be laying in wait for him after all that noise. Instead, she was sprawled out on her oversized _princess_ bed, with its gaudy wooden posts and lace drapery. Just what kind of _kunoichi_ was she supposed to be, anyway?

However, his frown softened as he regarded her sleeping form. Perhaps he should just be thankful that he hadn't been caught. Soon, the remnants of his frown reshaped themselves into a broad smile. And, _perhaps_ he should count his blessings. After all, Hinata-sama was half-naked and asleep, locked in her room with him. His mouth began to water. Oh, how many of his fantasies had begun in just this way!

Neji turned his head, burning his focus onto her dresser, and the useless trinkets she collected there. He could not allow his mind to wander off like that! Hinata-sama would hate him if he acted upon such urges. _That_ was why he turned away; to stare at anything... anything but _her_– or her thin _body_, covered only in a flimsy satin slip... He swallowed. Never in his wildest _dreams_ had he imagined that she would sleep in such a garment. He took a moment to quiet his breathing. She just looked _so_ _delicious_...

He advanced toward the dresser, once again forcing his thoughts away from her, and was surprised to find that old _marble_ tucked away with her mother's heirloom jewelry. His expression began to soften further, as he recalled the argument that had led to her possession of the toy. She always _did_ say it was very valuable to her. He kept his eyes moving, resting them only when he spotted the _kunai_ he'd given her. He knew it was _his_ because of the red tape he'd covered the hilt with before leaving her with her Matron. Although, Hinata-sama had replaced it with _red ribbon_. His frown returned. She was _supposed _to keep it with her at all times. Obviously, she still didn't take her safety seriously.

Neji returned his gaze toward Hinata, as she shifted around on the bed. She looked a bit troubled in her sleep, perhaps even _frightened_. Her breath was short and erratic, and her mouth was parted, while her head moved slowly, back and forth. She brought a hand to rest lightly upon her clavicle and her fingertips brushed against the skin that was not covered by the thin slip.

"_N-N-Niisan_..." She squealed.

Neji's eyes grew wide and full, while he sucked a breath of air in through clentched teeth. The tension in her voice... _So_ _hypnotic_...

He walked toward her, watching– staring as she writhed around on the sheet, having long discarded the heavy comforter. As she twisted around, her slip rode up in the most interesting places. The soft curve of her bottom. Her pale inner thigh. One strap hung loosely around her arm, threatening to reveal her most prized attribute. They were _fantastic_, of course; small and pert, and quite visible through the thin fabric covering them.

Neji released his held breath, slowly as he knelt down beside her. He planted his hands on the sheet just next to her, bunching it up in tight fists. What to do, what to _do_? His hands had ideas of their own, but he would not allow them to override his conscious mind. Hinata-sama was helpless and completely unaware. She would never forgive such a breach of trust, nor would _he_ be able to forgive himself. He just had to stay in control.

He licked his lips. But... one _little_ kiss wouldn't matter, would it?

He hovered over her, his face lingering so close to hers that he felt her sweet breath against his lips. Just one. Just _one_ kiss, then he would wake her up to ask the question that had brought him here in the first place.

Neji moistened his lips one last time, before carefully pressing them onto hers. Her mouth was still parted, and as she breathed against him, he had to resist the urge to plunge his tongue inside her warm crevasse. He clamped his jaw shut, while shivers ran a course up and down his spine. He pressed against her harder, until her back arched and she gasped, then grazed her teeth against his lower lip.

She giggled. "_Mmmm_... _Niisan_..."

Neji couldn't take it anymore, and slid his hot organ into her mouth, writhing it around to tease and coax her own. She tasted like cool mint, crisp and refreshing. His breath became heavy, and his hands found their way to her slim shoulders, where he grasped the hand that she had earlier placed upon her clavicle. He moved it onto the cool sheet, while his other hand slid into the silken strands of indigo surrounding her nymphet face.

He drank her in, fully and completely, savoring every mewl, each gasp and squeak. She was _his_, even in her sleep. Then, her eyelids began to flutter, and he pulled away.

"Hinata-sama," he whispered, brushing her hair away from her eyes. He told himself he did it because he wanted her to see him clearly, not because he needed to _touch_ her. He leaned over her again, trailing gentle fingertips from the palm of her hand, to her shoulder, throat, and finally to her exquisitely soft breast. He rubbed a thumb over her nipple, eliciting a long gasp. "Hinata-sama," he said again. "Wake up, _hime_."

Her face wrinkled, and her eyes fluttered as she was slowly roused from sleep. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips, before a stream of warm breath washed over Neji's face. He shuddered, allowing his eyes to roam her porcelain skin, once again.

"_Niisan_..." She breathed. "_What are you.._." Her back arched slightly, and she giggled again.

Neji froze above her, watching her face shift from coy, to flushed, and finally, into _mischief_. Her mouth opened and she gasped, then sighed in a luxuriously _languid_ way he hoped he'd get to see again.

_Dear Gods_! What was she _dreaming_ of?

"Hinata-sama," he squeezed the back of her neck a bit, and her dreamy eyes cracked open a hair's width. "Wake up."

"_Hmmm_?" She snuggled into his touch. _"Neji..._" Then, her eyes widened, "Neji?" And that lovely blush began to fill her cheeks with color. "N– Neji_-niisan_? H-How did you get in my _room_?!" She sprang up on the bed, and her tiny breasts were positioned perfectly in his line of sight.

"I..." He stared for a moment before answering her question. "I snuck in through the window," he confessed, pointing toward the drawn curtains and forcing his eyes to meet her flustered gaze.

"_Why_?" She slipped the fallen strap back upon her shoulder. She was upset, and rightly so. However, Neji still needed answers. Then he would leave and they would never speak of this again-- and no one would ever _know_. But, the girl did something that he did not expect. She _yawned_.

Stretching out her limbs and arching toward him, Hinata-sama was the picture of nubile beauty. Neji closed his eyes, blocking out the image before him. Unfortunately, he could not block the images forming in his mind; images of his _mouth_ clasped firmly over her...

"What _time_ is it?" She asked, interrupting that blissful thought.

"I don't know. It's late," he answered. What was she _doing_? Did she even _care_ that he was _looking_ at her like this?

Hinata collapsed back onto the bed. "Well," she yawned again, "_go away_, and don't come back until a _reasonable_ hour." She proceeded to pull her comforter over her petite frame, snuggling under it. "I'm going back to sleep..."

Neji's brows creased together. "You're not going to _dismiss_ me that easily!" He ripped the blanket off, and she squealed. He did not come all this way just to watch her _sleep_, tempting though it was. Besides... His mouth curled into a smirk. She was just being a _tease_, anyway.

"_Niisan_! What do you _want_?" The Heiress sat up again, but couldn't look him in the eye this time.

"I want a _lot_ of things, Hinata-sama..." He trailed off, finding it very difficult to focus on anything but her smooth, creamy skin.

"Well, what do you want right _now_? Why are you in my_ room_?" She grasped a hold of her own wrist, fiddling with her shinobi bracelet.

The prodigy, however, found his focus dwelling on her deliciously creamy _thighs_, as she crossed one leg over the other. "I wanted... to ask... you... a _question_, so..." He wondered just what those thighs would feel like with him nestled between them...

Silence filled the seconds as they ticked by, awkwardly.

"So... _what_, niisan?" The Heiress demanded when he did not complete his sentence.

His eyes shot to hers, and he hated the heat spreading over his cheeks. "_So_, put some _clothes_ on, Brat-sama!" He folded his arms and turned his back on her, fuming in what might be called embarrassment if he were anyone else. Why was she _acting_ like this? He thought she wanted this behavior to _stop_, but she was doing everything she could to provoke him!

"_Fine_," Hinata slid off the bed, brushing past him on her way to the closet. His eyes were closed, so he didn't realize that he was facing the wrong way– until he opened them, catching an eyeful as she pulled the slip over her head, revealing the flawless skin of her back, and a pair of tiny ruffled panties with little _strawberries_ all over them.

Neji made a strangled gasp, and she turned, ignoring her own state of undress. "What's wrong, niisan?" She started toward him.

What's _wrong_? Was she _insane_? Did she not realize that she was completely _exposed_? What was wrong with _her_? She could not _possibly_ be that naive! He refused to believe it, but she kept _coming_... and he couldn't keep his eyes _off_ her.

"_Hinata-sama_..." He felt that familiar heat streak through him, flooding his cheeks and– _other_ places. "_Please_, Hinata-sama," he struggled to stay upright. "For your own good, don't come any closer..." Then, the prodigy's knees buckled, and Hinata grabbed hold of him, trying to steady him on his feet. But, his legs gave out anyway, and they fell.

The two Hyuugas landed gracelessly upon the bed, with Hinata pressed against Neji from above. "_Niisan_! What _happened_?!" Then she giggled, regarding his face. It was twisted in absolute shock, becoming redder and redder as the pressure built up in his sinuses. He pursed his lips together, while a thin stream of crimson leaked out of his nose.

By the _Gods in Heaven_...

"Get _off_ me!" He struggled, pushing at her with one hand. That was a mistake of course, but he only realized _that_ after her firm breast had filled his rough, calloused palm.

She sucked in a sharp breath, and his hand began to tremble. "N-N-Nii– Nii– " She couldn't say anything. She couldn't even _move_. Neji had rendered her speechless... But, registering her lack of complaint, he slowly wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his other hand, then took the liberty of squeezing her little mound. She gasped, but did not try to move off of him.

Neji smirked, resting his free hand on the curve of her hip. He slid the other one down her torso, to also rest upon her hips, where he squeezed them both, rocking her forward a little. Finally, her sense of modesty caught up with her, and her tiny hands shot up to conceal her pert femininity.

Now _she_ turned red, then fell backward, onto the floor.

"_Niiiiiisaaan_!" She shrieked.

"I _told_ you to put some _clothes_ on!" He shouted back at her, as he sat up on the bed. This was just as much her fault as it was his. She could have _stopped_ him.

"Just get me _something_!" She sobbed. "To _cover_ myself with, niisan! Hurry! _Anything_! _Please_!"

"_Brat-sama_!" He leapt off the bed. She was such a helpless little twit. He stalked toward her bathroom door, and yanked her fuzzy, purple robe off the hook. Neji sauntered back to her, dropping it on her head. She scurried into the thing, wrapping herself up as though she were wearing a kimono. After she stood, freaking out with her back turned for about a minute and a half, she spun around to face him while twisting her hands together, bracelet jangling in nervous tension.

"I apologize," she blurted out. "I– I don't know what came _over_ me." She was so red, like a candied apple. "I was _as-s-sleep_, and I was h-having this _d-d-dream_ and... well... and then _you_ were here, and then I was so exc-c-c-cited about you being _h-home_... and um-- _well_?" She stood, self-consciously awaiting his response. He gave none. "_Niisan_, _say_ something!" He did not; only raised an eyebrow. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I-- I don't know..." Her voice fell into the softest whisper he'd heard since he'd left on his last mission. "I don't know what happened," she lowered her head.

"I find that _hard_ to believe," Neji rolled his eyes.

He watched as embarassment fled, leaving only indignation behind. "Well, what did you _come_ here for, huh?" She accused, placing her hands upon her hips. "It sure seems like _you_ came here to seduce _me_!"

"_Seduce_ you!" The Hyuuga prodigy stomped over to his Heiress. He grabbed the hair at the base of her neck, yanking her into a position of complete submission. His other arm circled her waist, while her porcelain throat was presented to his soft, waiting lips "If I wanted to _seduce_ you, you'd be a squealing, _moaning_ heap on the _floor_. You couldn't _resist_ me if you tried." Then, he teased her with his breath and a few gentle licks. "A wonderful _reason_ it would have been, but that _isn't_ why I came here." He sneered. "Of course, if you _want_ me to seduce you, I'd be happy to _oblige_." Neji smirked, and her whole body trembled. "That _is_ what you want, isn't it, Hinata-sama?"

"N-N-No!" She strained. "I j-just want you to s-stop _hurting_ me!"

"_Liar_," he hissed into her ear. Then he licked her earlobe, long and slow.

Hinata melted in his grip, as his tongue roamed her throat. The Heiress arched into him, panting as he tore her robe open with his teeth. He kissed down the center of her chest, groping her bottom through the fuzzy material. Bunching the robe up in his fists, he hooked his middle fingers under her strawberry panties and pulled the garment up, then slipped his hands inside to firmly grasp her naked cheeks.

"_Gods_, Hinata-sama..." He grinded his hips against hers. "Will you let me do what I _want_ to you?" Hinata began to struggle, thrusting her body in an attempt to free herself. Fortunately for him, his hold was absolute. "Do you really hate me so much?" He asked. "Won't you just _let_ me love you?"

"I don't have to _let_ you do anything! This is _my_ room, and I _want_ you to _leave_!"

"_Why_?!" He thrust her back toward the bed. "I've been gone for _six_ _weeks_. What have you been up to in my absence?" She shoved at him, then he pinned her down on the matress. "Or better yet... _Why_ were you wearing that flimsy wisp of cloth? Did you wear that under some cute dress that I've never seen? Did you wear it for _Sasuke_?" His tone was cutting.

"What kind of _question_ is that?" Hinata pleaded.

"A perfectly legitimate one." He answered.

Hinata's lip quivered, and her eyes swelled with tears. "I haven't done _anything_ wrong!" She sobbed.

"_Then_,_ answer the fucking question_!" The prodigy snapped.

"_Alright_!" She finally wailed. "I w-went out with _Sasuke_! It was a _p-party_! At _Ino's_!"

"So, you snuck out of the compound. And what did you _do_ at this _party_?" His moonlight gaze burned into her. "Did Sasuke _touch_ you?"

Now, her eyes swelled with fear. "_No_," she assured him, most seriously. It was a practiced lie, one that she had worked hard to perfect during these last six weeks. Unfortunately for _her_, he could still read her like open book.

"Don't _lie_ to me, Hinata-sama. It's written all over your face."

"_Niiiiisssaaannn_..." She attempted to plead for sympathy, spicing up her little _act_.

"That's not going to work tonight," he flashed a feral grin.

The Heiress' brows drew together in uncertainty and fear. "N-N-Neji-niisan?" She squeaked, sounding more weak and forlorn with each passing moment. Good. He had her just where he _wanted_ her.

"Tell me what _else_ has changed since I've been gone," the prodigy cooed. "Like my _room_." He dipped his head into the crook of her neck. "What happened, Hinata-sama?"

"Your r-room?" She squeaked again.

"Yes, Hinata-sama. My _room_," he nipped her neck and she gasped, before fluttering her eyelashes the way she always did when he took his teeth to her throat. "Where are my belongings, Hinata-sama? Where am I supposed to _go_?" He bared his teeth. "Back to the Branch House? Back to my _mother's_ house?" He smothered his helpless cousin in a fierce kiss.

Suddenly, a new awareness dawned on the Heiress, and her eyes widened to the size of glorious full moons. Now, he was _getting_ somewhere.

Neji released her lips. "They didn't tell you?" she gasped when the breath returned to her lungs. "Why didn't anyone _tell_ you?" She drew out the words in a long, bratty whine that was only compounded by her ragged breath.

"Tell me _what_?" The prodigy sneered. If she didn't hurry up and come out with it, he was going to... Well, he didn't know _what_ he'd do, but it wouldn't be _nice_, that was for sure!

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut to escape his brutal glare. "You've been _m-moved_!" She answered. "Now, l-let me _g-go_!"

Neji's eyes narrowed, and his face curled into a scowl. "That doesn't _tell_ me anything, Hinata-sama." Then, the scowl was replaced by a vicious, _searing_ smile. "If you don't have any _useful_ information," he forced her wrists together, clutching them in one hand. He then slipped the other hand into her loosened robe, "I'll just take something _else_," he hissed. It would serve her _right_ for playing games.

"_Stop_, _niisaaa-- mmmmm_..." He smothered her protest in a deep, passionate kiss. When he released her this time, she bit down, making her lip bleed. She looked so flustered, so _pretty_... and that color just looked _so_ _good_ on her...

"Hinata-sama," he licked his own lips, whispering into her neck as he positioned her in the middle of the bed. His eyelids hung low as he took in her nervous shivering. He chuckled. She couldn't possibly be _cold_ with him stretched out on top of her. "I want to be your _first,_" he whispered.

The fear in her eyes thrilled him to no end, and he grinned, flashing brilliant white teeth.

"They m-m-m-moved... y-y-you..." Her teeth began to chatter. She really _was_ scared. Neji removed his hand from her robe, pressing it against her thigh instead. "_Ahhh_..." She gasped as his fingers explored the smooth flesh. He could feel the change coming over him again, but this time he didn't think he _wanted_ to stop. Hinata-sama, however, had more willpower than he'd given her credit for.

The Heiress slipped her wrists free from his grasp, while the prodigy was frozen with distraction. "The elders dec-c-cided that room was n-no longer ap-p-propriate for you, niisan," she explained. "As my _protector_." She planted her palms against his chest. "So, they _m-moved_ you..." She gulped. "Into the the suite n-next to _m-mine_..." Her voice fell to a soft whisper.

Neji's mouth fell open, as he stared at his little cousin worrying that swollen lip.

"They were supposed to _tell_ you," Hinata repeated. "But, I guess you came home too early. Nobody was expecting you until tomorrow evening." She met his eyes, matching his shock with resolve. "If you get _off_ me," she said, "I can give you the keys."

_Keys_? To Hinata-sama's _room_?

Neji slid off of her, looming next to the bed. He didn't say anything. What was there to _say_?

Hinata pulled the fuzzy robe closed, tying a knot so tight, he didn't think she'd be able to get herself out of it later. "I have them right here, Neji-niisan," she rushed over to her dresser. After pulling out her top drawer, (her underware drawer, he'd noticed), she rumaged through it for a while, finally emerging with a simple ring with two keys attached to it. "This key is for the lock on your own door into the hallway," she said, moving shyly toward him. "The _other_ one..." She blushed. "The other one goes to _this_ door." The Heiress pointed toward the door next to her closet.

Neji snatched the keys from her, then stalked toward the door ajoining her room with the previously empty suite next to it. He slid the appropriate key in, turned the lock, then opened the door into a room nearly as large as Hinata-sama's. All of his things had indeed been moved there, including his _blessed_ futon.

"I see," he finally spoke. This was not what he had expected. _Not at all_.

"_So_..." Her eyes wandered the ceiling. "N-now that you _know_... would you mind _l-leaving_ now?"

He swung his head around, giving her the fiercest glare he could manage. "So eager to be _rid_ of me, Hinata-sama?"

"N-No!" She insisted. "It's just that... well, tomorrow is an... _important_ day, and um..." She lowered her gaze to the floor.

Neji scowled. "Fine. Whatever, Hinata-sama. I'll see you in the morning," he scoffed, turning his back on her. He stalked back toward her window to retrieve his pack, before stepping over the threshold and into his new room, then slammed the door shut in his wake. He huffed, then turned around and activated his Byakugan. Neji saw Hinata relax and throw her head back in a long sigh. She walked back to her bed, pulling something from the pocket of her fuzzy purple robe.

The Heiress unfolded the large, square cloth, holding it up to her nose. She had a peaceful expression now, then slid the cloth down to her chest, where she held it there, close to her heart. Neji's eyes narrowed, as he focused his Byakugan onto the cloth-- and the _Uchiha crest_ embroidered on it!

"_Sasuke_..." He hissed. Just what _had_ his Heiress been up to while he was gone? "_Hn_." No matter. He was back now, and Uchiha _Sasuke_ wasn't the one with a room right _next_ to hers-- or a _key_ to unlock the door...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Hinata stood at her dresser after having bound her chest in impossibly tight bandages, as well as slipping on her favorite pair of polkadot panties. The rest of her clothes lay neatly across her bed, while she stared into the marble held within her delicate palm.

_Neji_...

She glanced back at her bed, and the _handkerchief_ folded next to her fishnet undershirt.

_Sasuke_...

She shook her head. What was she going to _do_?

The Heiress rubbed her lips together in an attempt to avoid nibbling on the bottom one. The two yellow V-shapes within the marble taunted her with a clear vision of her future with Neji. She could not recall a time when she _didn't_ hope to spend her days with him. But, _now_... Now, Neji was such a burden to be around; so clingy and possessive and _mean_. She took a hand to her throat, lightly stimulating the skin, while remembering Neji's none to gentle ministrations only hours earlier. She shuddered. She _liked_ what he did to her, every bit of it. He knew she did, too, just as he knew she remembered the _promise_ she'd made to him after Hizashi's death: to be _his_, and no one elses. However, that did not change the situation they found themselves in _now_. She was still betrothed to Sasuke, and _somehow_ the Uchiha had convinced her to give him a chance.

She slunk toward the bed and reached for her pants, while pinching the marble between two fingers. She slipped her legs inside, pulling them up her thighs when a loud, obnoxious and utterly unwelcome thumping sounded from the room next door. She focused wide, white eyes on the door separating her room from Neji's. Was he trying to beat her door down?

"Hai, niisan! What do you want?" Hinata called.

"I can't hear you! I'm coming in, Hinata-sama!" Neji called back.

Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin when the lock clicked open and the knob turned. The Heiress tried to pull her pants up in one tug, but forgot that she was standing on the pants legs. She only succeded in tugging her feet out from under her.

"Owww!" She hit the floor. The door creaked open and Hinata was mortified. Her pants were around her knees, and she was splayed out on the floor in nothing other than kunoichi bandages and polkadot panties. All of that was quickly forgotten, when she realized that her _marble_ had rolled into the dusty space beneath her dresser. "Oh, no!" She wailed.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji stepped into her room. "What are you _doing_?" He interrogated. "Are you ready yet?"

"Get out, niisan!" She shrieked, while stretching her arm to reach under the dresser, and tugging her pants up over her hips with the other.

Neji didn't say a word upon entering, only stared at her awkward position. Hinata was compelled to press her face as close to the cold wood floor as possible; anything to avoid his gaze.

She sneezed. She could just stay here. Maybe he would get the hint. Maybe he would _leave_.

The Hyuuga prodigy knelt down beside her, placing a firm hand upon her rear.

Maybe _not_...

Neji chuckled. "Hinata-sama..." He squeezed her, and she blushed crimson. "Do you need my assistance?" He inquired, gripping her pants and pulling them up and over her bottom.

"Th-Th-Thank you, niisan," she squeaked.

He wrapped an arm around her, lifting her up slightly. "Anything _else_ I can do, Hinata-sama?" She finally gave in and sank her teeth into her lip again.

"S-Sure," she answered, desperately trying not to stare at his smirking mouth. "Y-You could... get my _m-marble_ for me... please, niisan?"

"Hn." He reached under the dresser, easily retrieving the little sphere. If only _she_ could have done that... "Is this _satisfactory_, Hinata-sama?" he held it up to her face.

"F-Fine, Neji-niisan..." Her eyes wandered around, while her arms circled her wrapped chest. "Um..."

"Not planning on going to _school_ like this, are you, Hinata-sama?"

The Heiress sprang to her feet, followed immediately by Neji. "No!" She answered. "I-- I have to get dressed!" She gave a nervous laugh. "Would you please--"

"I have a gift for you," he interrupted, placing the marble back amongst her mother's jewelry, "from the Land of Waves."

Hinata backed up against the edge of the bed. She snatched up her undershirt and pulled it frantically over her head, before zipping and buttoning her pants properly. She still couldn't look at him. This was even more embarassing than _last night_...if that were possible.

"How thoughtful of you, niisan, but I don't really _n-need_ anymore gifts."

"But, I picked them out especially for you." He stepped closer. "Don't you even want to _see_?"

Her brows creased together. Was it her imagination, or was Neji trying to be _nice_?

"I promise you will like it, Hinata-sama." He smiled. "Close your eyes." She didn't, but that didn't stop him.

Neji advanced on her, holding her captive within his arms before she even thought to _breathe_. He kissed her lightly upon the lips, then placed a previously unseen white box into her sweating palms. Stepping back now, he watched as she shakily peeled the top off.

Within the box, lay about a dozen gorgeous, irridescent shells. Some were the size of a mere nickel or quarter, while others were the size of her fist. Her mouth parted. He had thought of _her_ while he was away. He had scoured the beach, searching for something beautiful to bring back to her. A small squeak escaped Hinata's lips. _Niisan_...

"Do you like?" He asked.

"Hai, niisan," she blushed again. "They are _lovely,_" she admired her new prize.

"Not as lovely as you," he said. Hinata's heart could have lept from her chest at that moment. "But, there's one more thing," he insisted. Neji grasped one of her hands, then slipped a small object into it.

"What is it?" She asked. He only shrugged.

"Open your hand and find out," he said.

Hinata did as she was told, and found in the center of her palm, a small spiral-shaped pearlescent shell, that matched her eyes perfectly. The Heiress gasped upon noticing the tiny ring drilled into it. Neji lifted the shell from her hand, then attached it to her shinobi bracelet.

"For you, Hyuuga-hime, though it does you little justice."

The Hyuuga Heiress blushed a shade of red beyond anything she could recall. What was he doing? Was Neji really trying to _woo_ her? He didn't seem too concerned that she'd been out with _Sasuke_ the night before. Of course, Hinata was glad he didn't know the _whole_ story, because she'd been out with Sasuke a lot more than _once_ while he was away.

"_Ahem_," Neji cleared his throat. "Well, we really should be going now, Hinata-sama. You don't want to be late for class," he said in that familiar, early morning sternness. Then, he turned and left through the door from whence he'd come.

Hinata was dumbfounded. What was that _about_, anyway? And why was she more confused than ever?

She sat down on the bed, playing with her new charm. Soon, she glanced down at the folded handkerchief beside her. She swallowed a dry lump in her throat. The Uchiha crest was unmistakable. Could it be that Neji had not noticed? She frowned. No, he had noticed. They didn't call him a _genius_ for nothing. But, why he decided not to broach the subject was the mystery she couldn't solve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata-chan?" Sasuke leaned toward her at the lunch table. "So, I hear your _cousin_ has returned," he began. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Sasuke," she answered in a monotone voice.

"Sasuke-_kun_," he corrected.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "_Sasuke-kun_," she repeated. The Hyuuga Heiress sighed, then gripped onto her braceleted wrist. "Just leave me alone, Uchiha," she said. "I have too much to think about right now."

"Care to share some of it with me?" He draped his arm across her shoulder. "Remember, if you need to cry, you always have a _handkerchief_," he reminded her of the gift he'd given her six weeks ago. Perhaps too much time had passed. He'd noticed the new spiral shell charm that had appeared after Hyuuga Neji had returned from the Land of Waves. He'd also noticed the two bird seal charms that had appeared right before he _left_. He was losing the race, and needed to secure her attention soon. It was easy enough when Neji wasn't around. Hinata-chan was still a _girl_, after all. But, now that he had _returned_... Well, Sasuke didn't think he'd be getting any more _quality time_ with his girlfriend.

He smirked. _Girlfriend_. Yeah, that sounded about right.

"Come here," he pulled her flush against his chest. She didn't resist, even with all the eyes following them. She'd finally begun to relax at school, and for that he was hopeful. Although, she looked pretty _relaxed_ last night. "Nervous about tonight?" He asked.

"A little," she answered in that quiet voice. That wasn't the whole story, he knew, but wouldn't be able to question her properly with everyone _staring_.

He took a moment to glare at his peers, most of whom immediately turned away. A few persistant hold-outs were soon distracted when Naruto jumped up on a table, dancing around like an idiot with a bag of barbeque chips held above his head. A narrow-eyed Akimichi Chouji soon joined the blonde freak atop the table, and the two battled for the chips like the idiots they were.

"_Dobe_..." Sasuke spat.

"What did you say?" Hinata stared up into his coal black eyes.

_Finally_...

"Nothing," he answered, smoothly. The Uchiha offered a small smile to the sad look in her glossy eyes. "You want to go for a walk?"

Hinata kept her pale orbs trained on him. "Hai," she whispered.

Sasuke stood, then helped his girlfriend step over the bench. They walked side by side through the oblivious crowd. It seemed Naruto and Chouji were _most_ entertaining, as he and the Heiress managed to slip practically unnoticed out of the cafeteria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata held loosely to Sasuke's hand as he led her across the Academy lawn. The day was half over, but truly had yet to begin for her. She was leaving early, any minute now really, because Neji was scheduled to escort her home to begin preparations for the dinner party. She looked toward Sasuke. It wasn't a _real_ social event, just another way for their families to formaly recongnize eachother.

"You'll be fine, you know," Sasuke snapped her train of thought. "I can't wait to see you tonight," he said.

She answered with a groan. "Sasuke, I don't think this is going to--"

"What?" He pulled her to a halt. "Your cousin's been back for one day, and he already has you convinced that you belong to him?"

"No..." She fiddled with her bracelet. "It's just that... things are so--"

"Don't say it's _complicated_," he scoffed. "That's just a cop-out."

Her eyes widened, and her mouth hung open in shock. "_Who do you think you are_?" She snapped, after finally regaining her wits.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he smirked. "Your future husband, and father to your _Sharingan_ _babies_."

Her frown deepened into a scowl, and she hissed: "I wouldn't have babies with _you,_ if you were the last _living_ Uchiha, _married or not_."

He stepped closer, looming over her with his slight height advantage. "What if Konoha needed the Sharingan? Would you do it then?"

She huffed, folding her arms and turning away. "This is a pointless conversation."

"Then, you _would_ do it," he raked a hand through raven hair. "Always the _loyal_ kunoichi," he chuckled.

Hinata glared briefly at him. "You really annoy me sometimes, _Uchiha_."

"And you're really cute," he countered.

_Damn him_... And damn that blasted _blush_!

"You're feeling better already," he grinned. "I see a smile in your future, Hinata-chan."

He was right. She couldn't help herself. The smile began tugging at her lips, and try as she might, she couldn't banish the wretched expression. It bloomed across her face like a beautiful flower, and she was rewarded by Sasuke's lips pressing softly upon her own. The Heiress relaxed against him, letting his mouth roam a bit more freely across her jaw and neck. This was wrong. She should not be allowing Sasuke to take such liberties, but it was hard to say no when he made her troubles feel so _light_...

"_S-Sasuke-kun_..."

Her suitor pulled back a bit, black eyes following something in the distance. Hinata turned her head-- and immediately regretted the action.

_Neji_. Neji was glaring at them from the gate. How long had he been there? How much had he _seen_? _Dear Gods_! He could have seen _everything_!

"N-Niisan!" She ripped herself from Sasuke's embrace. With hands twisting together, she kept her eyes lowered to the ground. Had she looked up, she would not have missed the lethal exchange of bloodline limits, brief though they were. "S-Sasuke, I-I'll see you later... okay?" She still wouldn't look at him, and recieved a mere grunt in response.

Hinata began walking toward Neji, who looked impatient, but otherwise stable. Perhaps there would not be a violent confrontation, after all...

**End Part One**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**So, here is Part Two. I'm afraid life has taken over, and there may not be frequent updates for a while. This installment is pretty long and I am _very_ proud of it, so I hope everyone enjoys. Thank you all for your wonderful readership. I love writing these fics for you, but my real life responsibilities are my only priority right now. As always, I love reviews and PMs. So, drop me a line every now and then. And, if I find myself writing any Oneshots, I'll try to take some time to post them. Also, I swear I haven't given up on _Possession_, but like I said... _life_... you know?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Wake of the Storm  
Part Two**

Neji hadn't said a word to his Heiress since retrieving her from the Academy. There had been many things struggling to claw their way out of his throat, but because he _loved_ the girl walking quietly beside him, he did not utter a sound. They walked their usual path to the compound in a silence that was not altogether awkward. They were so used to one another, that even the most embarassing of situations usually blew over in the course of a few minutes, if not hours. Even _this_ could be set aside, considering Hinata-sama was not at fault. Oh, he was irritated with the brat, but knew beyond any doubt, that _Sasuke_ was behind that kiss. Hinata could be clever when she wanted to be, however, the little kunoichi was _severely_ outclassed when it came the Uchiha. He had her twisted about his finger like a snake twined 'round a helpless mouse.

He watched her twirl a lock of hair around her index finger. It was a new habit she'd picked up while he was away. Just another in a long list of subtle changes he'd noticed while observing her over the course of the day. His mouth slipped into a frown. Did she even _try_ to resist him? _Six weeks_? Is that how long it took, or did she capitulate from the beginning? He remembered the look on her face when he caught her eye, after she'd first glanced back at _Sasuke_ six weeks ago. Had the Uchiha done something to her? What did he _say_? Neji's brows began to crease. He could have questioned her; probably would have gotten his answers, but that would have driven her right into Sasuke's waiting arms. He had chosen instead to refrain from such harsh tactics. That was why he watched her from a distance; and watched the people around her, as well.

To his surprise, Sasuke had been the perfect gentleman. Never once had he touched his Heiress inapproprietly. Never once had he spoken ill toward her. And he had defended her relentlessly against the pack of vicious girls who'd been stalking her between classes. Neji snarled. It was _infuriating_, seeing how disrespectful those Academy peasants were toward the _Hyuuga Heiress_. From the gawking to the gossip, it was all a shallow display of childish immaturity. Neji let a low growl slip past sneering lips. None of them would have _dared_ if _he_ were still there.

The prodigy generally thought of his graduation as a moment of freedom in a life that was brutaly, and relentlessly caged. However, _now_ he saw it as an obstacle on his path to _Hinata_. _He_ couldn't be there for her, but _Sasuke_ _could_. He threw his head back to gaze at the sun-dappled tree canopy. He remembered how she had _clung_ to the Uchiha, and smiled at him when they talked. He also remembered how unhappy she had become as midday approached. She was not looking forward to coming home. Neji lowered his head, shifting his white eyes onto the girl, while she clutched her hair with both hands, staring out into the forest as she walked. She was not looking forward to seeing _him_.

"_Hinata-sama_," Neji spoke a little more harshly than he had intended. She jumped beside him, startled out of her own thoughts.

"H-Hai niisan!" She squeaked.

"You must not allow Uchiha _Sasuke_ to come between us," he huffed. "I did not imagine you'd be so _weak_ as to fall for this kind of _bullshit_."

"You don't even _know_ him," she pouted, rolling her eyes. A half-second later, she whispered under her breath. "I'm not _weak." _Then her hurt gaze locked onto his. "Do you really think I'm _weak_, niisan?"

Did she really want to know?

"Hinata-sama, if the shoe fits..." And why was she trying to change the subject?

The Heiress frowned, angrily. "_Sasuke_ doesn't think I'm weak."

"Yeah, right." The prodigy's hands balled into fists at his sides. "Go on believing that, Hinata-sama, while he plays you for a _fool_."

"Shut up!" She yelled, stomping her foot. "And I am _not_ a fool!" Neji's eyebrow quirked in astonishment.

Where the hell did _that_ come from?

"Our Clans are entering into a _contract_," she folded her arms, turning her nose up at him as they continued on through the forest. "They're _negotiating_, using us as _pawns_."

So what. That was nothing new. Pawns were born everyday in the great shinobi Clans. If she thought that was some kind of excuse...

"Well then, stop being a _pawn_, Hinata-sama. Just walk away."

The Heiress stopped dead in her tracks, utter confusion rising in her eyes. "Walk away from what? My _birthright_?"

If that's what it took. It's not like she needed it anyway.

"Is it your birthright to marry into some _strange_ Clan, with all those _strange_ people and their _strange_ ways?" Neji questioned, stopping to face her.

"Niisan..."

"What do you know about the Uchiha Clan, anyway?"

Hinata's arms fell away from her chest, and her fingers tangled together in an almost suppliant gesture. "I know they are respected throughout Konoha, and that they have produced many fine shinobi."

"Yes, just fine... like _Uchiha Itachi_." Suddenly, Neji grabbed her by the arm. "Do you have any idea what's been said about that_ Heir_ of theirs? Oh, wait." He flung her backward. "_You're_ still in the Academy."

She gasped, mouth hanging open as she vigorously rubbed her bruised arm. "Itachi doesn't have anything to do with me!"

"But he will if you marry his _brother_-- if you go to _live_ with them!" Just the thought of _his_ Heiress cavorting with any _one_ of those bastard _Uchiha_... He just wanted to lock her away, to keep her close to him forever. So she couldn't _leave_ him.

"Neji-niisan," she took a tentative step forward. He stared at her, could _feel_ her holding back, trying so hard not to escalate the situation. His emotions were overflowing, and he was finding it very, _very_ difficult to stay focused. "I-I'm not going to live with _anyone_, niisan. I'm staying right where I have _always_ been."

"I know what you're trying to do," he growled. "It won't work. I'm already pissed off, so you might as well tell me what you're _really_ thinking."

"Niisan..."

"If you have something to say, then _say it,_" he demanded.

"It won't help the situation, and I'm tired of talking about it, anyway," the Heiress huffed, allowing yet another flash of temper. That was really getting tiresome. But since she insisted, he wanted to know what was _truly_ inside that pretty little head of hers.

"So, you're weak _and_ a coward. Poor Hinata-sama. I guess the Uchiha Clan has really lowered its bridal standards. But, maybe that _is_ where you belong. Where you'll be _pampered_ and never have to work too hard."

That ought to do it...

Hyuuga Hinata breathed deep and long, before succumbing to the rage within. "I think we should remember our _place,_" she hissed. Neji's eyes narrowed, while her hands fell to her hips. "_None_ of us can change this," she accosted. Leaning forward, she pressed him to take a step back. "We simply have to _accept_ it."

"Did _Sasuke_ tell you that?" He snapped.

Hinata scowled, peircing him with her hurtful retort. "Sasuke is _right_," she said.

"_No he isn't!_" The prodigy roared, before stomping ahead of her. He couldn't _believe_ she was _defending_ that bastard! He seethed, pulverizing sticks and leaves as his sandaled feet pounded through the forest. "_Fucking Uchiha_," he spat. Why was Hinata-sama _acting_ like this? What happened to his _perfect_ _Heiress_? She was being so difficult, so god damned _defiant_...

The Heiress stormed right up behind him, grasping his sleeve and giving one firm tug. It was enough to gain his attention, and Neji turned slowly around to meet his cousin's incensed gaze. The look in her eyes took his breath away.

_Hinata-sama_...

"Do _not_ walk away from me," she sliced into him with a tone he'd scarcely _glimpsed_ these last few hours. "You _will_ listen to what I have to say." Hinata released his sleeve, then circled around until she was standing _between_ him and the path ahead.

Neji's eyes widened at her confidence, her _tenacity_. She was like a _different_ _person_ now. He searched for any sign of the girl he'd left behind. She simply wasn't there. Several seconds passed while she awaited his surrender. _Sasuke_... did _he_ do this to her?

"_Of course_, _Hinata-sama_," he forced through clenched teeth, bowing stiffly. What else could he do _but_ listen? He reigned in a defiant smirk. There was still _one_ thing he could do...

He stood there, _glaring_ at her, swirling in pointed fury at her fiery words. The Heiress froze, stunned by his wild eyes. She licked her lips, pursing them together while her own darted from side to side.

"_Hinata-sama_," Neji prodded. He supposed she wasn't quite as _sure_ _of herself_ as she'd let on. However, she _did_ finally manage the courage to speak, though she could only do so in the form of a _question_.

Little _twit_. That'll _teach_ her.

"Are-- Aren't we s-s-supposed to ob-bey the _Clan_, niisan? If the C-Clan want's me to marry _S-Sasuke_, who am _I_ to _deny_ that?" Tears filled the wells of her eyes as she reverted back to the mousy girl he remembered. She was upset now. _Dammit_! He made her _cry_ again! And to top it off, she'd sounded as though she really wanted an _answer_; like she wanted him to show her the way _out_.

The prodigy sneered. Why didn't she jusy say so in the _first_ place? She didn't have to be so _insolent_! He snorted. There was only _one_ way out, and if she truly wanted to walk through that door, his only choice was to tell her what she wanted to know, with a few _personal revelations_ thrown in...

Neji looked his flustered cousin in the eye, and told her the surest evidence of the Clan's wishes he'd ever known. "My father once said to me, that we Hyuuga do not concern ourselves with selfish desire, that it is our duty... our _place_," he used the word that she'd so carelessly thrown at him, "to take what we have been given by destiny and to make it work, for ourselves _and_ for the Clan." Hinata's shoulders slumped, while turning her dejected eyes away. "We exist only to fulfill our birthrights and to protect the Byakugan. That is the meaning that I have come to understand." He paused. "_That_ is our _place_, Hinata-sama."

"So, then... I should marry Sasuke..." Her voice was flat and empty.

Neji frowned, rolling his eyes at her weak display. "_Shut up._" He commanded. "That's _not at_ _all_ what I'm saying."

"Then... (hiccup) what... (sob) _are_... you..." Her tiny frame was racked with tremors and sobs, and cute little hiccups between each word. The prodigy's arms encircled her, locking her against his own hard body.

"I'm _saying_, _you're_ my birthright, Hinata-sama," he answered the question that she hadn't managed to ask. One hand tangled in her hair, the other wandered her waist. "My Heiress, my _cousin_..." What he spoke next had her reeling in delight. "_My_ _beloved_," he cooed.

"_N-Neji-niisan_..." She was blushing so prettily now, all of her resistance forgotten as he plied her with soft words. Oh, how he _loved_ the way her skin lit up...

"You're _mine_. You've always _been_ mine, and you'll always _be_ mine." She absently ran her tongue over her lower lip, before biting gently into it. "And if you _truly_ want to be with me, then you must give_ it_ to me."

"It?" Hinata shuddered. His hand tightened in her hair, tugging her head back slowly, while the other made its way up her jacket and undershirt. He teased and pinched her through the bandages separating his skin from hers.

"It." He answered, smiling down at her. "I _told_ you, Hinata-sama. I want to be your _first_."

The Heiress gasped, shuddering while he removed his hand from her garments. "N-N-N-Neji... I-- I..." He could feel her heart racing against his chest, and could _see_ the panic rising in her pearly eyes. "I d-don't th-think that's a v-very _good_ id-dea..."

Neji tilted her head up toward his own. "Don't you _want_ to be with me?" He asked. She sighed, eyes wandering his face, before finally settling on the expanse of foliage behind him. "Don't you, Hinata-sama? Because this is the _only_ way." He shook his head slighty, taking her hands in his. "And, there _is_ the possibility that you could lose _everything_."

There was a very long pause as the two Hyuuga stared into their own silvery reflections.

"My title..." Hinata's hand rose to trace Neji's jaw with slim fingers. Neither of them dared blink, afraid that they might miss some subtle clue, some small indication of the other's intentions. Then, Hinata ripped her hand away from him. "Neji-niisan," she whispered, "otousan would _kill_ you. I can't-- I _won't_ risk your life." She turned her head away in one swift motion. "Not for this..."

"If we can not risk ourselves for _eachother_, then for what reason were we _born_, Hinata-sama? I _need_ you," the prodigy grasped the nape of her neck, pulling her in close to his lips, "and I _won't_ let you be _taken_ from me."

Neji stared into her pained expression, knowing her fear, her trepidation. But, she knew his feelings, as well. He would _never_ let her go. _Never_. Not even if it cost him his life.

"So, I'll ask you one last time." He pressed firm lips upon hers, whispering onto her mouth. "Do you _want_ to be with me, Hinata-sama?"

She shivered, eyelashes fluttering uncontrolably. His hands stroked through her hair, and her head lolled back into his touch. When she finally opened her eyes, she smiled.

"Aishiteru, Neji-niisan," she answerd. "Hai. I _do_ want to be with you." A wide grin spread across Neji's face. "But, I can't_._" He stiffened, and she peeled his unresponsive arms away.

Her protector's grin shifted into a scowl.

"I'm sorry, niisan," she continued, "but my duties are very clear. I can turn my back on _my_ birthright no more than you can turn your back on _yours_. I know you will never give up," a look of strained resignation fell over her features. "But _I_ will never give in."

"You say that now," Neji smirked. "Just wait till I get my _hands_ on you."

He saw his Heiress turn stark white, eyes glossing over in fear. "_W-What_?"

"_Come on_, _Hinata-sama_," the Hyuuga prodigy slipped a hand into her hair, gently cradling her face. She licked her lips, shivering while her gaze followed the trail his hand left on her skin; over her shoulder and across her clavicle. She wasn't quite ready yet, not quite ready to let go of the Clan, or their _expectations_. He'd be cutting it close, but he had a few hours yet to convince her. His lips formed a wide grin, as her porcelain skin began to warm and redden. If words weren't enough, there were _other_ ways to persuade his _lovely_ cousin.

"_N-N-Niisan_..." She sighed in anticipation of his next touch.

"You don't _really_ think you can resist me?"

"I-- I... (gulp) I d-d-don't know what you _m-mean_," she shivered. Neji chuckled, leaning his hitai-ate against her forehead. He was _dangerously_ close to kissing her.

"If you will not listen to _reason_," he smiled, "then, let's just let the evening _play out_, shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Hanabi sat on the wooden chair, dangling her little feet over the edge, while she watched her neechan rush around the kitchen, looking for something to settle her stomach. Hinata sure was a _mess_ today, and Hanabi wondered what had gotten her all flustered in the first place.

"Neechan?" She asked. "What's wrong with you? You look like somebody stabbed your puppy." She smiled sweetly when Hinata turned to glare at her.

The Heiress went back to searching the cabinets. "Stop being silly, Hanabi-chan," she answered. The younger Hyuuga puffed out her lower lip, before sliding to the floor. She hopped over toward her sister.

"I'm just trying to _help_. Jeez..."

Hinata sighed, lowering her head. "I'm sorry, Hanabi-chan. Thank you. I'm just a little... _overwhelmed_," she smiled sadly.

"You call that a _smile_?" Hanabi poked her in the ribs. Then the younger sister grinned obnoxiously, showing off the gap where her front teeth had yet to grow back. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the little girl.

She patted her sister on the head. "Okay, okay. I'll cheer up, I promise."

Hanabi hugged her around the legs. "You'd better," she threatened. "I know where you live."

Hinata wrapped an arm around the little princess, walking stiffly as the girl clung to her leg. "_Hanabi-chan_..." She whined. "Get _off_ me."

"Nope," her sister answered, as she was practically dragged around the kitchen. "I never get to _see_ you anymore." She faked a sniffle.

"Since when have you ever _wanted_ to?" Hinata began peeling her long arms away.

"Oh, come on, neechan," Hanabi increased her vice-like grip. "Play with me for a little while. _Please_?"

The Heiress rolled her pale, shining eyes. "I don't have _time_, Hanabi-chan."

The younger girl frowned, narrowing her own moonlight eyes. "Fine!" She screeched pushing herself away from Hinata. "You never pay any _attention_ to me! You always go off on your own, doing whatever you want!"

"Hanabi-chan!"

Hanabi stormed out of the kitchen. "Just leave me alone!" She thrust the door open. "It's not like I have _time for you_, either!"

Hinata was left alone, and her shoulders slumped pitifully. She couldn't really blame Hanabi. She imagined that no one had been paying her much attention lately. The Heiress used her sleeve to wipe away her detestable tears. But, unfortunately, Hanabi would have to wait-- _again_. She straightened her spine, also leaving the kitchen. She shouldn't keep her mother waiting any longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lady Hyuuga's soft, lilting voice carried the haunting melody throughout the four corners of her large, yet simple suite. Her maidservants sat around her, all lost in the drifting lullaby, as their Lady combed her fingers through Hinata's indigo tresses.

The young Heiress lay with her head in her mother's lap, mindlessly twirling a finger around the billowing sleeve of the Lady's silk kimono. She was in a daze, soaking in the love that poured from the woman who knew the many facets of her pure, diamond heart as clearly as she knew her own.

"Okaasan?" Hinata tugged at the fine silk. "What is it like?" She hesitated a moment as her hands wrung comfort from the cloth. "Being married?" She finished.

Lady Hyuuga fell silent, looking softly upon her daughter. "Marriage is different for every couple," she whispered in a voice that carried a gentle, yet constant stream of wisdom. "For Hyuuga-sama and myself, it began as a mere contract to produce strong sons for the Main House."

Hinata peered up at her, then lowered her eyes in shame.

"However," the Lady quickly continued, "on the night of your birth, he was a man possessed with the pride of fatherhood. It mattered not that you were his _daughter_. You were the firstborn, the _Heiress_, and he _loved_ you."

The Heiress said nothing, eyes sliding across the ceiling in disbelief. Her mother rested a hand upon her brow, smoothing back loose indigo strands.

"He loves you still," she said. Hinata only rolled her eyes. "I suppose that is not what you wanted to hear," The Lady looked ahead to the ornately framed picture of Hiashi, holding the newborn Heiress. She had placed the image upon her night stand because she wanted to fall asleep looking into the eyes of the man who had somehow managed to win her heart, even after stealing her away to marry against her will.

Their marriage was a testament to the strength of tradition. It _was_ the correct match for the Clan, and although she hated him when they were wed, she had to admit that he had been devoted to her happiness and well being. But, the Lady decided to leave those thoughts for another time. Hinata had enough to ponder right now, and didn't need Hiashi casting any more doubt in her mind.

"Then let me say, that although our union began as a cold and loveless arrangement, over time there was much admiration, and even _affection_ shared between us."

"But not love." Hinata sat up, kneeling to gaze into her mother's pearlescent eyes. "Is that how _all_ arranged marriages begin?"

Lady Hyuuga smiled. "Again, it depends on the match involved," she answered. "But, yes, many arranged marriages do begin is this fashion." Hinata sighed, twisting her hands together until her mother gripped them firmly. "But, your marriage to Sasuke may be very different," she hinted.

Hinata swallowed, fidgeting under her mother's grasp. "But it was _arranged_, just like any other," she bowed her head.

Lady Hyuuga chuckled lightly, releasing her daughter. "Has your otousan not told you?"

"Told me what?" Hinata sniffled.

"You poor dear," she said, as the maidservants giggled.

"What's so funny," Hinata's brows furrowed. The Lady cupped her daughter's cheek, looking into confused white eyes identical to her own. "_Okaasan_," Hinata drawled, watching the women around them.

"Hinata-chan," her mother answered, "Uchiha Sasuke _himself_ initiated this arrangement. He has been watching you, and his eyes have been set upon you for a long time." She smiled, taking her daughter's hands and squeezing them gently. "This is not the first request we have received from him. Only, that it is the first time your otousan has taken him seriously."

Hinata's face was an equal blend of shock and hurt. "_What are you saying_?" The words came in a throaty whisper.

Her mother smiled in a true expression that she had not donned in ages. "Uchiha Sasuke may be in _love_ with you," she said.

Hinata's eyes drew open slowly and carefully as the words took root. The girl could barely breathe, let alone speak.

"You are a beautiful young kunoichi," her mother continued. "It is only natural that you would attract the attention of the Uchiha Clan." She brought a sleeve to her face, covering her own demure giggle. "I have _even_ been told that if Uchiha Itachi were but a few years younger, he would have pursued you for himself."

Hinata's face scrunched up into an ugly sneer, while her body quaked, making her look as though she would collapse at any moment. "Where did you hear _that_?" She demanded.

"Worry not, my daughter," Lady Hyuuga scooped the very _stiff_ Heiress up into her arms. "Sasuke is the only one you need concern yourself with. I merely meant to illustrate how desirable you are." She hugged her daughter fiercely, while the maidservants giggled around them. "My poor, sweet Hinata-chan," she soothed. "Do not fret. The meeting between our families will be a good one. You will be elegant and perfect, and Sasuke will see you in all your finery." She rocked the young girl slowly. "He will know that it was the proper match, and _you_ will look into the Sharingan eyes of your future husband."

Hinata took in a deep breath, trembling with barely controled fury, and unshed tears. "He _lied_ to me," the Heiress hissed against her mother's loose indigo hair. "He said..." She swallowed. "He said he w-wasn't the one who _started_ this!"

"And you believed him?" The Lady questioned, while firmly stroking a hand across Hinata's back. "Of course he lied, Hinata-chan. He _wants_ you, but does not want to frighten you off."

"But _why_?" The Heiress seethed. "What _sense_ is there in such a lie? He should have told me the truth!" She broke out of the Lady's arms.

"Would it have changed your mind?" Her mother inquired, and Hinata could not meet her gaze. "I thought as much." Lady Hyuuga took a deep breath, assessing her words carefully. She had to say something that would console her daughter, make her believe in her own worth, _and_ remain true to the intentions of her betrothed. The wife of Hyuuga Hiashi was not in the habit of shielding her daughters from the truth, nor could she afford to be.

"One of the skills a gifted kunoichi is possessed with, is understanding the minds of men," she said. "Shinobi like your otousan, your niisan, and even _Sasuke_ have only one way of getting what they want. They will deceive, they will betray, and they will lavish you with gifts and praise, all in an attempt to capture your fragile woman's heart."

Hinata sniffled. "But, w-what do I _do_? How do I _stop_ this?"

"You can not _stop_ it. But, there _is_ something you can do," the Lady said.

Hinata swallowed a sob. "What? Whatever it is, I'll do it."

"You must have no illusions as to their intentions. _And_," she gazed upon her daughter with eyes of polished steel, "you must be smarter, _quicker_, more agile in your deceptions," she smiled. "You must _play_ them, as surely as they believe they are playing you."

Hinata shivered.

"You will learn, Hinata-chan." Lady Hyuuga then pulled the Heiress back, to gaze once more into her tear-glazed eyes. "In the meantime, you must prepare. Neji-san will be here soon to escort you back to your suite." She pinched Hinata's chin between her thumb and forefinger, lifting her face slightly. "Use this time wisely," she said. "Say your goodbyes."

"Goodbye?" Hinata looked puzzled. "But, I am not _going_ anywhere, okaasan."

The Lady placed her palm upon Hinata's heart. "You and Neji have been together for a long time. It would have been impossible not to see the flame of passion burning between you."

Hinata's heart began to pound beneath her mother's hand, and she swallowed a sudden lump in her throat.

"If Fate were kind, both of you would find solace and comfort in each other's arms. You would be together in word and bond." She stared deep into her daughter's eyes, until she saw that last spark of hope fade into sullenness. "However, Fate is _not _kind, and you must now sever your ties with Hyuuga Neji. _Sasuke_ is your future, and you must give yourself over to him."

"I-- I don't know if I_ can,"_ Hinata hiccuped quietly.

"Shhhh," the Lady stroked her daughter's face, tenderly. "You must. You will never know happiness otherwise."

"But, I don't _love_ him," Hinata pleaded. "How can I be happy with someone I _don't love_?"

"Love is not gauranteed in marriage, but it can be fostered, encouraged and built over time, like an ancient monument." The Lady smiled softly. "Like mine."

Hinata buried her face in her mother's kimono. "It isn't fair!" Her tiny frame was racked with tremors as she poured out her dying heart.

Her mother rubbed soothing circles onto her back, while rocking her back and forth. "Life is not fair," she said. "Love is not fair."

Then, a firm knock was heard on the door leading into the hall. One of the maidservants stood, walking toward it. When she reached for the knob, she waited for the approval of her Lady. The Leader's wife nodded, and the maid unlocked, then opened the door.

Hyuuga Neji was on his knees, forehead pressed against the hardwood floor. "Please excuse this intrusion, my Lady," he said. "I was told that I might find Hinata-sama here with you."

"Indeed, nephew," the Lady answered. "Your Heiress waits for you here." She wiped Hinata's tears away with her sleeve, before gently pressing the girl forward. "You may rise," she said, and Neji raised his head to meet the shy gaze of his charge.

Hinata offered a small smile, and Neji bowed again. "Hinata-sama," he spoke quietly. "Are you ready?"

She looked again toward her mother, who was smiling sadly. "Hai," she answered, lowering her head. Hinata walked toward Neji as he stood upright. Again, he bowed to her, then once more to Lady Hyuuga, before both disappeared down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The silence between them was thick, the air warm, and the tension tightly coiled. Hyuuga Neji walked just behind his Heiress, watching how she avoided his gaze, his words, and every attempt he'd made to hold her hand. He knew he shouldn't expect such affection from her now, but just couldn't bring himself to widen the distance between them. They could very well be be torn apart before the day was over. Now was not the time to deny their love.

"Hinata-sama," he tried again. Still, she would not answer. He was compelled to growl in frustration, but didn't. Any such noise would only serve to frighten her. The last thing Neji wanted to do was scare her away.

He pondered a moment, as her pace slowed. They were nearing the double suite that served them both, and he could tell that she was not eager to be dressed for the dinner party with the _Uchiha_. He resisted the urge to scoff. Looking at Sasuke across the table from _his_ Heiress would certainly try his patience.

Hinata stopped a few paces from her bedroom door, turned and looked him in the eye.

"Niisan," she said. She was trembling, but her gaze did not falter. "Th-Thank you for escorting me." She looked so sad, so forlorn. "I– I wish..." She struggled with the words. "I w-wish we had... m-more _time_... niisan..." Her eyes lowered to the floor.

Why did she look so sad? Why did she sound so _far away_? Neji ducked down to catch her gaze, searching her pale, mournful eyes. His grew wide. What was she thinking? Was this supposed to be some kind of _farewell_? Stupid little girl!

Neji smirked, and the next moment, his lips were pressed against hers, as his tongue coaxed forth sweet mewling noises. He wasn't surprised to find her hands clutching onto his shoulders as she dove into the kiss, filling him with a need so strong it threatened to carry them both away on its current. It was only after they broke away that Neji realized he'd pushed her halfway inside her room, fumbling with the lock even before he'd shut the door.

"_N-N-Neji... niisan_!" She gasped, and he truly smiled. It had been a long time coming. Their brief encounter the night before, and their argument on the way home had done nothing but fuel his desire. He'd missed her lips, and the sweet taste of her mouth; the pounding of her heart, and the gentle caress of her breath in his ear. She was doing all those things now, and Neji wanted to savor it; to lick her from head to toe, like a dripping ice-cream cone on a sweltering Summer day.

"Hinata-sama," he nibbled on her earlobe. There would be no goodbyes. Not today. "I will never give you up," he whispered, nestling his mouth just below her jaw. She shivered, and his whole body tensed.

"W-What do you m-mean?" Hinata stuttered. Neji ran his hands along her back, tickling and forcing her to arch into him.

"You _know_ what I mean," he answered, teasing her throat with his moist tongue.

"_Niisan_... _p-p-please_..."

"Before our guests arrive, sneak downstairs and meet me by the cellar door," he instructed, with a few careful nips to her skin. "Be careful not to raise suspiscion." Then, he kissed her neck. "Wait for me. I have a surprise for you." He licked his lips, and the moist appendage ghosted across her skin. Then, the tone of his voice changed, becoming hard and cold. "But, before you come to _me_, know that you can _never_ go back to _him_." The warning was issued. Now, it was up to _her_ to accept or to decline.

Hinata's lip quivered as her eyelids closed halfway. He had her on the edge. She was _breaking_, and would soon tumble into his carefully laid trap.

"What if someone _s-sees_ me?" She inquired, as Neji's tongue left a hot trail down to her clavicle.

"It is really quite _simple_," he explained. "You are the _Heiress_. Tell them to turn their heads and keep their mouths shut."

"Hai!" She answered with a gasp when Neji's teeth closed around the protruding bone. The pressure was light, but enough to leave her knees weak, and Hinata collapsed in his hold.

_Gods_! If only he didn't have to _wait_!

"Alright, Hinata-sama," he said, carrying her to her bed. "I'll send the maids to dress you now." He smirked, and she nodded. "Remember. Before the party," he watched her nod a second time. "The cellar."

"Hai," she whispered, then pressed her lips together as Neji backed out of the room. It was slow and somewhat painful, separating himself from her, but Neji was reminded that she was would be all _his_ in a few short hours. A sly smile curled his lips as his eyes finally left her. Then, he eased the door shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lady Hyuuga sat across from her husband, sipping her tea as demurely as he expected. Hiashi looked pensive, and she supposed he had good reason to be. He was weaving a precarious situation between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. Most of the Clan thought as much, as she had been pulled aside more than once today, while Branch House members humbly voiced their many concerns for their Heiress _and_ their prodigy. The Leader expected absolute silence on the matter, but she never _had_ been the silent type.

The Lady set her cup down upon the small round table between them. "It is a cruel thing you have done, Hiashi-sama," she firmly said.

Her Leader and husband scoffed in a most _ugly_ manner. "_Hush_, _woman_," he said, dismissing her out of hand. He resumed reading his newspaper as though her words were but the wind rustling in the trees above them.

The Lady snickered. "I will not _hush_," she said. "This game that you are playing will only result in violence." She took a napkin and lightly dabbed the corners of her painted mouth. "You say you do not want Neji-kun and Hinata-chan to be close, yet you place them together in a most _intimate_ way. You say you wish for our daughter to wed the _second_ Uchiha son, but all of your actions thusfar seem to point toward an _alterior motive_." She laced her fingers together, placing them flat upon the table. "What you _really_ want, is for Hinata to _reject_ Sasuke. You are using Neji as bait, in a trap to force her into a _different_ marriage; a marriage with more _clout_, more _influence_ and some _percieved_ sense of honor."

Hiashi glared at his wife, but there was no malice in his eyes; only recognition for the one person other than his dead brother who could ever read his mind. "What do _you_ know?" He mocked.

"I know Uchiha Itachi is a dangerous shinobi, and that he is _unfit_ _to wed my daughter_!"

Hiashi rolled his eyes. "You are too smart for your own good." The Lady smiled sweetly. He sighed, sensing that he would indeed have to explain. "It is an honorable position for her," the Leader continued. "More so than being the wife of the _spare_."

"She does not _want_ him," her jaw set in a frown.

"So, it seems..." Hiashi trailed off. "Did you hear that _commotion_ last night?" He inquired, attempting to change the subject. "Those two really must learn to be more discrete." He laughed.

Lady Hyuuga abruptly stood, rattling the table and the utensils on it. "I am talking about _Itachi_!"

"You forget your _place_, woman," Hiashi dryly reminded her. He did not even look at up his wife, such was the state of his denial.

"Hinata will marry Sasuke," She informed her husband. "She will have everything that she has ever wanted. She will be _happy_, and _you_..." She pointed an accusing finger at the pale-eye snake in the grass. "You will not interfere."

Now, the Leader looked genuinely amused. "You would threaten _me_?" He asked.

Her expression softened, but not a welcoming way. "You of all people should know that I make only _promises_." Her eyes shone with multi-faceted calculations. "And I never break my promises, dear husband."

"We shall see, beloved," Hiashi answered, before his wife bowed and walked smoothly away, down the sunlit garden path.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tell me about this _bracelet_, Sasuke," Itachi instructed his brother. The younger Uchiha leaned against the training post, sitting just under the perforated target that his brother had placed there for their practice session. His arms were folded across his chest as he glared hotly at nothing in particular. "What do you think it signifies?"

"Hn," Sasuke groaned. "I'll tell you what it signifies," he said. "_Control_."

Itachi came to sit beside his little brother. "So, this Hyuuga Neji controls your woman? And she listens to him?"

"Does whatever he _says_," Sasuke spat.

"Curious..." The Uchiha Heir ruffled Sasuke's hair, making the younger boy frown and sulk beside him. "It seems that this object holds personal significance for both of them."

"Really?" Sasuke peered up at him through his now unruly mass of hair. "What gave you _that_ impression?" He sneered, marking his words with sarcasm.

Itachi chukled. "Do you want to know what you should _do_? Or, do I have to do it _for_ you, otouto?"

Sasuke swatted his hand away. "Shut up! I know what to do!"

"Then why are you wasting my time?"

"You asked _me_," Sasuke hissed. "Besides, Hyuuga Neji can't do anything to _stop_ me. I _will_ marry her, and she _will_ bear my children."

Itachi stretched out his long, chisled arms. "Aren't you a bit _young_ to be worrying about who is going to _bear your children_?"

"I don't see _you_ worrying about it." Sasuke smiled. "At the rate you're going, you won't even have a _wife_, let alone kids. But, _I_ will. And one of these days..." The second-born Uchiha's black eyes burned with jealous ambition, a vain desire that Itachi could certainly appreciate. "One of _mine_ will inherit after you die in the field."

"Oh, I see," Itachi rose to impose himself on his _foolish_ little brother. "Plotting my _demise_, are you, Sasuke?"

Much to his surprise, the younger boy didn't back down. "I don't _need_ to plot. You'll do _yourself_ in just fine."

"Wishful thinking," was the Heir's curt reply. Itachi then gazed up through the tree canopy, at the sunlight filtering down upon them. "You'd better run along, otouto," he said. "Father will be wondering what's been _taking_ you so long."

Sasuke scowled, forcing his features further into the darkness of hatred. "You just _watch_, aniki. I'll _show_ you." The younger Uchiha stood and stormed off into the forest, back toward home, back toward that Clan of living, _breathing_ mediocrity.

The Heir let his mask of normalcy slip just a little bit. "Tell, me _this_, Sasuke." He called his brother to a halt. "What is it about her? How does she make you this way?" He wanted to know-- _needed_ to know. "What's so _special_ about _Hyuuga Hinata_?" And whatever it was, he would be sure to twist and exploit it to its fullest. He knew there was more to it than the _succession_, or even some childish need for Sasuke to best him at some insignificant thing, such as a _marriage_.

The second son of the Uchiha turned his head, looking back over his shoulder. "Some secrets are meant to be_ kept_," he said, and Itachi's eyes narrowed into slits.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata-sama!" Her Matron fluffed the girl's indigo hair. "You look wonderful!" The Heiress twirled around in the mirror, more for the sake of the women who'd just finished dressing her, than for herself. She had mixed feelings regarding this _meeting_. On one hand, she very much wanted to spend time with Neji-niisan, but on the _other_ hand... She sighed, gaining the fucosed attention of her Matron and the two maids assisting her. "Is something wrong, Hinata-sama?" The kindly old woman asked.

"N-No..." she lied. What could she possibly say to them, anyway?

"Well then, let us escort you to your mother's suite." Her wrinkled eyes smiled along with the broad grin on her face. "I am sure the Lady would like to see the fruit of her labor _before_ it is plucked forever from the tree."

Hinata bit into her lip again.

"Oh, my! You mustn't _do_ that, Hinata-sama!" The woman lightly admonished, before being presented with a small jar of healing salve from one of the others. She smeared a bit onto Hinata's already swollen lip. "There," she smiled again. "Now, promise me that you'll be careful with it." Hinata nodded. "No _kissing_, now!" The woman winked.

Hinata could just _die_ right then. There would be _plenty_ of _kissing_... Oh, yes...

"Alright! Come now, Hinata-sama. Lady Hyuuga awaits."

"Y-You go on ahead, and t-tell my okaasan that I am not f-feeling well right now... please?" The Heiress managed to keep her teeth away from her bottom lip, but found her fingers drawn to the many charms dangling from her shinobi bracelet. There was the Leaf symbol, the kunai, shuriken, tiger hand seal, as well as the two bird hand seals; and lastly, the spiral shell brought to her from the Land of Waves. It all meant so much. It _all_ reminded her of Neji.

Her Matron gasped. "Whatever is the _matter_?" She placed a hand on the girl's forehead, checking for fever. She wouldn't find any, because Hinata wasn't ill. She just needed them to _leave_.

"It's nothing, r-really," she assured the women. "I just want some time to meditate, and reflect upon my destiny. You understand, yes?"

The women smiled knowingly. "Of course we do," her Matron said. Take all the time you need."

"Hai," Hinata answered, watching as they packed the last of their supplies and headed out the door. Her Matron gave her a final encouraging smile before they were gone, and Hinata could _finally_ relax.

"Ohhh..." The Heiress plunged her face into her palms. Was she really going to do this? Was she going to meet Neji in the _cellar,_ of all places? Was she really going to give her most prized possession away to him? She heard his warning. She knew what it meant. Hinata gulped. If she didn't give it to Neji, she would have to give it to _Sasuke,_ eventually. But, was she even ready to give _it_ up? Neji thought it should be _easy_-- the easiest choice to make. After all, she _loved_ him, right? _Right_? Wasn't that what this was all about?

Hinata stepped into the hallway, pulling her door closed behind her. She peered down the corridor, toward the entrance into Neji's adjoining suite. He wasn't there. He was waiting by the cellar, waiting for her to come to him of her own free will. And she _was_ coming, for sometimes it seemed Neji knew her better than she knew herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Niisan_," Hinata whispered from the slightly opened door at the top of the cellar stairs. "_Niisan_, are you _in_ here?"

"Come inside! _Hurry_!" He commanded from the darkness below.

Hinata did as he bid her, creeping down the rickety staircase without making _too_ much noise. When she reached the bottom, she saw nothing but row upon row of shelves, all of them filled to brim with wine, sake and other assorted alchoholic beverages. The Hyuuga hardly drank, because they could hardly hold their liquor. That was why there was so much stashed down here. It was a varitable drunkards paradise. But, that was why this meeting was so puzzling. Did Neji intend to get her _drunk_ before he took her virginity?

"_Hinata-sama_..." His voice was harsh, jagged. "I am glad you came to me." The Hyuuga prodigy stepped out of the shadows, wearing his most elegant robes. His silken hair was unbound around him, and he beckoned her forward with a smirk and an outstretched hand.

She trembled at the sight of him, casting her eyes away.

"Well, um... I don't know _why_ I did... I just... s-suppose I n-n-needed to _see_ you."

He walked slowly toward her, taking her in his arms. "You came because you know this is our destiny." He planted warm, soft lips upon her brow, and Hinata closed her eyes to accept the soothing gesture.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, sinking into his body. "Neji-niisan," she began. The Hyuuga prodigy gazed down at her with the most reverent, yet lustful eyes. "Are you sure this is right?" She whispered. "We..." She gulped. "We could get in a _lot_ of trouble."

"Hn," he huffed. "You're nothing _but_ trouble." He tilted his head to kiss her cheek. "But, I wouldn't have you any other way."

Hinata felt a raging river building in her eyes. "I don't want you to get _hurt_," she said. "Nothing else matters to me." She lowered her gaze again. "I-- I n-never apologized to you... for the _cursed jutsu_..."

"There is no need, Hinata-sama," Neji assured her. "I hold no grudge against you." The Heiress only stood there, rubbing her lips together to keep from gnawing them open. "Now, come with me," he demanded, pulling her between the rows of alchohol.

As they wove through the aisles, Hinata felt a light fluttering in her stomach. She placed a hand on her belly as her breath quickened. Neji was quite insistant, tugging her around corners and over crates. It was difficult to move as fast as he wanted in her tight kimono, and the Heiress found herself tripping more than once. But every time, Neji was there to hold her upright, silvery eyes gleaming with the patience of a quiet hunter.

Soon, they came upon a small alcove nestled between two long shelves of red wine. Dozens of plush, fluffy pillows lay in one corner, with Hinata's own fuzzy purple blanket draped over them. There was also a small square table holding a plate of delicious looking desserts, as well as two long stemmed glasses.

"_Ahhh_," Hinata was overwelmed by the beauty and romance of the space Neji had prepared. "_So lovely_..." She stepped in front of her cousin, leaning forward to run her hands over the fabric and pillows. She turned back around, blushing from the tips of her ears, to the shadowed area of her porcelain throat. Luckily, it was dark in the cellar, although the Heiress suspected Neji already knew about the color blooming across her flesh.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she felt Neji's moist breath spreading out over the reddened skin. "_Hyuuga-hime_," he whispered. "I have loved you my whole life, _devoted_ that life to you. I can't stand to see you taken from me," he said, grazing her nape with his teeth. "I _won't_ stand for it." His arms encircled her, while his hands took liberties with her tiny frame.

"N-N-Niisan!" He pushed her onto the pillows. "H-Hold on a seco--" He silenced her with a kiss. Neji's tongue supressed hers in an instant, plunging deep, toward the back of her throat. She couldn't breathe, and found her fists bunched in her cousin's hair, pulling him harder against her. When he was finished, he grinned, gazing down at her.

"Looks like I'm not the _only_ eager one," he chuckled. "Though I hate to disappoint you, Hinata-sama, I have more planned than simply kissing you senseless." He slid off of her, taking a seat, crosslegged, on another pillow beside her.

"W-What did you have in mind?" She squeaked.

"Taste this," he instructed, as he speared a bit of cherry pie with a fork. Neji brought the sweet dessert to Hinata's lips, waiting with a smirk for her to open her dainty mouth. "Not even one little _lick_, Hinata-sama?" He demonstrated by running his own tongue along his upper teeth. "I promise you'll like it," he cooed.

Hinata looked shyly up at him, then at the bit of cherry pie presented to her. Her pink tongue darted out, scooping up a small amount of red filling. It was smooth and sweet, and _painstakingly_ delicious. She licked her lips, and Neji shuddered, biting down on _his_ lower lip, while preparing a spoonful of decadent chocolate mousse.

"Try this next, Hinata-sama. It is almost as smooth and soft as _you_ are." He reached out his free hand, catching a lock of indigo between his fingers. He rubbed the strands together, admiring their silken texture. "Flawless," he said.

The Hyuuga Heiress was at a loss for words. However, that was hardly a problem, since Neji had no intention of letting her speak, anyway.

He practically shoved the spoon into her mouth, leaving a thick coating of chocolate mousse over her lips. When he slid the spoon free, he was careful not to disturb the mousse clinging to her face, and the mischievious smile on _his_ sent chills up her spine.

"You've got a little something on your mouth." He leanded forward, wiping her face clean with his tongue. "Mmmm," he licked his lips.

"_Niisan_..."

"Have some more," he shoved another spoonful of chocolate mousse into her mouth.

It went on like this, Neji feeding his Heiress in the sloppiest way possible, all so that he could lick her clean of the sweet chocolate and cherries. When they'd finished both desserts he set the spoon and plate aside. Neji stood, pale orbs never leaving Hinata's shivering form. He stepped backward, reaching behind himself to pull a bottle of red wine from the shelf. He pulled a cork-screw out of his sleeve, then set to work opening the bottle.

Hinata watched uncertainly. "Niisan, I can't _drink_..."

The prodigy yanked the cork free from the bottle's neck, and a loud _pop_ shot through the quiet cellar. "Just a little bit, Hinata-sama. To loosen you up," he smiled.

"But--"

"_Shhhh_," he poured wine into both glasses. Neji knelt back down beside her, passing one into her trembling hands. "Take it slowly," he advised. Hinata looked up at him, as he waited with his own glass hovering near smirking lips. The Heiress took a deep breath, before taking her first sip of sweet red wine.

The liquid slid down her throat in a lush, smooth wave. It reached her belly, warming her from the inside. As she held the glass to her lips, Hinata snuck a peek her niisan. It didn't look like he'd drank _any_ of his yet, as his gaze slowly raked over her form.

"Neji?" She asked, brows slightly furrowed.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?" He finally tasted the wine, gulping it down in one shot.

Hinata only blushed. "Well, I... n-nevermind," she whispered. Neji chuckled beside her, then reached forward, tilting her glass up and forcing her to swallow the rest of the wine.

"Niisan!" She gasped after catching her breath. "What do think you're _doing_?" She coughed, squeezing her eyes shut. When the Hyuuga Heiress was finally able to peek one eye open, she found her cousin stretching out above her. She drew in a long, shallow breath as his moolit glare burned into her. He pressed his body onto hers, covering her in his warmth. Her heart began to beat faster and faster, while his wine-stained lips drew ever closer, toward her soft, equally _red_ mouth...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Has anyone seen Hinata-sama?" The Heiress' Matron inquired softly of the gaggle of Branch servants scurrying to set the expansive table in the Dining Hall. The women shook their heads before returning to their respective tasks. The plump old woman placed her hands on her hips, frowning worriedly. Where on _Earth_ was Hinata-sama? Some of the Uchiha had already begun to arrive, and the Heiress would be expected to make a stately entrance down the foyer stairs. If she didn't show up soon...

"Pardon me, Matron."

She turned to find Lady Hyuuga smilng fondly. "Ah, my Lady!" She bowed deeply. "You look ravishing, as ever!" She gave her sincerest grin, remembering the many years she'd served as the Lady's own Matron before the birth of their Heiress. It was a high honor to be chosen as the newborn's nurse and governess, but then to be promoted to the position that she held now when Hinata-sama was only five years old... Oh, how she _loved_ the Main House! She never _did_ understand some of the attitudes her Branch family held toward their Main House cousins.

"Arigatou," Lady Hyuuga inclined her head slightly. "Are things going smoothly here?" She gestured one billowing sleeve toward the table, that was rapidly being stacked with expensive plates, bowls and pure silver flatware.

"Yes, my Lady," Matron answered. "The preparations are smooth and efficient. It will all be settled before you are ready to lead your honored guests into the Dining Hall.

"Very well," the Lady replied. "However," she began to walk toward a empty corner, beckoning Matron to follow her. Her voice dropped to a barely perceptible whisper. "I have been called out. There is... _business_ to attend to," she hinted. "Probably the result of Hiashi-sama's _string pulling_."

Matron inhaled slowly. "I see. Then, you will need me to watch over this event?" The Lady nodded. "Of course, my Lady. Whatever you wish." She paused a moment. "Do you have any specific instructions?"

"Hai," the Lady answered. "Make certain that my indecisive daughter shows up _on time_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shouldn't we be in the foyer with the rest of the family?" The Main House boy inquired of his young princess. "What if someone notices we're gone?"

Hanabi ignored him, as she slowly opened the cellar door. "Neechan is doing something _naughty_." She held her breath, listening carefully. There were soft whispers coming from down below. "And she's getting _away_ with it!" Her teeth grinded together.

"Hanabi-sama, let's just go _tell_ someone where she is. We don't have to go down there," the boy pleaded.

"I'm not going _anywhere_," she crept down the first few stairs. "Not until I see for myself what kind of _Heiress_ my neechan _really_ is." She continued down the stairs, tiptoeing to avoid making too much noise.

"Hanabi-sama!"

She turned back to see her companion peeking around the door. "You don't have to come with me. Just stay here, alright?"

"Hai," he answered with a bow.

The boy waited, and waited, wondering how much longer she would be. It hadn't been very long at all, but _he_ didn't want to be there in the first place. The only reason he had come was because Hanabi-sama had insisted. He sighed, pacing back and forth in the hall. She'd better hurry up. He was going to run out of excuses for loitering in the hallway. He snapped back around, hearing a commotion behind the cellar door. It flew open, and his princess emerged with fresh tears in her white eyes.

"Hanabi-sama?" He rushed to her side. "What happened? What did you _see_?" He looked past her, down the rickety staircase. "Who was down there?"

"_Neechan_..." Hanabi shuddered.

"Is someone with her?" The boy questioned. "Were you _hurt_, Hanabi-sama?" She wasn't telling him anything, and he was starting to worry.

"How _could_ she..." Hanabi accepted the boy's help as he began leading her away from an even louder commotion approaching the stairs. She gasped. "We have to go! Now!"

Neither of them looked back as they sped down the hall, toward the foyer, and the two great shinobi Clans awaiting news of the missing Heiress...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cellar door creaked open, and the Hyuuga Heiress, along with her _genius_ protector, emerged from the cold, dark room. It was nearly time for the party to begin, and the guests had surely arrived. They looked at one another, each a little embarrased, and _very_ worried of the situation they'd created for themselves. _Dear Gods_! Had it really come to this?

"Hinata-sama... I--"

The shy girl clutched onto his hand. "It's alright," she assured him. "I'm... n-not _angry_. In fact I..." She blinked several times. "Well I... um..." She swallowed a dry lump.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Hinata-sama," he apologized for the tenth time since they started up the stairs. When he awakened this morning, he never thought it would end like this. He _had_ her, _could_ have _had_ her any way he _wanted_. But, for all his posturing, after all he'd said and done, Neji could not bring himself to dishonor his Heiress so. He couldn't _do_ it, not even as she lay exposed beneath him, the only thing between them the _reddest_, most _enticing_ satin panties he had ever seen... _Oh_, _Gods_! He'd been a hair's breadth away from _deflowering_ _the_ _Hyuuga Heiress_! And as he straddled her, struggling with the urge to remove that last cloth barrier, Hyuuga Hanabi had walked in on them. He cringed. He was a fool. That one mistake could get them _both_ killed. And that admitance alone was the most painful part of the whole sordid ordeal.

"D-Do you th-think we're in _t-trouble_," Hinata asked, nervously wrapping her hands together. "We... were gone for a _long_ time, and... _Hanabi_..."

"I know," Neji replied. "But," he started to reach for her, but thought better of it. He sighed. "If they search for... _you know_..." He shifted on his feet. "They won't find anything, so don't worry," he blurted. "You are _blameless_, Hinata-sama. I am the _only_ one at fault."

"_Niisan_..." Hinata brushed her disheveled hair out of her eyes. "I w-won't let them blame you for this." She lowered her gaze. "I did _come_ here, after all."

"Because I _pressured_ you," he hissed. He was out of control, and _she_ was the _first_ person who should have realized that. Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but Neji silenced her with a glare. "Don't argue, Hinata-sama. Just do as I say."

"But--"

"_Someone's coming_." The prodigy pulled his Heiress behind himself in a belated attempt to conceal her. It was too late. Hinata's Matron stomped straight toward him, and he cringed.

"_Matron_," Neji gulped.

The woman looked to Neji, then to Hinata and back to Neji. "Make yourself scarce," she ordered.

"I-- I _won't_ leave Hinata-sama," he answered her.

Matron's left eyebrow arched considerably. "If you have any last minute details to attend to, I suggest you _do_ that, Neji-kun. What you have done," her razor sharp glare focused on Hinata. "What you _both_ have done is a major offense, and will be punished appropriately." Her voice was like ice, cold and lifeless.

The prodigy clutched onto his Heiress' hand, trembling as her nails bit into his skin. "She's done nothing wrong. I'm begging you, Matron... let her go," he whispered.

"Impossible," she answered. "But, I _will_ give you time to prepare your case, Neji-kun. Now go."

Neji took one deep breath, then turned to face his Heiress, eyes sad and apologetic. "Forgive me," he whispered.

Hinata's brows creased together, and she looked briefly at him, before sliding her gaze to the floor. She didn't speak a word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata-sama!" Her Matron's normaly cheery voice was twinged with disappointment. "How _could_ you?" She demanded. "You dishonor yourself! You dishonor the _Clan_!"

"Matron!" Hinata ducked down, pushing her back against the wall. Tears streamed from glistening white eyes, as the Hyuuga Heiress stared into the old woman's sullen face. "I _swear_," she pleaded. "I s-swear _nothing_ _happened_!"

"You expect me to _believe_ that?" Her Matron folded plump arms across her chest. "Get up," she demanded. "Lady Hyuuga has given me much responsibility; to look after and to _safeguard_ you," her white eyes narrowed. "From yourself, as well as _other_ threats." Hinata stood, brushing the dust from her kimono. "Come, Hinata-sama." She started down the hall. "If what you say is _true_, there may be lienency. If it is _not_..." She turned her stern, frowning face away from the Hyuuga Heiress, as she followed meekly behind.

The girl had bitten into her index finger; one of her more _severe_ nervous habits. Poor child. She really did feel sorry for them both, but there was no avoiding the inevitable.

They turned the corner, walking toward a group of frantic maids.

"You found her!" One of the women sighed in relief. Then, she and the five others converged on the Heiress, pulling and prodding. "Hinata-sama, where have you been? Hyuuga-sama is furious!" She spun the Heiress around, smoothing out wrinkles, and adjusting her obi. She giggled. "Uchiha Sasuke seems _very_ eager to see you, as well."

"_S-S-Sasuke_?" Hinata's brows creased together. She inhaled shaply, again and again. "_He's_ _here_? _Already_?" She was beginning to panic.

"Calm _down_, Hinata-sama," another maid urged.

"She has good reason to be upset," her Matron silenced all the chatter around them. "Do not get carried away with that," she gestured toward the maids as they hurried to make their Heiress presentable. "There will need to be an... _inspection_ before Hinata-sama can join the rest of the family and guests."

A unified gasp sounded in the busy corridor. However, her Matron glared at the women, and they fell silent.

"Let us go," she ordered, and Hinata, along with the maids, fell into a long train behind her. "When we are finished, send the guards to fetch Hyuuga Neji--"

"Matron, please!" Hinata interrupted. Everyone came to a halt. "Please don't... _please_..."

She did not turn to face the Heiress, the girl she'd practically raised. "_Children_ who indulge in _adult_ activities must suffer _adult_ _consequences_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Worried, otouto?" Itachi swirled the last bit of sake in the small cup he was holding. He didn't try to conceal the smirk tugging at his lips as he sipped it down.

"Shut up!" Sasuke pushed past the Uchiha Heir. He'd been pacing around the Hyuuga's foyer for the last forty-five minutes, waiting along with everyone else for the grand entrance of the Heiress. "She'll _be_ here," he growled, more to himself than to his annoying brother.

"Are you _sure_?" Itachi inquired, as one of the Hyuuga servants refilled his cup. "Perhaps she's having... second thoughts," he chuckled.

"Hinata-chan is a good girl, honest and loyal. She _will_ be here." He stared ahead, at the gawdy staircase she was supposed descend. "I _know_ she will."

"And if she _doesn't _come?" Itachi's onyx eyes held the spark of cruelty.

Sasuke snapped his head around, glaring death and destruction at his older brother. "_Stay away from her_," he warned.

"Why _should_ I?" The Heir hissed back, leaning in close to Sasuke's ear. "Is it so _wrong_ for me to want to get to know my future _sister-in-law_?"

Sasuke's black eyes locked onto his brother's equally _dark_ orbs. "_Stay_... _away_... _from Hinata-chan_..." His teeth clenched together. Itachi only chuckled, before sauntering off into the crowd.

The second son of the Uchiha watched the elder dart through the crowd on his way to their father, Fugaku. The Uchiha Leader looked more than a little peeved at having to wait on his soon-to-be daughter-in-law. However, he was promptly distracted by something Itachi said to him, as Sasuke could hear his racuous laughter over the broken bits of conversations filtering through his ears.

Goddamned perfect fucking Itachi! He just never _stopped_! Always butting in, always sticking his _nose_ where it didn't belong! One of these days he was going to knock that smug look off his face...

He shifted on his feet, eyes returning to the staircase. Damn! He _hated_ when Itachi was right! Sasuke _was_ worried. Hinata-chan should have been here by now. Soon, he found his focus trained on the Hyuuga Leader, as one of their Clan came rushing toward him. Hiashi's stance and expression revealed nothing, and yet... Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling that _something_ had gone horribly wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hyuuga-sama," the Branch guard bowed stiffly, "I have troubling news."

Hiashi quietly excused himself from the Uchiha guests he had been entertaining, motioning the guard to follow him across the room. When they reached the corner, the Leader finally spoke.

"What is it?" He hissed. "I take it you've _found_ her?"

"Hai, Hyuuga-sama," the guard answered. "She is on her way. But..." His hesitation caused a great vein to bulge near Hiashi's temple.

"_But_... _what_?" The Leader forced through clenched teeth.

The man bowed so low, he nearly prostrated himself on the floor. "Forgive me, Hyuuga-sama, but perhaps you should see for yourself."

Hiashi immediately turned to leave the foyer. He was almost out the door when Uchiha Fugaku called for his attention.

"Hyuuga-dono!" Fugaku's frown was as imposing as Hiashi's stoicism. "If you have information, then it would be in your best interest to share it with the rest of us." He grunted. "We've waited long enough."

"Of course, Uchiha-dono. My daughter has just arrived. I was merely going to greet her before her grand entrance."

"I think we can _scratch_ that part of the evening. Don't _you_ Hyuuga-dono?" Fugaku's arms folded across his chest.

Hiahsi nodded, though a bit of frustration began to seep through his facade. "Let us go then," he said.

Suddenly, the double doors leading into the Dining Hall flew open, crashing against the walls. Two Hyuuga guards dragged Neji into the foyer, pressing his face onto the sleek tile. The mingling guests, with their refreshments and appetizers, all turned toward them, choking on strained silence. Behind them, Matron stood with Hinata by her side.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Hiashi demanded. Matron gestured for the Heiress to stay put, while she approached the Leader with a respectful bow.

"Hyuuga-sama, I must regretfully inform you of the recent happenings concerning our Hinata-sama..." She hesitated. "And our _Neji-kun_..." Her eyes lowered.

Hiashi's face didn't change. He didn't blink. He didn't even _breathe_. He remained thus, until Fugaku cleared his throat to speak. But, no words left the Uchiha Leader's lips, as all attention was drawn to Neji, while he screamed and writhed on the floor.

"Otousan! Stop it, please! Don't hurt him! _Please_ otousan!" Hinata ran, falling to her knees before her father.

Hiashi's face was twisted in rage, as he held the sign of the cursed jutsu. "I'm not going to _hurt_ him," he sneered. "I'm going to _kill_ him!"

"_NOOOOO_!!" Hinata thrust herself onto Neji, covering him, _cradling_ him in her arms. An ocean of tears poured from her glassy eyes, and she shook from the fury of her own distress, as well as the _seizure_ it seemed was coming over her cousin. "_Niiiissssaaan_!!"

"Hyuuga-sama!" Matron stepped between her Leader and the children. "There is more to this than meets the eye! It would be prudent to _question_ them first!"

"Have you not already done so, woman?" He funneled more burning chakra into the jutsu. Neji wailed, and began to foam at the mouth. "Why else would you bring him here!?"

"Hyuuga-sama, please! I urge lienency!"

"Why?! For what _reason_ would I spare his miserable life!? I life that I should have taken _long_ ago!"

Hinata was a broken heap on the floor, sobbing and clinging to her cousin with the last vestiges of strength in her tired frame. "_Niisan_... _niisan_... _niiiisssaaannn_..." Her hands tangled in his sweat-soaked hair, lifting his head to look into his hollow, _lifeless_ eyes.

Uchiha Sasuke could not longer watch. Hinata-chan was in pain, Neji was going to _die_, and she would never be the same, would _never again_ be the girl he admired.

"Hyuuga-sama!" The younger Uchiha shouted for recognition. "Surely, this is unnessasary?"

"What he has done is _unacceptable_!" Hiashi raged.

"But, has he _done_ anythiing?" Sasuke questioned. "Even Hinata-san's honorable _Matron_ has suggested otherwise."

Hiashi inhaled, then exhaled deeply, pulling back a little of the jutsu's overwhelming power. "Well, _woman_? What say you? Is my daughter the _whore_ that she appears to be?"

"My Lord," Matron knelt down beside the children. "My careful examination only confirms our Heiress' _purity_." She tried to place a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder, but was smacked away by the hysterical girl. "She remains chaste."

Hiashi pulled back a little more, and Neji began to breathe again. "_Are you certain_?!"

"Hai!" Matron answered. "One hundred percent!"

Hyuuga Hiashi searched the gawking crowd, until his gaze affixed to three specific pair of coal black eyes. Fugaku, Itachi, and _Sasuke_.

"I must apologize for my _witless_ daughter and her behavior," he began. Finally, the Hyuuga Leader released the cursed jutsu. "We are an _honorable_ Clan, and she will be punished."

"Hyuuga-sama, if I may?" Sasuke stepped forward. "I believe this ordeal has been punishment _enough_ for my betrothed."

"What about _that_ one!" Uchiha Fugaku pointed toward Neji as he flailed around, surging with residual chakra. "What will _his_ punishment be?"

"With all due respect, father," Sasuke spoke again, "I can not imagine a more fitting punishment that what just occured." He tossed his raven hair from his face. "As long as he is kept _away_ from Hinata-san _from now on_."

Hiashi sighed, gruffly. "Perhaps you are right, Uchiha-san," his narrowed eyes focused on the boy. Then, returned his glare toward Hinata and Neji, as her Matron peeled the girl away from his dead brother's son. "Get this piece of _trash_ out of here!" He commanded, and several guards began dragging the broken prodigy out of the foyer.

"W-Where are they _t-t-taking_ him?" Hinata sobbed. Her Matron hugged her close, stroking her limp hair.

"Do not concern yourself, Hinata-sama." Her eyes scanned the shocked faces surrounding them. "You have _other_ things to worry about," she said, as Sasuke knelt beside them, taking the Heiress in his arms.

"You alright, princess?" He whispered close to her ear.

"S-S-Sa... S-Sasuke..."

"Everything's going to be _fine_," he soothed, picking her up and carrying her over to a vacant corner table. She sobbed frantically against him, and the Uchiha couldn't help but smirk as he passed by his older brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata-chan?" Sasuke wiped the tears from her eyes. "What were you doing with him?" She didn't answer, because he already _knew_ what she'd been up to. "I'm not angry, you know. I just wish you'd had more faith in me."

"Sasuke I--"

"Just relax," he smiled. "So, I guess having a good time tonight is out of the question?" He quirked an eyebrow. Hinata sighed, letting the tension drain away from her body. Sasuke pulled up a chair close to her, sitting and holding her hands. "See? Isn't that better, princess?"

"Sasuke..." She took a deep breath. "Thank you... for saving niisan's life. I know that could not have been _easy_ for you."

"Actually, it _was_ easy," he caught one wayward tear with his thumb, before it could roll down her rounded cheek. "I can stand to see you like that. He might have been my rival, but he's still your _niisan_, right?" Her eyes lit up as her head nodded vigorously. "But don't expect it to happen twice. That was a one time deal, Hinata-chan."

"Hai. Of course," she agreed.

A long moment passed between them as the Heiress' hands wound together in her lap. Sasuke kept his eyes trained on her nervous gesture, and the _bracelet_ around her dainty wrist. Finally, Hinata gained the courage to speak again.

"You lied to me, Sasuke."

The Uchiha pulled back a bit, eyes twitching. "I have never lied to you," he said.

"You're _lying_ right now."

He laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "When have I ever _lied_ to you, princess?" She shot him a vicious glare, wordlessly demanding the truth. He sighed. "Alright, alright. So you found out, then?" her eyes narrowed, and Sasuke looked away. "Yeah, I started it. _I_ went to my father about the marrige proposal."

"How many proposals?" She demanded.

His eyes found hers again. "Five. But, your father accepted--"

"What were the terms?"

"Hn," he smiled. "Clever kunoichi..."

"The _terms_, Sasuke," she hissed.

"Me or my brother," he answered. "Take your pick." Sasuke squeezed her hands in his. "You would be a valuable asset to the Uchiha. Although, I'd prefer you for myself, the _Clan_ will have you in any capacity they can." He shrugged. "If that means forcing you to marry _Itachi_..."

"I won't be _forced_ into _any_ marriage!" She ripped her hands away from him.

"I can see that," Sasuke nodded. "You can still _choose me_, you know." She only rolled her eyes. "Hinata-chan, everything else I told you was the truth. Please, believe me."

"How can I believe anything you say?"

"Because, I _swear_ to you, on my honor as an Uchiha, that I will never lie to you again."

"Sasuke, don't make promises you can't keep," she frowned.

"I mean it," he leaned forward. "I'll never lie to you again, Hinata-chan." She shied away from him, and he smirked. "So, does this mean that we're still... you know... _together_?"

The Hyuuga Heiress smiled demurely through thick indigo lashes. "Hai, Sasuke." It was barely a whisper.

"How many times to I have to _tell_ you, princess." He reached behind his back, pulling out a small but ornate purple gift box. He presented the box to his betrothed, satisfaction etched deep onto his features. "Call me _Sasuke-kun_."

Hinata inhaled slowly as he placed the box into her palms. She carefully peeled the lid away, to reveal an obsidian comb, beautiful in its simplicity. She could see her reflection in its gorgeous sheen, and she _loved_ the jewel encrusted Uchiha crest etched into the carved stone.

"It's yours," he whispered, drawing her into the striking depth of his onxy eyes. "If you would but do me _one_ favor." A serious look fell over him, and Hinata pursed her lips together.

"What _kind_ of favor?" She asked, inching away from him.

"Wear it everyday," he said. "So all will know what claim I have to you." Then, he smiled. "So there won't be any more _mistakes_."

The Heiress looked again at her lovely new comb. It was a small favor, but a _very_ large gesture on her part. It would be a reminder, to herself, but especially to _Neji_, that she now belonged to the Uchiha...

"I'll do it," the Heiress answered. "I will marry _you... Sasuke-kun_."

They both smiled, and for the first time that day, all was well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Uchiha guests filed out of the Hyuuga Main House in a long haphazard train, while Fugaku shook hands with Hiashi one last time. An agreement was met, the terms were settled. Itachi and Sasuke turned away from their father, walking leisurely toward home.

"Well played, Sasuke," Itachi praised his little brother.

"I know." The second born son of the Uchiha smirked, while pulling a small, jangling silver bracelet out of his pocket. The charms certainly _were_ pretty, but Hinata-chan would look _so much better_ wearing his comb from now on...

**End Part Two**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**Okay, so here is the next part of _Gifts_. Hope everyone enjoys! Thank you all for being my wonderful, loyal readers! You're so awesome! Oh, and the events herein take place on the same day as _Protocol_ from the _Pink Love_ series. ::wink::

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Irreconcilable**

The ANBU kunoichi stalked through the long corridors of the Hyuuga Main House. The hooked beak of her pristine white eagle mask angled downward in a menacing gesture that would easily stike terror in the heart of any prey unfortunate enough to capture her attention. The Hyuuga around her darted away, bowing as they beat their hasty retreat. She wasn't in the _mood_, so to speak. It was easy enough to guess from the sizzling blue chakra encircling her gloved fists, and the way her single indigo braid swung behind her back, like a whip ready to flog the first person who opened his mouth.

When the kunoichi reached the Leader's office she didn't even bother to knock or announce herself. She simply pushed past the one slacker guard, barging inside.

"Hiashi-sama!" The cutting edge in her voice was so sharp the Leader's white eyes bulged, before he slammed the accounting ledger shut, dismissing his assistant with a flick of the wrist. The young man scurried to gather his own papers before bowing deeply to both his Leader and the kunoichi.

"Haikko!" Was Hiashi's curt reply.

"_What_?" She hissed. "Not expecting me so soon?" She came to sit gracefully upon the once occupied chair facing Hiashi's desk. "Three days isn't _long enough_ to have your wife sent off on some wild goose chase?"

"I would hardly call the assassination of Konoha's _enemies_ a wild goose chase," he sneered.

"Oh," she crossed her legs. "So you admit it." Then, she relaxed back into the chair, flipping her braid over her shoulder. "Who did you bribe to get me sent on that mission?"

"Why are you so upset, Haikko? Three days is not so long." He leaned forward. "I was told it might take up to a _month_ before your team caught up with those rogue ninja." His sly smirk only made her want to hit him more.

"How is my daughter?" Haikko, the Leader's wife and Lady of the Clan changed the subject, sweeping the mask away from her face in one smooth motion. Instantly, her diamond glare affixed to her husband's annoyed, yet approving white eyes.

"Just fine," he answered. "In fact, she's better than she has been in a long time." He leaned as far forward as the expansive desk would allow. "It seems you were right," he whispered in admittance. "She is quite taken with the Uchiha."

Haikko's sharp eyes narrowed further. "Which Uchiha?" She demanded.

Hiashi rolled his eyes. "_Sasuke_," he sighed. Looking back toward her, he found a sweet smile gracing her lips. She really was breathtaking, even while filthy, sweaty and exhausted from a mission. He chuckled lightly. He rather loved seeing her home from such danger. Perhaps one day she would listen to him and finally retire from the shinobi arts. "Why don't you ever smile like that for me?" He asked, watching as it spread across her face, daring even to glint within the depth of her all-seeing eyes.

"Because you don't deserve it," she fluttered long indigo lashes in his direction.

He cleared his throat. "_Well_," the Leader said, arranging his hair. She was staring at him now, watching with that half-smirk of hers. He'd always told her the expression was irritating, but truly... the predatory glee with which she beheld him was _far_ from unwelcome. "I suppose you want to clean up," he leaned back slightly. "We'll have tea in an hour. How does that sound?"

"Actually," Haikko reached forward, grasping Hiashi's hand. "I was hoping for a _spar_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Hinata twisted her hair up into a firm bun, crowning her head. She slipped her obsidian comb into place, holding the silken strands while positioning the jeweled Uchiha crest just so. When she released her hold, the longest tresses of indigo fell free, framing her rounded face. The Heiress admired her reflection in the vanity mirror. She liked the new style. On the first day she was unsure if it would suit her, but the compliments she had recieved upon arrival at school had eased her nerves. And then she had seen _Sasuke_. The way he looked at her... The contentment he'd exuded had flattered her more than any words ever could.

She walked out of the bathroom, grabbing her pack as she passed by the bed. It was off to the Academy for her. Alone again, because Neji hadn't been seen outside the Branch House for the last three days. Unconciously, she reached down for her wrist, only to find no dangling charms. When she caught herself, her nails bit into the skin. She'd lost the bracelet somehow during the commotion of the disasterous dinner party. She had searched almost two days straight, hoping to find the priceless gift. But it was hopeless, gone forever. Hinata didn't know what she would tell him when he finally laid eyes on her again. There would be no bird seal charms, no pretty spiral shell. And in their place would be the Uchiha crest, framed by a simple obsidian comb.

She slipped her arms into the pack, passing her dresser and all the other gifts her precious niisan had given her. At least she still had these. She sighed. At least she still had the memories...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke-kun?" The Uchiha didn't look up. "_Sasuke-kun_?"

"Hey, teme!" A reaction; black eyes opening only slightly. "Sakura-chan is trying to _talk_ to you!" Uzumaki Naruto punched his sometimes friend in the shoulder.

"Watch it!" Sasuke hissed. It was before first period, and the classroom was just beginning to fill with sleepy, angsty students.

"Yeah?" Naruto grinned, plopping into the empty desk beside him. "Answer Sakura-chan and I won't have to do it again."

The Uchiha glared at the blonde, before turning his wavering attention toward the shivering pink-haired girl. "What?" He demanded.

"I--I..." Sakura almost couldn't speak. Then, she saw his eye twitch in irritation. "I need to apologize," she blurted out, looking down at her sandaled feet. "For the things I said to Hinata-chan a while ago... and for all the trouble I've caused you, Sasuke-kun."

"Why bother? You know she doesn't give a damn." He snorted. "Neither do _I_, for that matter."

She peeled her gaze away from the floor, and back to his scathing indifference. "I was wrong, and I shouldn't have said those things. I just want to make amends," she said.

"You shouldn't say half the things that come out of your mouth, Sakura. Quit wasting my time. I'm not the one you should be _apologizing_ to, anyway." The Uchiha stood from his desk, walking down the stairs to the front of the class.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun!"

"Stop calling me that," he answered, just as Hinata walked through the door.

Haruno Sakura scowled, grinding her teeth together. "Uchiha Sasuke!" He stopped walking, and everyone in the classroom turned toward her. "Don't you walk away! Turn around and _listen_ for once in your life!" He whipped around, glaring blind hatred. Undeterred, Sakura bowed. "I apologize," she said as her hair cascaded over her shoulders. "I will no longer continue to persue after you... Sasuke."

The Uchiha's jaw dropped to the floor. Did she really just say that?

She straightened up again. "From now on, we are nothing more than fellow students, and if it is your desire that I never again speak to you..." Her expression didn't falter, didn't wane. "So be it. I will respect your request." Sasuke's eye twitched again.

The Haruno exhaled, as though a heavy, heavy weight were lifted. She walked quietly back to her desk and sat, shifting her focus toward some written assignment. It didn't really matter what it was. All her schoolwork was easy. What mattered was that she'd just formally accepted Sasuke's unavailability, as well as paved the way for something real with Shino. Her cheeks became hot again, and she glanced toward the back of the classroom. Was he watching her? Of course he was. When she turned back around, Hyuuga Hinata was waiting with a small, soft smile.

"Sakura-chan," the Heiress held out her arms. "Thank you," she said, wrapping herself around the other kunoichi. "And... c-congratulations," she whispered, white eyes darting up toward Shino. "Shino-kun has... been interested in you for a long time," she smiled.

Sakura also smiled, true and genuine. At first, it had been difficult to see Hinata wearing the Uchiha crest so openly. But after a couple of days, when it was clear that Shino wasn't going to disappear from her life as she had feared, she'd realized just how much better circumstances were. For everybody.

"Yeah!" She answered happily. "Seems like it!" She grinned big, and Hinata giggled. The Heiress bowed to her then, before excusing herself to her own seat nearer the bottom of the class. When she sat down, she noticed Sasuke talking to Iruka-sensei.

"Hey, Hinata-chan," Naruto tossed an eraser on her desk. "In case I never said anything before... you looked really nice at Ino's party." The Heiress' eyes widened. "Yeah, I was there for a while... um... _you know_... when we ah... well you thought... hehe... let's just forget about it, yeah?"

"S-S-Sure," she answered, not at all aware of what he was talking about. Then, Iruka-sensei called for attention, and the class settled into their seats.

"Sasuke has an announcment to make. Please, everyone quiet down."

Sasuke stood at the front of the class, eyes gliding over his friends and classmates. "It has been decided. The next Clan Gathering," he settled on Hinata, before glancing quickly at Sakura. "The Ball will be hosted by the Uchiha, next spring. Those of you who will be expected to attend have about six months to prepare. That's all," he said, then huffed by her desk in a whoosh of irritation, and Hinata wondered what had gotten to him this time.

"Alright, class," Iruka-sensei said. "As fun as all that sounds, it's time to get to work."

"Hai, sensei!" The students said, taking out their pens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So," Sasuke listened to Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru as they lay out on the school lawn, while he sat perched in a tree. "You gonna ask her?"

The Nara growled. "No," he answered.

"Well, why the hell not?"

"She never wants to go with me."

"How many times _have_ you asked her?"

Shikamaru turned his head, cheek pressed into the soft grass. His glare was hideous.

"Sorry, man! Jeez!" Chouji backed off. They both went back to staring at the clouds.

Sasuke smirked at the Nara's lack of charisma. If he wanted a girl like Ino, he'd better get with the program. Though the Uchiha wasn't too keen on the blonde, he did appreciate a hot-tempered girl, no matter how vain or shallow. Which brought him back to _Sakura_... He peered through the leaves, spying the Aburame cozying up to the Haruno. Why should _he_ care? What did it matter to _him_ that she was now with that bug-freak? _Dammit_! He still couldn't believe she'd had the gall to stand in front of everyone and dismiss him like that. He scowled. No matter what she said, it _was_ a dismissal, no doubt about it. So, she thought she could just move on? Yeah, right...

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Chouji waved a hand.

"Ah, hello, Chouji-kun. Shikamaru-kun," the Heiress greeted them with a smile. She sat down between them and they scooted over to make room.

"So," Shikamaru began, "how are things with _Sasuke_?"

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She stuttered. The Uchiha smiled a slow, sly smile. "W-Well, everything is fine, Shikamaru-kun." She started to blush, and the two boys grinned beside her.

"He ask you to the Clan Party yet?"

She lightly teased her bottom lip with her pure white teeth. "N-No. Not yet," she squeaked. The boys rolled their eyes, looking preturbed, but not shocked. Hinata's brow furrowed in worry. "Why? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Ah, it's nothing," the Nara brushed it off, but Chouji wasn't quite finished.

"You just came over from hanging with Shino and Sakura-chan, right?" He inquired. She nodded. "So, did he ask _her_ to the Clan Party?"

Her eyes lit up, sparkling with some unseen light. "Oh, yes, yes!" She bounced up and down a few times. "It was wonderful..." She had a dreamy look on her face.

Chouji laughed, while Shikamaru smirked, angling his head back to stare at Sasuke, between the green leaves. The Uchiha frowned. How'd they know he was up there?

"I wonder what his _escort gift_ was?" Shikamaru said, the smirk still in place. Sasuke glared down at him. Stupid Nara. Was he goading him on?

"Why not go see?" The Heiress asked. "Before she puts it away." Both boys exchanged a look, then sat up, before smacking her cheeks with two chaste kisses. Her face heated up so fast! Chouji and Shikamaru stood, walking toward the Aburame and his cherry blossom.

"See ya later, Hinata-chan!" Chouji called back at her.

"Your just too _cute_," Shikamaru said. "Gonna be troublesome, aren't ya?" He snickered, eyes narrowed. "_Sasuke_ had better be good to you."

She watched them saunter up to Shino, punching him lightly in the arm, while they teased Sakura in a similar manner to which they had teased her. Her face still hadn't cooled off yet, and it only burned redder after seeing the matching blush staining the Haruno's cheeks. She sighed deep, then shivered in the cool breeze.

"What... was that... about?" She wondered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Haikko dragged her Leader's limping body up the back stairwell leading to his double-suite. They'd gone at it hard. So hard, in fact, that the Hyuuga watching had placed quiet bets for or against them both. She tried not the laugh, but let loose a particularly irritating snicker. Hiashi glared at her.

"What are you laughing for!" He shouted. I never planned on _that_ kind of work out!"

"Maybe we should spar more often, Hiashi-sama. You'll keep in better shape." She rubbed her lips together, brows raised in amusment. "Besides... you still beat me."

"Is that a fact?"

They reached the room, and Haikko pulled him inside, then shut and locked the door. "Hai," she answered, leading him to sit on the kingsized bed, ruffling the soft yet masculine comforter.

The Leader collapsed onto it. "Why do _I_ feel like the one who got beat?" His lovely wife shrugged demurely, before slowly peeling off her ANBU vest. "Haikko?" He asked. "What are you doing?"

"Shhhh," she silenced him with a finger pressed to her own lips. "Why does it matter _what_ I'm doing, Hiashi-sama?"

"It matters because..." She slipped out of her sandals, then unzipped the black undershirt, revealing her tightly bound... Oh, Gods! He couldn't think anymore...

"Haikko-chan," he rasped the honorific he hadn't used in at least three years. Sitting back up, the Leader let his eyes rove over his wife's gorgeous body. _'Built like a brick shit-house_,' he'd heard the Inuzuka Leader once refer to his own wife. Yes. That about summed it up. He grinned as she sliced through the bindings with one of her razor-sharp kunai. Kunoichi sure were _intriguing_ creatures.

Haikko giggled, settling her now naked form over him on the bed. "Because you've been such a _good_ Leader while I was away," she cooed. Then her hot lips pressed onto his, and he remembered his wife, after long, sporadic months in her absence...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How are you feeling?" Neji's mother asked as she peeked into the small room he'd once occupied long ago, before she'd given him up to the Main House. Her son eased into a slouch on the floor. He'd been meditating for ten hours straight. He needed to get back on his feet and get some air. "Why don't you go take a walk," she suggesed. She hated him brooding like this.

He sighed, then raised his weary eyes toward hers. "I don't really feel like taking a walk, okaasan," he said.

"Do it anyway." This time it was an order, and she stepped fully into the room, swinging the door open. "Just a few minutes in the fresh air will do you a world of good. And if you want , I'll walk you through that meditation when you get back." She offered him a smile, but a frown was all she got in return. "_Hyuuga Neji_..."

"Fine!" He snapped, rising from the floor. As annoyed as she was by his lack of respect, she didn't hold it against him. Her poor son had so much less to look forward to recently. He'd recieved orders to return to the Main House today, and she wondered if he hadn't secretly hoped to be permanently demoted.

She stepped aside as he passed her, hoping with every beat of her heart that her son, her only child, would be able to do what was required of him. He had to let her go. Hinata-sama would literally be the death of him if he didn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata-chan?" Shino held Sakura's hand, as he called the Hyuuga Heiress to a stop at the Academy gates. "Are you alone again today?"

The Heiress turned. "Hai," she answered, "niisan is still being... detained."

Shino looked at Sakura, silently asking. The pink-haired kunoichi smiled, darting her eyes toward Hinata. They would walk her home, back to the Hyuuga gates.

"Would you like some company?" He asked the Hyuuga.

She looked away, then found her gaze drifting toward Sakura, and a little pang of envy streaked through her. "Ah, no... really I'm fine, Shino-kun."

Shino followed her eyes, and was instantly glad that Sakura had chosen not to wear his escort gift, just yet. "We were headed in that direction, so..." Sakura squeezed his hand, signaling that she would take over.

"Oh, come on, Hinata-chan!" The Haruno giggled, skipping up to her. "Let's catch up on our _girl talk_. It's been a while, right?"

"Yes, but--" Hinata was cut off.

"But, but, but! Are you worried about Shino?" Sakura glanced back at the bug-ninja. "He won't spill any of your _secrets_."

"S-S-Secrets? I don't have any s-s-secrets."

"Um-hmm," Sakura teased. "Like I believe that!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uchiha Sasuke paced around his room. He hadn't thought of an escort gift. Shit! What was he going to get her? Hyuuga Hinata already had everything money could buy. It had to be meaningful and thoughtful. He'd racked his brain twice already thinking of the handkercheif and comb. What now? What would be an appropriate gift for his future wife? He'd never brought a date to any of the other Clan Gatherings, so the issue had never come up.

He sighed, leaning against his door, when he heard and felt the annoying rapping from the other side.

"Who is it?" Sasuke called.

"You've been in there all evening, otouto. Mother is beginning to fret." He heard his brother chuckle. "You'd better come out, before she finds her way in."

"Go away, aniki! I'm busy!" He shouted. _Itachi_... Why wouldn't he just mind his own damn business?

"Oh?" Another deep rumble of amusement. "You haven't thought of an escort gift, have you, otouto? Your poor little fiancee must be _so_ upset."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, banging the back of his head against the door. "Shut up!"

"Sasuke, open the door." Reluctantly, the younger Uchiha did as his brother commanded. Itachi strode into the room, turning to face Sasuke only after settling himself onto the twin bed.

Sasuke growled. "Your screwing up my sheets," he huffed.

"Well," Itachi stretched his arms. "I _was_ going to solve your problem for you, but if you don't want my help..."

"I didn't say that," Sasuke broke in. He sighed, scowling objectionably despite himself. "What..." He took a deep breath. Was he going to regret this? Probably. "What do you suggest?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lady Hyuuga brushed her hands along the silk kimono, smoothing and fussing in turns. Such a bother, dressing up like this just because she was home. She sighed, longingly. She'd much prefer her ANBU uniform, but it would be inappropriate, after all. She was glad Hiashi-sama had taken her up on that spar, as well as their _other_ activities. The Leader's wife smiled. It was good to be home. Hopefully, Hokage-sama would allow her to stay for a while.

_Knock_, _knock_, _knock_...

"You may enter," the Lady said. Matron slipped into the room, bowing low and stiff. "Is something the matter?" Haikko asked, worried by the woman's painful looking face. She found out soon enough, then found herself once again _raging_ through the halls of the Main House.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After three days cofinement in his mother's house, Hyuuga Neji was finally allowed to resume his duties. He slunk through the halls, a shadow of the ninja he'd once been. No one looked at him, no one spoke. It was as if he had _died_, and was now haunting the Hyuuga as a terrifying spectre.

Well, if that's how they wanted it...

The prodigy cast his deadliest glare toward one unsuspecting Hyuuga. "I'm not going anywhere, so you might as well get over it," he sneered. "Out of my way," he pushed the young man aside.

On the way to his new suite (the detesable room next to Hinata's) he stopped, hearing a not so quiet seething down the hall. Peeking around the corner, he noticed her-- and she noticed him. _Shit_! The Lady of the House was home!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Neji_..." Haikko's voice echoed down the long hall, wrapping around the youth like a coiling snake.

Matron hurried after the Lady, desperate to hold back the floodgates of her unrelenting ire. "Please, Haikko-sama! Please, remember what I've told you!"

The Leader's wife loomed over him, and Neji stiffened, rigid like the look on her painted face. Her arm swung back, and he shut his eyes, preparing for the sting of her angry palm. Nothing happened. Neji pried one eye open, and was rocked by the back of her bejeweled hand.

"You forget who you are!" His Lady hissed. "You forget your _place_, young one!" Her glare was hot and dangerous, while his shivering hand rose to put pressure against his bruised cheek.

His teeth began to chatter at the sight of her. "My Lady... I..." She stalked forward, and he stepped back, matching her every step. Undeterred, the Lady forced him against a door. She reached forward, turning the knob until he fell backward into the room. From his position on the floor, he recognized his belongings. Then, he looked toward the door. Matron was standing at the threshold, while the Lady breezed around the sparsely furnished suite.

"How much is your life worth?" She asked.

"Pardon?" What kind of question was that? What kind of _answer_ did she expect?

"Answer me," she said. She clutched onto a tress of deep indigo, running her fingers through.

"I-I don't know what to say, my Lady." He really didn't. There wasn't anything that could make up for his behavior, so he settled on a lame apology. "I am so sorry, Haikko-sama. I never meant to hurt her. I never did. Please, believe me."

"I believe your intentions were less than _pure_, Neji. However, I do know with how much devotion you serve my daughter." She twisted around to face him. "It was that devotion that caused you to reconsider your actions, yes?"

Neji swallowed, rising slowly from the floor. "Hai, my Lady. I-- I realized my mistake--"

"But not before the damage was done."

His head sunk low. "No, Haikko-sama. Not before the damage was done..."

Lady Hyuuga approached him, laying a hand over his shoulder. "Change is coming." She squeezed the shoulder until she saw his face twitch with the supressed pain. "Change is here. I hold your life in my hands, Hyuuga Neji. Do not forget that."

Then, the Leader's wife left his room to continue her awful rampage somewhere else. But, Matron stayed by the door, looking upset and relieved at the same time.

"Neji-san," the old woman said. "Haikko-sama loves you as though you were her own. Do not take her leniency lightly." Then, her white eyes grew fearful with worry. "She'll kill you if you do."

Matron closed the door, and Neji was glad they were both gone, because he couldn't stop trembling. _Not at all_...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Hiashi sat down across from his wife at their usual little table in the garden. It was time for their evening tea, and he'd been looking forward to it all day.

"Haikko-chan," he smiled, pouring for her. He didn't serve often, so he was surprised when she didn't speak. He looked concerned. "What's wrong, Haikko?"

She continued to seethe across from him. "_You are_," her teeth clenched.

The Leader rolled his eyes. "What now, woman?"

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"About what?" His eyebrows rose.

"Because you are my Leader, I will not say what I am thinking." _Bastard_, _bastard_, _bastard_... "But if you thought to keep me in the dark, you should know that will no longer be possible."

"And, why is that, Haikko-chan?" He poured his own cup, then settled in to await her answer.

"I am resigning my commission. Effective immediately," she hissed. Surprise flooded Hiashi's expression. "That's right, Hyuuga-sama. The Lady is _back_-- for good."

Hiashi pursed his lips together, struggling to conceal the smile that was so tauntingly close to the surface. "It's about time," he said. "And it only took a _disaster_ to convince you."

The scowl on her face was mixed with hurt and confusion. "_Why_? Why wouldn't you _tell_ me?"

He sighed, sensing his wife's frustration. "I didn't think you needed to know," he answered with a shrug. "Everything worked out," he reached forward, touching her hand. "And, I didn't want to upset you, Haikko-chan."

Haikko focused so hard on Hiashi's unrepentant mask, that she began to feel a dangerous rise in her chakra. "You didn't want me to get _upset_?" She stood from her chair, glaring down with purpose. "Hiashi-sama... I take my leave, before I say, or do something we'll both regret."

"Haikko!" The Leader called after his irate wife. She didn't answer, so Hiashi took his first sip of tea-- and found that he no longer cared for the taste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata sat down on her bed, leaning against one of the posts. Her hand rose to remove her obsidian comb, but was halted by gentle knocking on the door leading into Neji's room.

"H-Hai, niisan!"

On the other side of the door, Neji sighed. "May I come in, Hinata-sama?"

Her hand began to shake, sending tremors throughout her entire body. "Ah, s-s-sure, niisan. Come in."

He unlocked the door, then slipped into the room. His head was down, and he stared only at his own feet. He looked so worn down and sad, and the Heiress could only guess at what had happened to him in the Branch House.

"Niisan?" She asked, her concern for him bringing her across the room toward him. "Are you alright?"

She reached him, slidding her hands in his. Neji held them loosely, then stared at the Uchiha crest peeking from the top of her head.

The prodigy reached up, gently tugging her hair free, and those silken indigo locks unravled, falling back to frame her face. "Do not allow this thing to control you, Hinata-sama," he said. "Do not allow _Sasuke_ to control you."

She lowered her head. "But I p-p-promised..." Hinata again reached for her missing bracelet, and was again struck with guilt.

Neji lifted her chin with a finger. "Don't worry about the bracelet," his eyes captured hers. "It was only a trinket, anyway. The real gift was..." _My love_... But he couldn't say _that_, could he? "Just forget about the bracelet."

"Hai. I'll d-do my best, niisan," she whispered.

Neji frowned, sensing that the time had finally come. "May I offer you one last gift, Hinata-sama?" She took a step back.

"W-What k-kind of gift?" She asked warily. He slid his hands around her face, pulling her back toward him. Her eyes widened, while her teeth began to chatter. What was he going to do? This was what had gotten them into trouble in the first place! "N-Neji-niisan!"

"It's more of a suggestion, really." She couldn't speak, so he continued with a smirk. "Grow out your hair," he breathed against her cheek, running his fingers through the lush tresses. "Like a _real_ Hyuuga. Like the perfect Heiress that you are."

"Niisan..." Her eyes half-closed, and she watched him carefully.

"You don't have to keep your hair short anymore. You aren't lacking in anything, Hinata-sama, as evidenced by your betrothal. The least you can do is honor your Hyuuga heritage, even as you are joined with the Uchiha."

"What about my promise to Sasuke?" She asked. He shrugged, placing the comb between her palms.

"If you are determined to wear this thing, what am I to say? All I want is for you to grow out your hair. The rest is up to you."

The Heiress stared at the comb in her hands, as well as Neji's hands leaving hers. He backed off through the door separating their rooms, and they watched one another for a full two minutes before he spoke again.

"Good evening, Hinata-sama. I will be walking you to school again in the morning, so expect me early." He smirked. "And do be _dressed_ this time, Hyuuga-hime." Neji accepted her blush as the final gift she would be able to give, and his gaze softened upon his Heiress.

"Um... of course," she answered, gripping her comb like a vice. Then, Neji shut the door, and they were seperated by far more that a pane of wood with a heavy metal lock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At school the next day, Hinata found a note in her desk, and another in her locker, and yet another between the pages of the book she'd been reading. Each note had a carefully written haiku, and as she read them all aloud to her friends in the cafeteria, a very familliar, very _smooth_ voice joined her in the recitation...

"Lovely as the bright  
Warm rays of Sunshine flowing  
Down upon my face..."

"Spectacularly,  
Smiling at me from your perch  
In the trees above..."

"Hyuuga Hinata  
Perfect kunoichi, my love  
May I have this dance?"

Hinata gazed longingly at Sasuke as he took her trembling hands in his own, gently folding his escort gifts, before tucking them into her jacket pocket. He leaned toward her.

"So?" He asked.

"Sasuke-kun... that was the most _thoughtful_..." She sniffled. "Elegant and beautiful gift I have ever recieved."

"I'll take that as a yes, then." She blushed beautifully, and Sasuke was so enthralled that he was almost able to forget he hadn't been to one to write the poems. Almost. He didn't dwell on it, though. Itachi would tell him soon enough what the price would be-- and _then_ he would think of a way out of it...

**End**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. I just like to write fanfiction.

**Author's Note:** I certainly hope that everyone enjoys this. It is only Part One, but the rest of the fic will be posted as soon as possible. Like I've said before, I'm not giving up on any of my stories. Please, don't give up on me. ^_^

Oh, and this takes place several weeks after 'Irreconcilable'.

* * *

**Phone Tag  
Part One  
**

Hyuuga Hinata stared down at the cordless receiver as it rested, silent on its base. She wondered what it would sound like when it rung for the first time, and she wondered who would be the first to call. Her mother had insisted that the Hyuuga Heiress was entitled to her own telephone, private and totally separate from the main line of the house. Hinata had quietly agreed, though she had also braced herself for the possibility that no one she knew would actually have anything to say to her. Her brow furrowed, and she nibbled on her bottom lip again, disregarding the sting her teeth left behind on the sightly bruised flesh. She'd always wanted her own phone. She'd always wanted to know if anyone would bother to call. Anyone at all.

Her mouth opened into a massive yawn. It had been a challenging day at school. Nothing but field practice and sparing, and it was only Monday. Which of course meant that the rest of the week would be equally taxing. She was so sore, yet unable to settle herself down enough to relax into her soft, warm comforter. Instead, she had been hovering over her nightstand for precisely fifty-eight minutes, waiting. She turned her head and her pearlescent gaze slid again toward the clock she kept on the wall above the door. Still not time. She had told her friends that the phone line would be installed no later than six-o-clock that evening. In truth, she'd had it for nearly an hour, and had not had the courage to dial even a single number. The Heiress' eyes grew wide with dread and anticipation, as the minute-hand moved again. Now it was five fifty-nine... She took a deep breath. Almost.

Then, her small hands flew to cover her face as she shook her head back and forth, wildly flailing her slightly longer tresses of indigo. She really should not expect anyone to call so quickly. After all, who would want to? Who would want to call _her_? Besides, it wasn't as though she couldn't call one of them, instead.

_Knock_, _knock_, _knock_...

Hinata turned her body fully toward the door now, while her niisan announced himself on the other side. "It is only me, Hinata-sama." She waited for him to continue, still desperately counting the seconds as they ticked by. "Hiashi-sama has instructed me to serve your dinner here tonight. May I please come in?"

The Heiress hesitated. What if no one called? She knew that Sasuke would call eventually, but he had been absent today, and had not yet received her number. Therefor, she could not even count on the stoic voice of her own fiancé. Hinata could easily end up spending half the night here, waiting. But to what end? What if no one called?

_Knock_... _Knock_... _Knock_... The knocks were irritably spaced this time, and the Heiress knew that they were a reflection of niisan's mood.

"Hinata-sama..." He tried to make himself sound respectful.

"Hai. Come in, please," she finally answered.

The Hyuuga prodigy entered the room, carrying a tray with a plate piled with food, and a tall glass of iced-tea; resting precariously on the palm of one hand. He also had a folding table tucked under his other arm. He was looking unusually dapper in his traditional robes, and of course he'd let his hair down, long since having removed his hitai-ate, leaving the Caged Bird Seal for all to see.

Hinata sat passively upon her bed as he unfolded the table and set the tray upon it, before dutifully arranging her dinner into a suitable presentation. He said not a word before bowing to her in indication of the meal's readiness. She only sat there, head down, eyes still glancing at her new and silent phone.

"I shall go now, Hinata-sama. Enjoy your meal," he said, turning to leave.

The Heiress pursed her lips together as he neared the door. "Wait, niisan," she said, and he did. She had wanted to talk to someone so badly, even if it were just her niisan, whom she spoke with everyday. "Um... are you... um... are you h-hungry?"

Neji only peered over his shoulder. "Yes, Hinata-sama. I am quite famished. As you are aware, it is highly inappropriate for me to eat before you, therefor I have been _waiting_." Hinata couldn't help but wince at the applied emphasis of the last word. He had been waiting for _her_, while she had been so selfishly preoccupied. "As you have now received your meal, I shall be going to pilfer whatever is left in the kitchen. Now, if you please..." He continued toward the door.

"Stay with me, niisan," she blurted out. Immediately, Hinata regretted the words. She had not intended to sound so demanding. In fact, she had only meant to ask him if he would share the meal with her, but she could see the ire rising within him. His hand hovered just above the door knob for several seconds. Then, he walked back toward her, awaiting her next order.

"Um... I didn't m-mean for it to sound like that. I mean... What I w-want is..."

"Hinata-sama, just eat," he rolled his eyes. "I will continue to _wait_, if that is what you desire." It wasn't hard to catch the exasperation in his voice. She sighed. If he wanted her to give the order, then so be it.

"Eat with me, niisan," the Heiress said, and Neji smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask," he teased, knowing full well it hadn't been a request. He held his hand out to her. She took it, and was pulled gently up and forward. He led her to the table, where she began to wind her hands together, while her eyes roamed around the room. Neji instantly understood her hesitation. "I shall retrieve two chairs from my room. Please, excuse me for one moment, Hyuuga-hime." He bowed, before exiting through the door that separated their respective suites.

"Hai," she answered, with a scarlet blush. He still called her hime sometimes, and she knew he did it because he liked to see her skin turn red. But even that knowing was not enough to stop the reaction, though she often tried. Of course, a little blushing was better than all the _kissing_ they used to do... Or was it?

"Hinata-sama," the prodigy cooed after returning with the chairs. He'd caught her frantically fanning her face and neck with her open palms. "The night air is cool." His eyebrow quirked as he drew nearer. "Perhaps my Heiress would like a walk in the garden after dinner?"

"Perhaps..." She whispered, stepping back to maintain an appropriate distance between them, and he set the chairs under the table. Perhaps she should not even be entertaining such an idea.

Neji pulled her chair out for her, then pushed her up to the table when she was seated. They watched one another intently as he sat down across from her, and they enjoyed their meal in casual silence, save for some mild clanking of their shared fork, knife and spoon. The Heiress admired Neji as he displayed his impeccable manners. Even while doing something as routine and fundamental as _eating_, his confidence, grace and skill were unmistakable. Her cousin watched her as well, and Hinata wondered what he saw with those eyes of his.

"Niisan?"

"Hai, Hinata-sama?"

"Wh-What time is it?" Her teeth grazed her bottom lip, and she had to stop herself from bitting down in from of him. It would only inflame their situation. Not that sharing utensils and drinking from the same spot on the same glass wasn't already doing that...

Neji tore his gaze away from her to read the clock on the wall. "By your time, Hyuuga-hime, it is now six thirty-three," he answered.

Her brows drew together. "My time?" She asked.

He then took a sip of their tea. "Yes, hime," he sighed. "Do you not recall that I set your clock thirty minutes ahead? You stood there and watched me do it."

She sucked in a quick, sharp breath. That's right. Neji _had_ set the clock ahead. She had been tardy to first period twice in one week, and he had wanted to negate her tendency to spend too much time fixing her hair in the morning. The Heiress started to speak, but ended up clamping her lips shut. How had she forgotten that?

"Let me guess," the prodigy smirked. "You gave your friends a specific time to call you tonight, and no one has." She sank down into her chair. "You worry over such little things, Hinata-sama. Not everyone is so thoroughly under your control." He raised the glass to indicate himself, then took another sip. "You would have no way of knowing when they would call, anyway. Even if you did give a specific time."

"I know..."

Neji placed the spoon upon their nearly empty plate. "You haven't taken a bite in the last several minutes. That generally tells me that you are finished." He turned the glass so that the spot where his lips had been was pointed toward her, then slid it into her waiting hand. "Is my assumption correct?"

"Hai," she answered, accepting the tea and the unspoken offering of niisan's phantom kiss. She took a long drink to cool herself down. "I can't eat anymore," she whispered, blushing.

"Very well." He began gathering the dishes back upon the tray.

After handing back the empty glass, Hinata sat, watching Neji work and admiring his keen sense of balance while he carried the tray of dishes and a single chair back into his own room. While he was occupied, she looked at her phone. She wasn't getting anywhere like this, and besides, niisan had offered to spend even more time with her. She smiled. Sometimes it was as if he couldn't get enough, even though they were together for hours on end. Hinata breathed in, deep and sure. Enough of this mindless waiting. She was going to drive herself crazy.

"Niisan?" She called out to her cousin.

"Hai," he answered, before poking his head through the opened door between their rooms.

"W-would you like to... um... Do you s-still want to... g-go for a walk?" She stood as he re-folded the table, again tucking it under his arm. He didn't answer her, only gathered up the other chair and disappeared into his room again. Hinata was a little embarrassed at being ignored like that. "If you d-don't want to, just say so. It's okay, really..."

He chuckled, now leaning against the doorway. "I desire whatever my fair Heiress desires," the prodigy cooed.

She ran a hand through her hair, the same hair that Neji had suggested she grow out, absently wishing that he would stop being so precise with his language. He'd used the word desire far too many times...

"_Niisan_..." She squealed.

"Come now, Hyuuga-hime," he approached her, offering his hand. "Let us admire the many beautiful flowers." Somehow, Hinata knew he hadn't been talking entirely about the plants. Still, the Heiress reached toward him.

_Brrrriiiiing_, _brrrriiiiing_! _Brrrriiiiing_, _brrrriiiiing_!

Hinata sealed in her scream of delight by covering her mouth with her hands. She stared, wide-eyed at her now ringing, cordless phone.

Neji's eye twitched, and he withdrew his own hand. "It seems, Hinata-sama, that I am too late."

_Brrrriiiiing_, _brrrriiiiing_! _Brrrriiiiing_, _brrrriiiiing_!

"Hinata-sama. You should answer that," Neji huffed, while his arms folded across his chest. "It might be _Sasuke_..."

She reached for the receiver, then turned back to Neji, who rolled his white eyes before storming back into his own room. He left the door open, however.

_Brrrriiiiing_, _brrrriiiiing_! _Brrrriiiiing_, _brrrriiiiing_!

Hyuuga Hinata snatched up the phone receiver, pressing it hard against the side of her face. "Moshi-Moshi!" She announced, proudly.

::Hey, babe! What's up?::

The Heiress was utterly shocked. "N-Naruto-kun? How did you..."

::Hehe... You underestimate me, babe.::

Hinata's face lit up like a stoplight. "_Naruto-kun_... I only gave my number to a few people," she whispered.

::So, Sasuke-teme call you yet?:: He was changing the subject.

She tried to keep her voice low. "S-Sasuke was absent today. I haven't had a ch-chance to give him my number," she answered. "And I didn't give it to you, either."

::You know Ino can't keep her mouth shut.::

She frowned. Unfortunately, she did know that, but had decided to share with the Yamanaka in order to secure their fragile truce. Was that a mistake? If Ino was spreading her number around, she would have to act. There could be no more quiet acceptance of the other girl's obnoxious nature. No more sitting idly by. Not when her mother had fought so hard this past weekend to win her this privilege. It would be taken away with a single word from her father, if he ever found out.

"Okay. Thank you, Naruto-kun," she said, stamping down the panic, and plying her voice with the sweet edge of finality. "I have to go." Ino better not have told anybody else!

::Come on, wait! Hold on a sec, Hinata-chan!::

"_What_, _Naruto-kun_?" She hissed into the receiver. Hinata peeked over her shoulder to check whether Neji was watching from the door-frame. She didn't see him there, but that didn't mean he wasn't listening from the other side of the wall.

::I went ahead and took your number over to Sasuke's, cause I figured you'd want him to have it, ya know. But, Bastard-kun's probably not gonna call you tonight.::

"Why not?" She whispered, crawling over her bed to the other side of the room. The more distance she put between herself and Neji, the better. "Why won't he call?"

::Some kind of extra training with his dad. He says he's gonna be gone all through this week, and the week after.::

Two weeks! How unfair! Along with the telephone, she'd also had her curfew extended considerably, and was looking forward to a few evening dates with her fiancé. Neji wasn't even required to escort her when she was with Sasuke, so technically her evenings were free. Now she would have to wait until Sasuke's training was over. She sighed. He hadn't even bothered to tell her. The Heiress did, however, garner some small satisfaction in knowing that his training would likely be more grueling than what she would endure at school this week.

"Alright," she didn't try to mask her disappointment, and wondered if Naruto would hear the sadness in her tone. Without a reason to leave, she would be stuck in the Hyuuga compound for the next two weeks, and there was little she could do about it. Unless...

::Wanna go out with _me_, babe? I can show you all the best spots in the village.:: So, Naruto had heard it, after all.

"I can't do that, Naruto-kun." Maybe just a _little_ hard to get...

::Awww, babe, come on. It's not like a date or anything. I'd just be taking you out. Ya know, showing you a good time while Sasuke-teme's busy. Wink, wink!::

Hinata giggled into the receiver, cradling it against her face. "I don't know..." She slid down to the other side of the bed, hidden from Neji's view even if he were standing in the open door-frame, and listened to the sound of the Kyuubi-vessel's mischievous snickering.

::Oh, so now you don't know, eh? What a switch in such a short amount of time. Five seconds ago it was _'I can't do that_, _Naruto-kun'._::

She giggled again. Perhaps the Heiress should have been taken aback by his fake, mocking tone. Instead, she was taken in.

::I must be irresistible, or something.:: The Uzumaki sounded rather pleased with himself.

Or something. Hinata was thoroughly enjoying Naruto's call, and couldn't have imagined a better person, or a better _conversation_ to have, for that matter.

::Yeah, and if runnin' Konoha's streets is too much for you, babe, there's always that nice secluded rooftop, with the bangin' view of the Hokage Monument.::

Hinata pursed her lips together, feeling very warm on the inside. However, she had no idea just how warm she could feel until the demon-brat spoke again, in hushed tones.

::But that's only if you wanna be _alone_, Hinata-chan.::

Wow! It was really hot in here! She was awestruck... speechless. Naruto was saying exactly what she wanted to hear, which made her wonder just how much attention he'd already payed her without her even being aware. How he could pick up on her subtle cues over the phone, and how he knew just what to say to get her blood rushing. Hinata swayed against the sudden, feverish spike in her temperature. Could it be that all this time, Naruto had also been interested in _her_?

::What do you say, babe? You know you wanna go out with me.::

Yes, she most definitely did! Hinata was enjoying this call; enjoying just being herself... stutter, blush and all. But she couldn't just give in to temptation, no matter how tempting it may be. No matter if it _was_ Naruto. Thoughts again drifting, Hinata sighed into the receiver, and was rewarded by the Kyuubi-vessel's smug grunt of approval.

No! She couldn't give in! She just couldn't! Not even if this were her only chance to fulfill such long held desire. Oh, if only... just one kiss... _o__ne kiss from Naruto-kun_...

::Hinata-chan? You okay, babe?::

"H-Hai!" She stammered back into reality. "I mean, yes! I'm f-f-fine, Naruto-kun. I'm just... well, um... that sounds nice..." She quietly admitted.

::Whoa, really?:: He seemed genuinely surprised.

Naruto paused for a moment then, considering what he would say next. When he was finally ready to speak, _he_ was nervous one.

::I know you're serious about Sasuke-teme, ya know. But, um... I really do wanna take you out, babe. Hehe.:: She heard some kind of commotion on the other end, but Naruto's words were too broken and muffled to discern.

::I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable, though.::

She could make out one other voice, but not yet who it belonged to. "Th-That is good to hear, Naruto-kun," the Heiress answered. "Because, I w-won't go if it's j-just the two of us," she said. "I refuse." Who was that with him? Why was he talking to her like this with someone else there? Hinata was starting to feel just a tad bit uneasy now. The voice was familiar, someone she'd spent a decent amount of time with...

::No problem. I got all that covered.:: There was another slight commotion, and when he returned to the phone, his voice was strained.

::_Dog-breath_ is goin' with us. So you don't feel like you're, ya know, _cheating_ on Bastard-kun with me.:: He snickered again.

"_Naruto-kkkuuuunnnnnn_!" The Heiress squealed, to the demon-brat's delight. She was _absolutely not_ going to cheat on Sasuke-kun!

The brilliance of her smile could have blinded the Sun itself. Though Hinata was certain of her loyalty to her betrothed, she would however be sharing at least one evening with Naruto and Kiba during Sasuke's absence, as she was now able to recognize the Inuzuka's signature growl while he and Naruto traded petty insults. He must have been a lot closer to the phone now, and Hinata could imagine the head-lock Naruto no doubt had him in. Her cheeks were again ignited. So that's how Naruto had known what to say. Kiba had been her friend for a very long time, and knew more than a few of her secrets. Like her crush on Naruto, for instance.

::We're gonna have _so much_ fun, Hinata-chan!::

The Heiress slowly poked her head up above the side of the bed, in order to look back across the room, and of course saw Neji standing in the doorway, looking spectacularly perturbed. Even if he had been trying to quietly ignore her, it would have been impossible for _niisan_ of all people to disregard a sound such as the one she'd made a moment ago. And now, he definitely knew she was talking to Naruto.

She ducked back down beside the bed. "Naruto-kun, I _really_ have to go," she whispered.

::Okay, babe. Tomorrow night, yeah? Don't forget. Oh, and why not wear something short, I'm beggin' you-::

_Click_!

With the press of a button, Hyuuga Hinata ended the call. And what a call it was! Only Uzumaki Naruto had the audacity to say such things to the Hyuuga Heiress. She giggled again, and was shamefully unable to stop herself. Only Naruto could have rescued her from the depressed mood she'd felt coming on, after learning that Sasuke would be unavailable for so long. And of course, only Naruto was brazen enough to request that she wear '_something short_'.

And she would indeed. The demon-brat deserved a reward. The Heiress' face was lit with a smile, as she finally stood, brushing a hand over her clothes. She had also seen Kiba ogling her legs at Ino's party, and decided he too could use a reward... just for the fun of it. She tip-toed back over to the other side of the bed, noticing that her cousin had again disappeared. Walking up to her nightstand, she placed the receiver onto its base, releasing her breath only after several seconds of listening for sounds of movement in Neji's room. She heard none, and so decided to investigate.

Hinata bounced up to their shared doorway, still giddy from her conversation with Naruto. "Niisan?" He didn't respond. "May I come in?"

Now, she heard a scoffing sound. "You are the Heiress. You may go where you please."

"Neji-niisan..." She entered his room, taking note of the sparsity of his furnishings. He was such a minimalist. The room really could use some sprucing up.

Hinata took a few moments to assess what could be done, before Neji's low growl filled the space. "What do you require _now_, Hinata-sama?" She turned toward his voice, and found the prodigy laying on his futon, arms tucked beneath his head.

"I require _you_, niisan," she stated, and he lifted his head slightly. "I'm hot."

Neji smirked. "Truer words were never spoken, Hyuuga-hime," he answered, while a new blaze burned on her cheeks.

Oh, now she'd done it! She required him? She was _hot_? Why on Earth did she not think about the words that escaped her mouth?

"I mean the night air... the g-g-garden!" She took a deep breath. "A _walk_, niisan!"

"Of course, my Heiress." He rose from the futon, slipping back into his sandals. "And whatever else you desire."

Whatever else? Hinata swallowed in an attempt to moisten her throat. Whatever else, indeed.

"I desire only a walk, your company, and some nice conversation," she pouted, trying to steel her words, but wasn't quite sure she had succeeded.

"I see," he said, as he led her toward the hallway door. "What about your new _phone_, and all the calls you no doubt expect?" She could tell he was more than a bit irritated.

"The phone can _wait_," she answered, and he chuckled beside her, before holding the door open.

In the wide corridor, Matron sat in her big, cushy chair, knitting some indiscriminate shape, while smiling warmly at the pair. "And where are we going this evening?" The woman inquired.

"Hinata-sama has requested a walk down the garden path," Neji responded. "I shall escort her, and see to her safety and wellbeing."

"Very good," said Matron. "But, since you are not leaving the compound, please remember that it is a school night. You shall return in no more than one hour. Is that understood, Hyuuga Neji?" Her eyebrow rose in that stern way that sent a chill up both their spines.

"Hai," the prodigy bowed slightly to the woman who was but one of Lady Hyuuga's many sets of eyes and ears. Despite all appearances, she and Neji were never _really_ alone anymore. Hinata's mother was adamant about that. She had Matron and her other handmaidens taking shifts outside their bedrooms, watching them both for any sign of impropriety. And, since Hyuuga Haikko had resigned as a ninja, she was almost constantly around to check on them herself, when her duties as Lady of the House permitted. She did say things would change, and they certainly had.

The pair began walking the long hallway, slowly, just enjoying their nearness to one another. Although harsh circumstances dictated their lives, the feelings they had both fostered for a lifetime were much more difficult to quell.

"Hinata-sama," Neji began. "You did not have to do this." He peered down at her from the corner of his eye.

"I want to spend time with you, niisan," she smiled. "I _like_ knowing that we can still be friends." Her eyes found focus on her toes, poking through the front of her sandals. "Despite all that has happened," she whispered.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be, Hinata-sama," Neji said. "Whatever will make you happy." Hinata knew that he had never considered himself her friend. It was a new role he was attempting to embrace, but she found that he was making the most of the arrangement. At least, he seemed to be.

Hinata giggled. "Just be my niisan," she answered, smiling in that demure fashion she knew he would appreciate. "Just be you."

At the end of the hall, the Heiress and the prodigy started down the staircase side by side. With each step taken, they grew apart in some ways, while growing closer in others. Friends. Yes, they could be friends. But, as evidenced by the slow curl of Neji's fingers around her own, it was obvious that they would never be quite as platonic as some might prefer. Inching closer, Hinata leaned against Neji's shoulder. She smiled, and he squeezed her hand. Neither of them would have it any other way.

**End Part One**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. I only want to borrow them for a little while...

**Author's Note:** Hello again! Here is part two of three. It would have been finished last month, but my husband decided to quit his job last month! So, as I'm sure you've guessed by now, I was a little too pissed off to write. hehe Oh, well. What's done is done, and I'm ready to move on. So, what do you say we move on with this story, eh? Phone Tag, Part Two... Begin!

PS: Please forgive any typos. I was up late nights writing this, and I don't have a beta. And... I need reviews or I'll die. *wheeze* You don't want me to die, do you?

* * *

**Phone Tag  
****Part Two**

_Tuesday_  
_3:00 pm_

Hyuuga Neji leaned against the Academy gate, awaiting the sound of the final bell. He flicked a fallen leaf off his shoulder, casting his face downward to gaze upon the pathway of dirt and trampled grass that was the result of the continuous succession of shinobi cadets. So many of Konoha's legendary shinobi teams had been forged here, on this land. He had been one of those cadets once, and the friendships garnered had turned out to be surprisingly pleasant. He looked up again to scan the lawn which was also their training field. Perhaps it was appropriate for Hinata-sama to find happiness as a ninja. Perhaps it was appropriate for her to be allowed to stretch her wings and fly, even if he couldn't fly with her.

The bell rang, and the students fled through the doors with much haste.

He searched the many familiar and unfamiliar faces as they poured forth from the building like marching ants. Hinata-sama had insisted upon accompanying Uzumaki Naruto for some kind of date this evening, despite her betrothal to _Sasuke_. Neji's lip curled into a hideous sneer at the thought. Why did she have to be so beautiful that every male acquaintance she had was secretly vying for her attention? And a deeper frown then etched its way across his entire face. Why was his Heiress so alluring? The prodigy released a long, tense groan as the object of his affection glided into focus, and the crowd began to disperse. As expected, she was surrounded by the usual crew of rowdy boys, minus _Sasuke_. He growled. It was a small comfort.

"Aburame, Inuzuka, Nara, _Uzumaki_, Akimichi..." They were her friends, and she reveled in their attentions. "Lucky brats..." He scoffed.

They were allowed to enjoy her flirtatious nature, while he'd been forced to give her up. Briefly, Neji wondered what would happen if he persuaded her to spend the evening with _him_, instead. Perhaps even doing a few things that could be overlooked if he were someone else. Then, he envisioned the calculative expression worn on the painted face of Hyuuga Haikko, and remembered _why_ he'd given her up. Because, in addition to being his Lady, the Leader's wife, Haikko-sama was a weapon; one of Konoha's prized killers, and he didn't want to end up stuffed in a box and tossed in a river... or some other of her tortuous fantasies. It was advantageous for him to obey the Lady, for the Lady was a dangerous kunoichi.

He sighed. Hinata-sama was becoming more like her as the weeks passed.

Neji stepped away from the gate, as the fleeing students began to rush through. They kicked up a cloud of dust, forcing him onto the Academy grounds to escape it. As he approached his Heiress, he spotted the glinting sparkle of sunlight playing in the jeweled facets of her Uchiha comb. It was as if a dazzling, heavenly light had descended upon her. And as he watched her handle the differing male personalities of her friends, he was certain that any one of them would have given their right leg to be in Naruto's place tonight.

_Naruto_. Of all the low-class peasants... Why did it have to be him?

"Neji-niisan!" She called out, waving, after finally noticing him a few yards away. She was blushing of course, while the nine-tails freak wore an expression of anticipation that was making Neji want to become thoroughly, and violently ill.

He had to fight very hard to keep his blood pressure even and his tone dismissive. "Hai, Hinata-sama," he said. "I was here early, as requested. Not that it makes a difference since the bell rings at the same time every day."

"Oh, well y-yes, but... I just w-wanted to get going quickly today, niisan." She stole a glance at Naruto from the corner of her eye, who in turn looked at her with the eyes of a patient hunter, with hands in his pockets. He leaned back to say something to the Nara, and they both laughed while never taking their eyes off of Hinata.

"Let's go then, Hinata-sama!" The prodigy tugged her forward.

How irritating! It might not be any of his business, but that didn't mean he had to stand here and watch ultra-loser salivate over _his_... no... she wasn't his anymore.

"Niisan!" Hinata cried out. "Don't pull so hard!" She snatched her arm away.

He stopped walking to turn and face her. Damn. He shouldn't have done that. Now she was frowning, and he felt guilty.

"I apologize, my Heiress. I did not mean to hurt you, or upset you in any way." He bowed low to display his sincerity. "But, we must be going. There is little time for you to prepare for your... date," he forced out, somehow managing to keep his eyes from rolling.

Immediately, her face turned five different shades of red. "_It isn't a d-d-date_!" She exclaimed. "_I am betrothed_!"

The Kyuubi-vessel could be heard snickering in the background, and unfortunately, Neji had to agree with him. "Then, what is it, Hinata-sama?" The Heiress nibbled on her bottom lip and twisted her hands together. "Hmmm?" Neji prodded. "No reply, Hyuuga-hime?"

"But, N-Naruto-kun said it wasn't going to b-be like that..." Her voice was a low whisper that only he could hear, while her eyes shyly scanned the sparse grass at her feet.

Neji grasped his cousin's hand, loose and gentle this time. "You are naive and sweet, and that is the reason why little words like _date_ and _betrothed_ mean so very much to you," he smiled. "However, actions speak louder than words, Hinata-sama."

Her other hand raised to cover her mouth, then began to tremble. Neji took it in his, holding both of her hands to help calm her tremors. Hinata pursed her lips together then, probably contemplating the wisdom of this outing. But in the end, she said nothing. The Heiress turned to look over her shoulder, and found Uzumaki grinning wildly, giving her two ridiculous thumbs up.

She giggled. Neji felt his eye twitch. She giggled, then ran off toward the gate.

Before following her, the prodigy took a moment to glare death at the nine-tails, who smirked back in ultimate triumph. Now, Neji bore his perfect, white Hyuuga teeth in a nasty sneer.

_How annoying_...

* * *

_3:30 pm_

Hyuuga Haikko, wife of the Leader, sat almost motionless upon the piano bench in the parlor of the Main House. Her left hand rested on the instrument's keys, while the other smoothed away a small crease in the fabric of her kimono. With a coy smile, she gracefully swept a decorative paper fan out of her obi, opening it with a quiet flutter. She then bowed her head slightly to conceal her face, so that only her discerning eyes could be seen.

Hiashi observed her from his seat beside the French style doors across the room. They were getting along much better than he'd hoped. His Haikko-chan had behaved as a model wife since her resignation, and he'd finally achieved all that he had dared to dream.

The Lady began to fan herself, angling her head sideways to display her pale, delicate throat. Her husband's attention was drawn to the movement of her left hand, as it left the piano keys to slowly stroke slender fingers through the single tress of loose, silken indigo displayed in front of her. The rest of her long, long hair was kept combed neatly back, and bound tightly at the end within a tight coil of ribbon.

She was, and had always been the most lovely creature he had ever known, and as they raked through the hair, her fingertips grazed across her skin in a way that was both subtle and sultry.

The Leader allowed a minuscule smile to tug at the corners of his lips. His wife matched it with one of grace and sophistication, and more than a little lust. At that, he could only guess as to her thoughts.

Hiashi sat straighter in the cushioned chair. He was a lucky man to have a woman like her to gaze upon him... and with such heat. She rubbed her red lips together and he shifted in the seat. It hadn't always been so.

"Hiashi-sama..." She sounded wanton and breathless, certainly a tone he was unused to hearing from the strong-willed kunoichi, who had become one of Konoha's top ANBU at the age of twenty. It was a dangerous profession, but it was her life, the very reason she continued to breathe in this world, she had said. And he had looked into her diamond eyes that night, only to see a future without her staring back. Hiashi might not have had his brother's insight, but he was clever enough to realize she would stop at nothing to preserve her freedom.

"Hiashi-sama," Haikko breathed his name again. "Should we retire early this evening?" One suggestive eyebrow was raised.

"This afternoon, you mean," Hiashi corrected. "But we mustn't. The children will be home soon."

Ever so slowly, her tongue swiped the small open space between her lips, and he knew that had he not been sitting, he'd have found himself on the floor, betrayed by weakened knees. Oh, how dazzling she was! For him, it was love at first sight. But for Haikko, it was the death of a dream, that had almost culminated in _her_ death. He leaned forward a bit. He had known then that the only way to keep her would be to let her go. So, he did.

As Heir, Hiashi had acquiesced to her demands as a shinobi. And in return, she had acquiesced to the marriage, and its demands. Hyuuga Haikko was the only Lady to have served Hokage-sama in that capacity, and the only Hyuuga to do so for as many years. He was proud of her. She had proven her worth as a weapon of Konoha. But now she was home... with him.

Hiashi finally stood, enjoying the way she followed him with her entrancing eyes. He came closer, and was thrilled to see the excitement in her expression. It was that smirk of hers that gave it away. And though there were more years displayed on her face now than even traditional makeup could conceal, to the Leader, she looked just as enticing as the virgin he'd wedded so long ago.

"Haikko-chan," he purred. Hiashi waited while she slowly closed the paper fan, then he grasped her wrist. He pulled her up to stand before him. "I'm going to paint your portrait," and he noticed her small gasp at the words. "Does that make you nervous, woman?"

Haikko lowered her eyes and tried very hard to suppress the flash of heat warming both her cheeks and her temper. Hiashi grinned. She was blushing, and his own eyes danced with satisfaction.

"Hiashi-sama. I would prefer not to..." She hesitated, then clamped her mouth shut, unwilling to speak as the Leader of the Hyuuga slid his hand into her loose tress of hair, grazing his own fingertips across her porcelain throat.

"My Lady," he whispered, while twisting silken strands between his fingers, "you will stand on my pedestal and pose for my portrait, because it is my will for you to do so." He felt her shiver as his lips drew closer. "My beautiful wife..."

"Um..." Hinata's reluctant voice interrupted them. "Exc-c-cuse me..." Her words drowned in an ocean of silence.

Hiashi whipped his head around to the image of his daughter and her hound, awkwardly intertwined within the doorway. He could have laughed at the hideous face Neji was making at her. It seemed she had tried to retreat back the way they'd come, no doubt after having seen more than she'd cared to.

The Leader beckoned her forward with a sharp flick of the wrist, and his daughter reluctantly pulled herself away from the wall that was his nephew, approaching with docile steps.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion, daughter?" Hiashi demanded.

Hinata stopped in front of him, her head bowed. "I w-wanted to inform my honorable father of my intended plans for this evening." Her small hands wrung together as she paused to glance at Haikko, who was now fanning herself in a graceful manner to distract from the heated blush the Leader had caused. "And to have his permission, of course," she added, darting her gaze away from her flustered mother.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed. "What plans are these, daughter? Your future father-in-law has already informed me of his planned training session with your Uchiha." Hinata's eyes lit with surprise, and her lips pursed together in that contemplative way that reminded him so much of her mother. The Leader continued. "Sasuke will be unavailable for the next two weeks. Just where do you think to go without a proper escort?"

"I have an escort." The Heiress matched him with a quick retort, and her head inclined slightly to implicate her cousin. "Neji-niisan has volunteered to take me," she lied. "There is a film that I would like to see, and a friend of mine from the Academy will be attending, also."

"And what friend is this, my daughter?" Of course, the Leader was already aware of whom she had planned to cavort with, but as his daughter was finally exercising her gods given gifts of deception, he would allow her to build this house of cards. And he would watch as she either upheld the foundation of her lie, or was buried beneath it.

"Inuzuka Kiba." No stutter. No falter, or flinch. If the Leader hadn't already known that she was lying...

"And, your protector has agreed to this?" Hiashi turned his stare toward the eyes of his dead brother's son, and was met with a calm sort of resignation. That, and the telltale twitch that never failed to reveal the boy's innermost thoughts.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama," Neji spoke in earnest. "I will escort my honorable Heiress on her outing, if it pleases the Leader." He bowed, satisfyingly low.

Truly remarkable that the boy should be able to conjure such convincing words, while still managing to leave open the opportunity of avoidance. If it pleases the Leader, indeed. But, what else could one expect from the Hyuuga genius.

"It pleases me," Hiashi answered, and was also pleased to see the scorching glare exchanged between the two, quick though it was. Neji looked away first, and the Leader nodded toward his victorious daughter.

"Be gone, child," he dismissed, "and do not return until midnight."

"Midnight!" Both children exclaimed in tandem, while his wife giggled quietly. Hiashi supposed he shouldn't be surprised by their reaction. A two hour extension added to an already liberal curfew probably seemed suspicious, at best.

"B-But, I have s-s-school tomorrow, otousan."

"Do you?," the Leader turned his back on them then, staring out into the garden through the French-style doors. Let them suspect. It should keep them both out of trouble. It was just a few hours. Those two could handle a few hours. Besides, it just so happened that Hinata's plans coincided with his own, and nothing that Uchiha Fugaku could say would convince Hiashi to alter them.

He caught a glimpse of his wife beside him, staring from behind that paper fan.

"Perhaps I will write an excuse for your absence tomorrow. Perhaps I will let you sleep for as long as your beauty requires. Perhaps I will allow you to spend the day in whatever way you wish." He paused, peering over his shoulder. "But only if neither of you return until midnight."

Finally, his daughter registered the boon he was handing her. The Heiress bounced in place a few times, smiling happily, and her father could not halt the softening of his expression. He had to face away from her once more.

When was the last time she had smiled like that for him?

"Arigatou, otousan! Okaasan!" She bowed to both of her parents, and the Leader knew that her hound had followed suit.

Those two. Always testing the limits of his patience. But as the children bounded back into the hall, Hiashi wondered just whose patience would be tested most this evening. His own, or Neji's?

* * *

_3:40 pm_

Once again, Hyuuga Neji found himself absolutely helpless in his service to Hinata-sama. His entire life was a tool for her use, and she had been using him far more effectively and frequently than ever before.

"Why?" The prodigy demanded in a single word, as he strode beside her down the long corridor.

"Why not?" The Heiress quipped.

He held his breath for five seconds, for it was the only way to suppress the growing rage. "What kind of answer is that supposed to be?"

"The kind I have no obligation to give, niisan."

Neji stepped in front of her, stopping the girl in her tracks. "I do not want to watch you doing whatever it is you plan to do with _Naruto_!" He hissed, leaning in close while she stepped back against the wall. "It is bad enough that I must endure the thought of you with Sasuke, but I will not be made to aid you in _this_!"

"Neji-niisan..." Hinata placed a palm upon his chest, gently pushing him away. She could never, would never know just how much she hurt him with that action. "Sasuke-kun and I are not a thought," she said. "We are a fact. And nobody said you were going to _watch_ anything."

He began to lose the battle with his temper. "If you're such a fact, why are you planning a secret tryst with his best friend?" He hissed, erasing the space between them. He could feel her hand shaking now, as it remained resting lightly on his chest. "What exactly do you think that conveys to everyone, Hinata-sama?"

The corners of Neji's lips curved slowly upward. She was struggling now. Struggling to stay perched on her tower of naiveté. She would fall soon, and he would have what he wanted; that which was best for her. She would stay with him tonight. They would be together, safe and at home.

But alas, it was not be, for Hinata sighed, calming herself while twisting one long lock of indigo around her forefinger.

That new habit again. Neji knew from experience that if she continued like this, her Hyuuga mask would be back in place very quickly. For her, the motion was akin to reeling her strength back in, coiling it tightly. He was skirting the edge of her temper now, but what choice did he have?

"I will say this only once, niisan. All I need from you is your presence in the time it takes to walk from the Main House to the gates of the compound. From there go where you want, as long as you don't follow _me_," she frowned.

"Are you serious!" He snapped. He couldn't believe his ears! Was she daft? Or insane? "I can't do that! I can't leave you alone with him!"

"We aren't going to be alone, and you will do as I say."

Neji poured every molecule of intimidation he could into the glare he gave her next. "What am I supposed to do while you're off frolicking with _Naruto_?"

"Do whatever you like," she spat back at him. "Surely you have better things to do than follow me around Konoha. Don't you have any friends?" She sounded so concerned for him, but it was herself and her own wellbeing that she should be concerned with!

This was outrageous! Her behavior didn't make any sense! She had coveted her chastity so well, and for so long, even from him. Why would Hinata-sama put herself in such a position? It was as if she were desperate to see this... _date_... through to its inevitable end! He just couldn't stand it! Couldn't stomach it! He couldn't let this happen! He couldn't...

"Also," she whispered, looking past him and down the hall, "you must be more quiet, or the servants will hear you."

His glare was piercing. "I do not care what the servants hear!" But he lowered his voice anyway. He wasn't getting anywhere by being rude. Perhaps if he tried a more contrite approach. "I have been good, Hinata-sama. You know that I have. But, you can not make me do this. You can not..."

For a moment, he seemed to get through to her, for her eyes softened. But when she took his hand between both of her own, the tightness of her grip conveyed physically the absoluteness of her power over him.

"You had your chance to back out, niisan. Instead, you chose to help me. So, what will you do now? Will you go back there to tell my father the truth?" Her pearlescent eyes were narrow and focused. "_Will you_?"

The prodigy could do no such thing, as a slave can not disobey its master. He was hers. Her hound, her tool. To be used in what ever way she saw fit.

Neji looked away from her, no longer able to meet her diamond eyes. "If I had spoken against you, Hiashi-sama would have punished you. It is my duty to protect my Heiress from all harm, even that caused by her father."

Hinata's smile was a sweet one, melting him to the core. "Then, you have already made your choice. Just as I've made mine. All I want now is for you to honor that decision."

It was true, and even though he wished it, the prodigy could not now speak against his own words. He would do as she asked, even if it cost him his pride... and his heart.

"Why are you so intent on doing this?" He pleaded one final time. Perhaps he could find some comfort in her reasons.

His Heiress looked at him with that lovely, moonlit gaze. "You would never understand," she said. Hinata pushed past him then, hurrying toward the stairs. Neji could only stand and watch her dart away.

Why? Why was she always running away from him?

"I don't have much time. You should get ready, as well, and meet me in my room in half an hour!" She called, as her shadow disappeared up the staircase.

When she was gone, Neji let the anger and regret overtake him, as he began to tremble in this sad and forlorn state. The Hyuuga prodigy had a long night ahead of him. A very long, very unpleasant night.

* * *

_3:55 pm_

Uchiha Itachi sat at his desk, reading over details of his next assignment. He could sense his little brother's presence from behind his bedroom door. Was Sasuke really so intimidated that he couldn't even knock? Well, whatever the reason, the Heir was pleased to know that his otouto was so frightened of him.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled, and was rewarded by the sound of his brother's startled gasp. "Either come in, or go away. If you want to practice spying, then might I suggest finding someone who isn't ANBU." There was no answer, and he could hear no movement beyond the door. The brat was still standing there, which could only mean one thing. "Now, otouto!"

The door opened quietly, and Sasuke stepped tentatively forward, leaving the portal wide open.

Itachi closed the mission folder, slipping it into a desk drawer. "If I have to continue solving your problems, I'm going to start charging interest." He swiveled his whole chair around to face his brother. "How does fifty percent sound?"

"Aniki..."

The Heir narrowed his dark eyes. "You do remember the poems I wrote for Hinata-chan," he smirked. "They were lovely, and she liked them very much, didn't she?"

"You never let me forget, aniki," the younger Uchiha answered.

"You still owe me, Sasuke."

"You still haven't told me what you want in return."

"Hadn't I?" He stood from the chair, beginning a slow, menacing approach. "Oh, well."

Itachi was fascinted by his little brother. The way the boy looked upon him with such admiration, and yet such hatred. But why should Sasuke hate him? Hadn't he always been there for him? Whenever otouto needed him. Even if he never knew it.

Itachi's palm fell onto Sasuke's unruly mass of hair, ruffling it further. "Why are you here, anyway? Father should be tilling the soil with your face, right about now." It was plain enough to see that all the boy really wanted to do was run away. Yet, he stayed, having taken only a single involuntary step backward. How unacceptable. They would have to work on that.

"I need to use your phone." Sasuke huffed.

"My phone?" The Heir was becoming quite amused. "That's the reason you're not getting beaten to a bloody pulp right now?" He scoffed out loud. "Father must be going soft."

"It's important, that's why." He shoved Itachi's hand away. "The future of the Clan is at stake."

"Hn. You mean the future of your marriage, because I assure you, the _Clan's_ future is very much unchanged."

"What do you know?" Usually, that phrase would have been drenched in sarcasm, but not today. This time, Sasuke was genuinely inquisitive, not to mention absolutely clueless. The Heir couldn't help but laugh.

"I knew about your fiancées date before anyone else did," he said. "You know how I like to keep an eye on my siblings."

Now, otouto looked quite scared. Fascinating.

"I am your _only_ sibling," Sasuke clenched his fists and bared his teeth. How noble. "_Stay away from Hinata-chan_." How futile.

Itachi sauntered past his brother, shutting the door and locking him inside. "Oh, come now, otouto. You can't expect me to do that."

Itachi could hear the slight trembling in his brother's voice. "She's mine," he sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Not yet."

Oh, how he loved to make otouto squirm. One of the few pleasures the Heir enjoyed in this violent life.

"But, you need to use my telephone, don't you?" He would take this time to alter the subject. No sense in getting the boy all worked up now. "Go on, then," he pointed toward the desk. "But it will cost you."

Sasuke approached the desk, fighting the urge to look over his shoulder all the while. Good. He should be wary, even of his older brother. However, he never did look back, which Itachi found most irritating.

"How much will it cost?" The younger Uchiha rested his hand upon the phone, still not daring to meet his brother's eye.

Itachi took a seat on the bench at the foot of his bed, stretching. "We can discuss price later, otouto." He gestured for him to begin. Sasuke hadn't yet turned around, nor did the boy sit at Itachi's desk. He was but a statue of tension and fear. "Sasuke, are you going to wait all night?"

He picked up the phone receiver to begin dialing the number. "Do you mind?" At last, his gaze shifted toward his brother, then at the door.

Not a chance.

"Baka. It's my room, and my phone. I'm not going anywhere."

Reluctantly, Sasuke completed the call and awaited his fiancées answer, while Itachi watched and listened only a few feet away. How utterly priceless. So much leverage gained in a single night. He smirked. It was almost criminal. Sasuke would have to do better if he ever truly thought to surpass him.

"Hinata-chan," the boy tried to sound stern. "We need to talk," he informed the Hyuuga on the other end. "What do you think you're doing? You can't go out with Naruto! You can't go out with anyone!"

"Otouto." Itachi interrupted. Sasuke gasped, then placed his hand over the phone. It was so easy to command his attention. "Lower your voice," the Heir commanded.

Sasuke glared at his brother, but lowered his voice. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Hinata-chan. I forbid you from going anywhere with him."

"So it begins..." The Heir whispered to himself. He suspected it would start long before their vows were sealed, but this early? It took a special kind of bastard to speak to his woman that way.

"Oh, yes I can," Sasuke spat into the phone. "Don't get too cozy with the dobe, 'cause I'll see you both in the village tonight. Count on it."

This was the kind of self righteous prick his otouto was becoming? Too much like their father. Such a tragedy. That lovely Hyuuga Heiress deserved far better. In fact, she deserved to have her pick of men in the village. Hmmm... Itachi crossed his legs, leaning back against his bed. Yes. Her pick. That is what the Heir would give her.

"Do I have what? My father's _permission_? I could ask you the same thing, but yeah, as a matter of fact, I do."

Pitiful, Sasuke. Itachi wondered if the Heiress would even go through with the marriage, when the time came. Like the rest of the Uchiha, he was pleased by her willingness to join their Clan. She had so much to offer them. But, there was also a small part of him that wished she wasn't bound to his useless brother.

"It's Naruto I don't trust, Hinata. You're sweet, but you don't know him like I do."

"And you don't know her as well as you think you do," said the Heir. A few more moments passed, and Itachi could discern screeching coming from the phone. He could also feel the tension building within his brother.

Sasuke held the phone away from his face. "She hung up on me..." He set the receiver back upon its base on the desk. "I can't believe this," he snarled, swiping a frantic hand through thick, black hair.

The Heir smiled as his brother turned to face him. "Believe it," he mocked the boy with the words of his very own arch-nemesis. "Now, get out."

"But-"

"You're filthy and you smell like combat," his nose turned up in disgust. "If you plan on going into the village, you might want to clean yourself up first."

Sasuke took a long look at himself. "Yes... you're right, aniki." He slunk over to the door, unlocking it, then waited a few seconds before speaking again. "Thank you," he said, in the lowest most shallow tone he could muster, "for letting me use your phone." Itachi spoke not a word. Nothing. Only stared until the brat caught the hint, and left.

When the door was shut, the Uchiha genius stood from his bench and again took his seat at the desk. He still needed to review tomorrow's assignment, but that could wait a little while longer. Instead, he picked up the phone receiver, finding the redial button. He smirked. First, there was a very important call he had to make.

* * *

_4:10 pm_

Hyuuga Hinata snatched up her cordless phone once more. Looking at the caller ID, she saw the same number that Sasuke had called from earlier. She'd hung up on him less that two minutes ago, and wasn't expecting to hear from him again so soon.

She resisted the urge to throw the phone through a wall. He'd made her so angry! Just who did he think he was? Giving her orders like that, as if she were a servant! Well, if he wanted another tongue lashing, she would give him one. And another when he showed up in the village. Hinata _did not_ have to put up with that kind of pompous attitude.

It was difficult enough having to rebuke her own niisan every few minutes, and she'd had to deal with _his_ attitude nearly her entire life.

Hinata pressed the button to accept the call, but before she could say a thing, a different voice sounded from the other end.

::Imouto.::

It wasn't Sasuke.

::Imouto, do you know who this is?::

The Heiress began to tremble, and her voice stuck in her throat. "I-It-t-tachi..."

::Yes, imouto. I'm pleased you remember my voice.:: How could she forget? No one could forget the most terrifying shinobi in all of Konoha.

How he had looked at her that day when her father forced her to use the cursed jutsu. And the way he had scrutinized her after Neji had been sent away. His eyes were so cruel, but his words... so soothingly kind, when her father hadn't had any kindness for her.

Itachi was a dichotomy. I take no pleasure in this, he had said, and Hinata doubted she would have come out of the ordeal with any sense at all intact, if not for the Uchiha Heir.

"Is there s-s-omething I can d-do for you, Itachi-san?" Why was he calling her? What in Heaven or Earth was going on?

::You will call me aniki from now on. Or if you prefer, oniisama. You will, won't you, imouto?::

"H-Hai! Of course... aniki..." She swallowed hard, sitting down upon her bed. That particular word left a very peculiar taste in her mouth. "Um... wh-what can I do for you?"

::Actually, this call is more about what I can do for you. Would you like to know what I can do?::

What should she say? Was there truly a safe way to answer that? Sasuke had warned her that his brother was unpredictable, even a little crazy. She couldn't deny the fear he immediately provoked in her, nor could she ignore his questions.

::Answer me, imouto.:

No one had ever called her that before. Not even Neji-niisan. And the way he spoke the word... it seemed to mean more to him than just 'little sister'.

"H-Hai!" She stuttered. There was a long silence, and the Heiress was left wondering what the Heir might possibly be plotting. Because he was plotting something. She was sure of that much. And he was making her very nervous.

::Tell me this, imouto. If you had your pick between Sasuke and Naruto, which would it be?::

Hinata's mind went totally blank. Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no! Maybe this was as bad of an idea as niisan had said. How many more people were aware of her plans? Her heart was racing, and the dread was mounting. And she'd been so happy only a little while ago.

She could almost feel the deep, rumbling chuckle through the phone receiver.

::Relax, imouto. I am only talking about your plans for tonight.:: But was he? Did he really only mean tonight? Because it sure sounded like he had something more consequential in mind.

::Right now, otouto is preparing to ruin your evening. But I could put a stop to it. Easily.::

The fine hairs on Hinata's arms began to stand on end.

::All you have to do, is say _yes_.::

A very real sense of dread began to bubble up from her gut, then. "What do you mean, 'put a stop to it'?" Somehow that didn't sound quite right coming from Uchiha Itachi.

::I'm not going to hurt him, if that's what you're wondering.:: It was. And how did he know what she was thinking? Was he truly that skilled of a shinobi? Hinata's stomach began to churn and her skin was visibly pale; even more so than was normal for a Hyuuga. Of course he was that skilled. He was ANBU.

::Consider it my gift to you. Well, Hinata? Do you want Sasuke to come to the village? Or, do you want me to _stop_ him?::

The Heiress paused to consider his offer. She had come so far already, and it was nearly time to leave and meet the boys at the gate. She gnawed right through the pain in her bottom lip as she succumbed at last to the nervous habit. What should she do? What should she say? Again, she swallowed that persistent lump in her throat. This could be her only chance...

_Naruto_.

"Yes!" The word tumbled out. "Stop him! Please, aniki!" And she couldn't shake the feeling that she'd just signed a deal with the devil.

::As you wish, imouto. We can talk later about what, if anything, you owe me.::

He was smiling. The Heiress could not see him, but she knew. It was a smug sort of silence filling the space between them now, and she could feel it. Hinata had played right into his hands, just like Sasuke-kun. Just like all the others.

"But, you s-said it was a gift..."

::I did, didn't I? Hmmm... Perhaps I was just trying to find a reason for us to talk later, imouto. We can talk later, can't we?::

"Y-Yes, of c-c-course, aniki." Uchiha Itachi had the most unnerving personality she had ever encountered. So much more dangerous than Neji's...

::Very well. You know, Hinata, I think I am going to enjoy having you as my imouto. Little brothers can be such a nuisance.::

He chuckled once more.

::Good night, little sister.::

"Um... good night... aniki..."

_Click!_

And he was gone.

Hyuuga Hinata gently placed the phone receiver upon her nightstand, totally ignoring its empty base. She collapsed backward onto the soft comforter and pillows, and lay there, sprawled out in contemplation.

On the day she had agreed to marry Sasuke, she had no idea it would lead to so many unforeseen changes. Life was so much more complex than ever before.

She sighed, then slid her arm upward to gently stroke the comb that was still binding her hair.

Thinking back on Itachi's words, she had to disagree on one seemingly minor point. It wasn't the _little_ brothers that were such a nuisance. It was always the _older_ ones causing the trouble. And now, instead of only one, Hinata found herself with two.

Fabulous. Just fabulous.

**End Part Two**


End file.
